Melting Heart
by Crest K
Summary: Mizore is has always been frozen,her first crush made her that way. Drake is on a suicide mission, with a dark secret following him. will his time run out? or will mizores heart open to him? Please review and the story is better than the summarry by loads
1. Melting Heart Prolouge: the Secret

_**Author disclaimer: I did not create Rosario + Vampire. That was Akihisa Ikeda. This is a story using most of the manga's characters and a few of my own. I will accept criticism on this fan fiction. However, this is my first fan fiction and I would appreciate if there were no flamers, just helpful criticism.**_

_**Melting heart**_

_**The secret**_

_**Prologue: Yokai Academy, 3 months into reconstruction after the damage done by the Medusa's plot. Exorcist & Ruby present at rebuilding site.**_

5:50 pm

Ruby watched as the crew worked the site. This time they were adding more protection to the academy. Every now and then Ruby would become angry as an ogre would drop a beam, but all things considered things were going at a much faster rate than had originally been expected.

"Mistress Ruby we… we found something we…. Think the exorcist might want to see this ….I…..just hurry please miss."

Ruby contacted the exorcist via cell phone his response was to the point as all ways.

"Hurry Ruby if I am to be disturbed than this must be of the greatest importance."

She had just turned when she saw a shadow flying trough the sky. He landed softly and turned his attention to the worker. "speak Jorone". It was a soft command but a authorative one .

Jorone looked with pure exuberance at the Exorcist and with extraordinary speed told his tale. Apparently one of his clumsier ogres had fallen through an opening in the ground while carrying a timber and had collapsed from the weight on top of him. The crew then journeyed into the hole. To get him out they removed the timber and, as they were about to leave, Jorone noticed that there was a stairway to the top covered by some of the dirt and had decided to excavate the area to see what they could uncover. They dug through a five foot thick wall of mud and removed some boulders and what they unearthed was a dark corridor with writing on the wall.

"Why was I not alerted before any of this took place, Jorone?"

"Sir, we didn't want to get you just so you could see the remnants of a ravished stairway. We wanted to make sure that we had something that would be a good cause to disturb your work with."

The Exorcist nodded. "You have done well Jorone. You and your crew will be expecting a big raise in light of these events. Ruby, I would like for you to stay here while I go to retrieve some useful items. While I am gone, please find the ogre and get his statement, would you?"

"Yes master, but do you think it's wise to explore something even you didn't know about?" But before she finished her sentence the Exorcist was gone. She went to the medical tent where the ogre was lying on a cot. He was bandaged and had an obvious broken arm.

"What is your name ogre?"

"I am Karn ma'm."

"Very well Karn, what did you experience in the hole?" "Well ma'am, I was carrying the timber and suddenly I fell. I guess the weight caused the collapse, but that's not the point. After I fell in and became stuck under the timber, I started to look up and, well, judging by how the roof was covered, I started thinking how someone did not want this place found, and that's all that I can recall."

"Very well, thank you Karn." Ruby returned to the base to find the Exorcist waiting.

"Well Ruby, did you find any thing out that is of importance?"

"Maybe sir." The only thing the ogre said that was relevant was that someone had covered the roof up."

The Exorcist just smiled as always and began to walk to the hole. Ruby followed dutifully and was right behind the Exorcist when he went through. He pulled a golden book out of a small bag slung around his shoulder.

"This Ruby is my book of language. I have every language discovered in my life time written in this book. It and I are very close. I have brought it in case the need might occur for deciphering the writing on the walls. I have also a note pad and a torch. Now, where is it?" He rifled through the bag and finally retrieved a small wooden stick. He then whispered a language Ruby did not know and the torch lit with a white flame. Ruby and her master traveled in silence as they traveled the illuminated halls of the tunnel. The walls were ancient, in Ruby's estimation, around twelfth century, maybe even less. They were, however, clearly above the seventh century and more than that, they were covered in writing. There were languages from every Yokia, including mid- century vampiric and even witch.

As Ruby stared at the walls she began to understand the writing. Not the words exactly, but she did however know the origin. She encountered the fox demon's writing at one point. After some time, she was beginning to understand what this place was. It was a place where Yokia of every form had once stood without any animosity towards the other, a point of peace. Ruby studied more and more. She learned from the witch's writing that this place was a library, somewhere Yokia of every form had agreed to come to input data on their histories so that they could be passed down to new generations. As they continued down their path, Ruby wondered more and more why they wouldn't want this place to be seen and used. She kept wondering and thinking over this problem. So deep in thought, she did not notice when the Exorcist finally stopped and started talking. She bumped into his back nose first.

"Ruby as you know from your kinds writing, this is a library that holds many treasures. At one time, to show a leap of faith in the peace, the Yokia of the past wanted so much to keep the peace that the kings of each tribe delivered their riches so that they were on common ground. But from what I have gathered from the Sphinx, who value knowledge above all else, was that the tribes soon wanted to start war with the humans and when the humans found that this was the Yokia, meeting point they raided it. The Yokia easily fended off the then primitive humans, but they began noticing that the technologies of humans were slowly becoming more and more dangerous to the Yokia. So to ensure that never again would the chance arise to use their own knowledge against them, the Yokia closed the library hiding the entrance."

"So the ancient Yokia really tried to make peace, master?" (Tsukune would love to know this. He always does want peace after all.)

"Yes Ruby. However, they did not just close the library. They put a monster in here to protect its hidden knowledge."

"What kind of monster, master?"

"According to the writing, it was born as a male dragon but it was fed the blood of a vampire as well as a basilisk and a last monster however I cannot tell what this one is but I do know that it resembles a scorpion."

"Do you think it lives still?"

"If it had just been a vampire I would say no, but this creature has the blood of a dragon and a basilisk, two creatures that can live almost for an eternity."

Ruby breathed heavily as she began to worry about this beast. The imagination is a terrible thing, for all she could think of was a beast with blood dripping from yellowed fangs, making her shudder at the thought. She had all the faith in the world that the headmaster could stop this creature, but she feared what would happen if they became separated.

"Headmaster, this is a library right? Well, do you think it has the book?"

"Good point Ruby. I'm sure that the Nexus, if it is not here, will at least have information. That's a very excellent thought."

Ruby watched as the Exorcist started to muse this over. She remembered the Nexus. Since she was a lass, her lady would tell her of it- the Nexus Codex. Nexus was supposedly created by the first ever witch when she was near the end of her life. Ruby never believed that part of the tale. She did, however, think that the Nexus was to a witch the ultimate magical object. Besides containing every spell and hex, it contained knowledge on every seal and every magical object.

But that was nothing compared to the lore, the lore which was sought by every one in the ancient times. The lore was a story of how every monster was created, and it was said the lore was able to increase any monsters power beyond even that of the vampire.

"Ruby, if the Nexus is contained in these walls, then if we find it, we shall have to wait until the crews have left. And if it is only the two of us, I only trust you with this. Any other monster would do nothing to obtain this power for his or hers own selfish power trip."

"Headmaster, believe me when I say no one will know, not even Tsukune. This is too much. Even I am tempted by that book, so any one else knowing is too many."

"Very well, Ruby"

She continued walking. After that, she no longer cared about the writing on the wall because she was too troubled to bother. There was so much happening. Not only was there the Nexus Paradox, but now there was a monster that was over a thousand years strong to worry about. She spared a glance at her watch, its hands pointing from twelve to six. This meant if the sun went down at eight, then they had traveled under the ground for almost five hours. How far did this tunnel go? They continued to walk down the unknown for hours when they met a fork in their path.

"Ruby, this is where we part. The library is down the tunnel to the right and the treasure is to the left. I shall take that path."

"How do you know which tunnel is which Headmaster? I don't see any thing that gives a clue."

"In old Sphinx, there was a riddle. You didn't see it, but it was at the beginning of our journey. I solved it and it solved this dilemma."

Ruby felt a strong urge to ask what the riddle was, but that was replaced by a sudden dread. The Exorcist wanted them to separate…. There was a beast and he wanted to divide numbers.

"Exorcist, what about the beast?"

"Ruby, if the beast is in a tunnel it should be with the treasure. No doubt the ancient ones would likely hide it in the treasure room, for the fact that most people who found this place wouldn't know what it is and would go for treasure."

"If they wouldn't know what this place is, then how would they know about the treasure?"

He smiled a grotesque grin, one that reminded Ruby of a skulls sick grin. "The monsters of the past were smart. You and I are smart, but the hunters would be dumb, and would only see the obvious. The tunnel up ahead is ladled with gold and gems, so obviously the dumb would choose that path."

"Yes sir, I should have thought that one through. My apologies."

The Exorcist did not speak any further, just simply began his journey forward, without a farewell or a wave. Ruby took the same solemn walk through the tunnel to the right. She walked and she walked through that dark abyss, her witch light dim and not showing much. Unfortunately, the Exorcist had taken with him her torch.

She leaned against a wall after hours of searching. She glanced at her watch, reading 7:00 a.m. She had no sleep and had almost walked for twelve hours, six of these hours spent in the tunnel by herself. She was anxious. Had the Exorcist gotten to his destination? And if he had, then did he meet the beast? These questions burned in her like iron to a ghost.

The walls narrowed more and more and the air became staler. She was near a closed room, the door made of rusted steel. Ruby slowly pushed it open, the door shutting behind her. It was an eerie thing, like the bolt on a coffin.

There where rows of books and she could tell they were ancient, but she had no time to enjoy her finds. She could feel it before it breathed on her neck, the power too much for her to miss. The Exorcist was wrong on two accounts, the first being that they valued gold over knowledge. And the second that the beast was with him …

It was with her.

Ruby did not turn around. She did not scream. All she did was draw her wand. Her wings grew and she sailed through the air. A crash rang behind her as the ground shattered exactly where she had just stood. She dodged each row of books, not wanting their knowledge destroyed. Since no crashing reached Ruby's ears, she knew that the monster wanted the same thing.

After running through another row and almost hitting a wall, inspiration for her next move struck. The young witch circled around the shelf, hearing the monster on her tail, and counting on that not changing. She flew down the same row again, but this time she did not go left, but instead flew directly at the wall. At the last millisecond Ruby flew upwards, the tip of her nose hitting the surface and blood dripping downwards. The beast did not have time to dodge and crashed through it, letting in dirt from the ground surrounding the chamber on the outside.

Taking the opportunity to get as far away as possible, she landed. When she reached the center of the room, shelves of books hid her from view, letting her breathe. Ruby struck her wand in front of her like a sword to ward off the evil. The beast rounded the corner and for the first time the terrified witch saw it.

The beast was green like mold. It had no eyes and it had slits for nostrils. Its mouth was wide and bore rows of teeth like a shark's mouth that stretched forward, along with most of its upper head which resembled a snake. The head was attached to a thick neck that had fangs sticking out of a hole. Or at least that what Ruby thought it was at first. She looked closer and choked in fear. It was a mouth... The beast had two mouths.

Its body was strong, veins popped out in all places, torso more like the dragons than any thing else on it. The creature was big and it was thick. Its wings were greener than its body and were shaped like a bat's wings. But after all of this, what scared Ruby the most was its tail and the beasts smell. The rest of the body went together in a well manner, but the tail made it look like someone had taken different pieces of animals, not monsters but animals, and sewn them together. The tail was like a scorpion's, but it was longer than the body itself. Instead of using its feet, the beast propped on its tail instead.

But the smell was the worst because it was so inviting, making her want to come to the beast just so she could become enveloped in its stench. The beast did not follow her, only stayed where it was. Ruby stayed still as long as she could, but she had to move sometime and the sooner the better. She raised her wand and from it a swarm of crows and ravens flew. They attacked the beast, slicing him with their talons, tearing at him with their beaks. Soon Ruby could no longer see the monster as the birds engulfed him. She crept around a shelf and spied on the scene through the gap. The beast silently flicked his tail, and in one swift motion, the birds fell to the floor, many cleaved in two. Ruby slid around the shelf, once again taking a path through the maze of books to gain an advantage. Her plan was to take out his tail.

She finally slid behind it, raising her wand, but before she could strike, the tail flew upwards and knocked her onto her back. Ruby's skirt fell onto her hair, blood in her mouth, but she still moved with the grace of a crow and jumped into the air, narrowly avoiding the creature's tail. Ruby knew that eventually the beast would get her if things continued the way they were.

Once again she raised her wand, only this time she started chanting slowly as to not mispronounce a phrase. The Exorcist had just recently taught her this spell after all. The beast carefully slid itself to where the murmuring witch was, still unwilling to damage the books it was set to guard so many years ago. Ruby raised her hand as sweat drifted down her brow, a shining curtain in the dark chamber.

The Yokai drew closer, edging closer. Ruby continued to wait. The beast stood in front of her, its mouth opened wide. That was when Ruby struck. White doves swarmed from her wand in droves, flying into his mouth and filling it. The jaw unhinged more and more, trying to hold the amount of flesh in his mouth. Ruby smiled. Sooner or later his maw wouldn't unhinge anymore. His upper jaw would eventually rip from his lower, and that would be that.

Of course, however, she forgot about the second mouth in its throat. It started to spin and the doves caught in his throat were shredded. As blood oozed from that mouth, the upper mouth slowly started to empty as it swallowed more and more, the white feathers drifting to the floor and gave it the appearance of a snowy ground. Ruby cursed and flew higher as she attempted to gain a back view of his tail, finally gaining it. Ruby waved her wand again. This time a spike descended from it. The spike flew to the ground, ripping through the green muscles and pinning it at the very tip. Ruby waved it several more times until the beast could not even slightly move his tail.

The creature began to roar, but not in the type she expected. The sound was not loud or deep, but small and dusty, almost as if it never made a sound at all. The beast started to crawl forward, but before it got any farther, Ruby dropped a spike through its wings. And that was when it had enough.

The creature lunged forward. It got caught for a second, almost pulled back by its own tail. Then, however, the tail ripped off, and the Yokai barreled towards her. Ruby faced it bravely. She could fight the beast now that the tail was gone and it couldn't fly. Her wand lifted to strike.

The beast, meanwhile, had only been using a natural survival instinct when it ran forward and separated from its tail. However, like a lizard, his tail re-grows and due to its unnatural healing abilities, it was completely renewed before he even reached her. Its tail lashed out, smashing through her wand and separating its head from its shaft.

Ruby was thrown backwards as her back crashed against the wall, wand uselessly in her lap. Blood dripped down her neck from where her head had hit the cold surface. But the worst wound was to her arm where the beast's tail had broken through her wand. That little resistance going through her wand had diverted from its path to her chest, burying itself into her shoulder and nearly ripping it from her body. Blood ran rapid, a waterfall of red as crimson as her namesake. The witch barely remained conscious as its tail pulled back to deliver the death blow, a fatal thrust.

It froze then, mouth slightly agape, saliva dripping steadily down its cheek. The beast looked like it was choking on something. Ruby hoped the Exorcist had come, even though she knew it was a hopeless thought. It had taken her a day to get to the end of her tunnel and who knew how long it took the Exorcist to reach his end. But still, the thought going through her mind was, "What was stopping it?" She had done no spells and yet she heard it, a slow tearing sound. He made a last gurgling moan as a black pair of claws appeared through his second mouth.

The claws had come from the back of his neck. There was a second where Ruby could see the claws struggling, and then any resistance they had felt left as the claws went their separate ways and tore the creature's head from its shoulders. She could make out a figure behind the fountain of blood spouting from the corpse's neck.

"Master?" she asked weakly, blood coming into her mouth. "Tsukune?"

She stared ahead into the dim chamber as a man stepped through the fountain. No, it wasn't a man it was … it was a boy. A teenager, she was sure of it. He stood staring at her. His hair was long, reaching several inches below his collar, pitch black and spiked. His body was pale and extremely thin. The whites of his eyes and his pupils had switched a startling inversion. Instead of the whites of his eyes there was black and his pupil was stark white, but his iris was maroon. He wore leather boots and blue jeans, though no shirt adorned his chest. The stranger was tall, around 6'5", and smiling. His hands were morphed terribly, with fingers that looked more like katanna. They scraped the floor near his feet, black hands that looked like they were forged from steel. Then he started to change. Light skin grew darker, only enough to seem normal. Normal eyes returned, except for now he had baby blues. His hair shortened and hung just above his shoulders and no longer was spiked and his hands were just ordinary hands.

He jumped lightly down from his perch on the monster and went towards Ruby. She couldn't help it as a whimper of fear came from between her lips. If he took the monster down, albeit from behind, then what would he do to an injured witch?

"Miss are you able to walk, I need to get you up?" He asked in an American accent.

Ruby just stared at her arm and shook her head. Using her left arm, she slowly pushed herself up. The boy came to her, grabbing her by the injured hand. She howled in pain and fought back tears as she felt the tug of shredded muscles. He reached across her using the opposite hand, and grabbed a piece of debris, then slowly cut across his palm.

She gazed at wonder when she saw his blood. It was violet, not crimson but violet, and splashed across her arm. Once it touched her blood, it turned into a spark of gold, and Ruby felt and watched as her arm reattached itself to the mangled shoulder. The feeling was euphoric as the liquid mingled with her own and spread across her body. Ruby's scalp started to prickle as it started to fix itself. The blood was completely healing her. Even the fatigue of not sleeping for the past 2 days was remedied. She gawked in amazement at him. He held his hand out towards her in a handshake, one she took, unable to speak.

"My name is Drake Hall. Now don't do too much I didn't restore the blood you lost fighting that thing so you should probably go to sleep but first I have a request."

She stared at her hand, still wet with her blood, and she started noticing her legs were shaking. He was right- she wouldn't be standing much longer.

"What is it?"

He looked grateful. As he stared at her, a blush came to his face. "In a few months may I come to you for some … some of your blood it … it's important."

She nodded just once and almost fell.

"By the way, you can have this. I couldn't read it, so it was no use to me, but maybe you'll be able to use it." With this he threw a book at her. She was able to make out the title right before she passed out. "_Nexus Codex"._ Then she landed face first on it.

End of the prologue.

As you can tell I have some grammar problems but they do start to smooth out later. If you find this prologue or as I consider prologues "sample" disappointing please do not quit. I was in the middle of the fourth chapter when I noticed that I did not do an authors note and I can assure you that it does get better.


	2. Melting Heart CH 1: Enter The Devil

._ Melting heart chapter one: Enter the devil _

Seven months after the events in the library.

_Journal 7/8/10 _

_Today I start my voyage back to Japan where the witch is. I wonder if she managed to decode the nexus lord knows I spent enough time trying to do it. I found my self in the villiage again I just cant understand why every time I sleep I try to come back to it, I suppose that it wants to go back to the beginning. Speaking of it 10 months have passed since it last came out I thank god there was no one near me when it did. I was in the forest so no humans or monsters died still the animals weren't so lucky. I dreamt that dream again last night I was standing on a lake watching it but it wasn't a reflection it was under the water drowning, suffocating, dying. It's good to dream so well. I relish the day that I feel it quit ruining my mind. I wonder if my mother would like this, I hope so. I managed to get enough from the nexus to know that I have almost absorbed enough blood .journal this brings me back to the witch I looked into her, her name is ruby and thanks to her I discovered a school where there is monsters every where I couldn't believe it at first but I checked more into it and its true. I have enrolled what I fear most is that it comes out at the school. My other fear is that I will embarrass my self I still don't have any idea about their culture. I don't even know how I got to Japan last time all I know is I was in the forest and I fell asleep. When I woke up I was in a tunnel then I heard voices a man and a woman's they were speaking of a nexus I followed the girl. She was going down the path to the monstrel I could feel its aura she couldn't. I got to the library an hour after she did what I found was bloody mess of a girl and the monster trying to end it. I turned monstrel myself and got it from behind in an attempt to save her. After that I healed her and asked her to promise me blood she accepted I would have taken it then except she had lost too much already anymore would have been fatal and I don't like hurting people. In a way it was a hidden gift now this school looms before me. That's all for tonight journal tomorrow I start my flight to Japan._

_Almost killed drake._

_Yokai academy several days later mid day lunch time._

_Tsukune_

Tsukune sat down he was there early moka and kurumu were on their way and tsukune enjoyed the quiet.He went to a vending machine near the court yard he bought several bottles of water and went back to his table. More and more of the students were coming from the school to eat outside today he just continued to wait. "Tsukune sorry were late we had to help Miss Nekonome clean up." The angelic voice belonged to moka and no matter what the situation when ever tsukune heard it he felt instantly happier.

"TSUKUNE!" that was kurumu and with that voice he always thought of pain. She grabbed his head slamming him into her breasts and suffocating him. He sputtered and tried to get free and as usual it didn't work. Yukari was behind kurumu and she saved tsukune by slamming a broom on her head this always worked but it lead to them bickering for the rest of lunch.

Moka smiled at tsukune "tsukune we have algebra after lunch do you need any help?" she blushed a little and waved her hands "n…not that you can't do it I just thought that you might like to study with me a little."

Tsukune smiled warmly back at moka "sure that would be nice we could trade notes and stuff thank you moka."

They stared at each other in bliss for once they weren't being interrupted by kurumu flying into moka or trying to seduce tsukune , mizore also wasn't interrupting with her ice powers this was a once in a life time occurrence. The group wasn't together that day mentally or physically in mizore's case she had of all things a cold and was shacked up in her room. Tsukune was excited the winter festival was coming soon and there was going to be an ice dance this might be the only opportunity he had to ask moka of course he had to deal with inner moka too he knew that was going to be a handful and that didn't bother him, the fact was he loved both moka's and he knew he could convince the inner moka to come.

"Moka would yo-"

'tsukune hey tsukune" it was ruby she was exiting the academy a look of worry was plain on her face.

Tsukune sighed he knew it was too good to be true there was never time to say what he wanted to say to moka, he looked at ruby and realized that she was worried he quit thinking of any thing else his friend was troubled and he would be there for her.

"Have you seen the bus driver recently or any one coming here?" she was scared and anxious as she asked.

He stared at her confused the bus driver wasn't a topic that came up normally. "No I can't say I have um are you expecting news or a friend?"

She looked at the end of the garden where the long dirt road was staring "yes we're getting a new student and from his transcript I'm not completely for sure but I think he's someone I met a few months ago and to be truthful we didn't exactly meet at a good point."

Tsukune was wondering what she meant and by that time everyone else was worried too the image tsukune was getting was a man trying to hurt his friend.

"Did this guy hurt you ruby? Do you need our help?"

She smiled, it was good to have friends like tsukune someone who would protect her "no its fine. I and the headmaster were exploring somewhere and a monster attacked me, this guy killed it and saved me."

Tsukune didn't see the problem "if he saved you then why you are scared?"

She stared back at the road and watched the wind as it carried a few rocks in its long path "tsukune I did every thing I could to kill that thing and I only managed to anger it and slow it down and even then it nearly killed me until he came. I was about to get killed and he just showed up he decapitated the beast so easily that's why I'm afraid if he could do that then, no I'm just over reacting."

Moka cleared her throat and smiled at ruby "if he comes then he's probably just trying to get an education he probably won't even talk to you ruby."

"Thanks moka, tsukune, you two really know how to cheer a girl up."

_The bus driver_

The bus was coming down the road at that point the driver was just the same as always smiling with his hat worn tight. The passenger carried his luggage in his lap and wore a smile. He had changed into school uniform.

"So son we don't normally get students this late in the year the last we got was a Chinese mafia brother and sister but that was only a month or two after school started so what brings you here."

The boy stared out of his window smiling at the school that was to be his new home and in a perfectly innocent voice and with a carefree smile answered as honestly as possible "mister I'm out for blood."

The driver looked upon the lone passenger for once his smile dropped he stared without saying a word it wasn't the thing the kid had said that made him notice something was off it was his energy. The driver scanned it again he was sure of it by this point _'this kid isn't normal his energy it's like theirs different beings in him, me and the headmaster need to talk about this.' _The driver returned his gaze to the road but his head still worked to unravel the mystery of this kid.

_Yokai academy several hours later end of school day._

_Moka_

Moka traveled through the dorms to 106 she carried a pot in her hands and she was smiling the idea of being a help to her friend was greatly improving her day. 'Knock' knock'

She waited for a minute and tried again "hang on I …ahh…ahh…*achoo*" the door slowly opened to reveal mizore her eyes were red and her nose was dry "moka hi come in."

She wiped her nose with her sleeve pulling across her face.

"Mizore that's gross" moka looked a little disgusted "you should really use a tissue next time."

Mizore stared at her like she was a talking banana "I am sick" she punctuated each word with a poke of her finger "so if you came to lecture me about hygiene then you can leave."

Moka blushed and bowed her head in apology "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that but I brought you something that should cheer you up." She brought the pot out sitting it in her lap smoke still blew from the top. She lifted the lid inside was a green broth with clumps of vegetables and meat she showed mizore.

"Thank you moka is that all" she said this rudely but to hell with it she needed some sleep.

"Umm yeah that's it."

"All right bye."

Moka left feeling sad she hadn't meant to say anything but still mizore was extremely rude to her she couldn't believe that even though she was the only one that came to visit her she was so mean to her. _"You know she wants tsukune and thinks of you as competition what did you expect a hug and kiss?"_ the Rosario rose higher as inner moka spoke nearly touching moka's mouth.

"Your right I shouldn't complain."

She continued to walk to the dorm she stayed in when she saw ruby she hadn't moved since she came at lunch she still wore a mask of fear mixed with gratitude. She stared straight ahead at the road the bus apparently had not come yet. She decided for once that she shouldn't be here even moka knew ruby needed to be alone.

The bus pulled up before moka could leave it rode to stop and ruby walked forward. She stopped at the door the driver smiled out calling casual greeting's and whispering something that moka could not hear and that didn't matter any way what moka wanted to know was when the passenger was getting off. The boy finally got off he carried one suitcase moka found that strange most students brought a normal minimum of three and his was also a small one. Ruby waved a final farewell to the bus driver and he drove away. Ruby turned to stare at the boy he stood there smiling

"You do remember our deal don't you miss witch?" there was no hellos passed between them just that one question. Ruby nodded gravely fear returning to her face. "It won't hurt I promise and its safe I've done this before you'll just be woozy besides that different people have different reactions."

Ruby nodded again relief barely showing. Moka wanted desperately to know what was going on. What was this deal they spoke of? Who was this man? The boy took hold of ruby's hand and bent his head down. Moka would have thought he was just kissing her hand if it hadn't been for the smell. Her throat dried and her incisors sprang from her mouth she felt the need to drink she stared hungrily at the thin line of scarlet that passed from ruby's hand to the ground. Hellfire it hurt her throat was an oven cooking her from the inside. A wanderer in the desert without water could only know her pain. Why was ruby giving her blood to this man was he a vampire? That was when ruby's legs buckled under and she passed out. The boy picked her up gently making sure her skirt didn't ride up. He spoke then and scared the bat guano out of moka "miss I am laying her on a bench make sure she gets to bed please." With that he picked his suit case up and walked into the boy's dorm. Moka wondered how he knew that she had been there but that didn't matter that much what mattered was ruby. She gathered ruby into her arms and carried her into the dorm

_Journal: 7/9/10_

_Journal today I have come to my new home the ride was longer than I thought and the air plane was as nerve racking as I thought it would be. Today as we rode the driver and I exchanged words and I think he suspects something he might be a loose end. The witch was there when I arrived she was nervous she should have been. I drained the normal gallons of blood she passed out luckily for me she had a friend there for her. The girl was pretty she had pink hair but besides that nothing special showed. I have studied my list of the few remaining I have learned that at least five stay at this school now all I have to do is find them. The Yoko, the succubus, the slug, the werewolf, and the vampire, these are the monsters I must hunt down. Their blood will help me greatly in my end plan _

_Almost killed drake._

_Drake_

I awoke late in the afternoon I must have missed my first day oh well I don't really care about school anyways. I wash my face and dress at this I leave. The school grounds are in their own way beautiful I enjoy the leaves. In the village there weren't any leaves. I walk to the lunch section the tables are lined up with students some are the perfect students all at one table. Besides that there are the social outcasts the jocks the clubs and the thought going into my mind is that this isn't so different from my school movies that I used to study for this place. My eyes scan over the groups and I see the girl from the night before she still has pink hair I thought maybe it was a dye but now I notice its natural. I walk stealthily to the table and stop I can hear them talking and it's about me. The pink hair is talking "I carried her to her room after words but I don't think she cared she seemed pretty scared when he did it."

I look around her table there is a little girl she looks around eleven or twelve she has a witches hat my head forms the image of the witch last night I look away from this one. There is a boy around my age in the middle of them he has black hair and innocent eyes I could tell right off that he was more or less the group leader and that he was nice. Next to him there was a blue haired girl she was leaning against the boy in an obvious ploy to seduce the boy, she had a huge rack.

"Do you think this guy is from fairy tale moka?" said nice boy.

So moka is pinky's name that was good to know.

"I don't think so tsukune he didn't seem like the type but he didn't seem normal not even for us." Moka's eyes looked deep like she was working over a puzzle.

Great they don't even consider me normal even in this place is it that easy to tell my condition?

Little witch spoke up next "we might need to be careful from now on if this guy is from fairy tale then we are probably his reason for coming here if not we might not need to worry."

"Tsukune could take care of him and if you couldn't then we could." This time rack was speaking.

So far I knew the pink girl and the boys name but maybe if I kept listening then I might pick something up on the monsters I was looking for. The rack leaned forward more and pressed the boys head into her breasts. My heart filled with disgust I hate girls like this no shame no dignity she was just leaning more and more not caring about others seeing her I nearly spat from anger. Wait. This isn't like me I normally don't get angry so quickly. My lungs felt like they were on fire my wrists ached my eyes burned I was beginning to fade out. NO… NO… "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

I roared this time the pain becoming too much for my head to handle I began running all too aware that the entire school heard and saw that display. It wasn't coming out; it was the witch's blood it had finally begun to infuse to my cells and to my energy. The process was painful and at times long but hopefully this would be a quick one. I ran and ran doors flew open as my body crashed into them. I slid around one corner and slid falling onto the ground and crashing into walls. The doors swung open teachers that were trying to eat their lunch stared out of the doors. I raised from the ground and ran again the pain lessened the more I moved motion was relief, still was torture I was out side again I had made a circle and was back at lunch my head felt like it was splitting. The group from earlier was up on their feet ready to fight and to help if needed. I ran past them and rack grabbed my arm stopping my motion and releasing more pain into my body. " what do you think your doing what's wro-" my hand flew up I didn't mean to but the pain was so much I couldn't stand sitting still any more the pain increased more and more I felt a wetness from my nose and back of my throat. My eyes soon became wet too and my ears leaked it. My crimson pain, my violet pain, my tears of blood. The force of my hand raising sent her flying she landed lightly on her feet I could barely see now but I could see her face she was pissed at first her eyes blazed like hell fire. Then she saw the blood leaking from my face and her eyes softened slightly. Slightly but not all the way I knew she would still go after me it took all of my energy but I ran. Through the forest surrounding the campus I fell into a tree the leaves tangled in my hair a branch hit me in the face but I was beyond feeling the pain, it had become too much I was minutes away from passing out and I did not want that happening in the woods. I struggled against the pain and continued to the dormitories. My eyes were straining and everything was a blur I came to what looked like my dorm. Maybe with luck I can get to my room. I ran one more time. The halls were mostly deserted I could feel sleep coming and it wouldn't be easy sleep. There was a girl in the hall now her face was a blur I could make out two blue orbs light purple hair and that was all. I ran into her my face hit hers, my mouth crashed against hers, blood filling my mouth. Before I passed out the last thing a thought of was how cold her lips were.

_Mizore Shirayuki_

Ouch. I was walking down from my room finally cured of my cold and feeling happy when I was blindsided by some boy. My lips swelled from the impact and my nose was bleeding. I looked down on him he was passed out nearly touching my feet. And he was bleeding. I gasped when I saw all of the blood. (That couldn't have been from me could it?) I kneeled next to him he seemed so peaceful when only a minute ago he had ran down the hall moaning like a madman his eyes were so clouded like a storm going through them. (That's right he was already bleeding, I wonder what happened to him.) He had blood smeared a cross his face yet I could tell it came from his eyes, nose, mouth, and ears. I looked at his mouth now; it was split open from hitting mine and one of his teeth was cracked. I touched it slightly and it gave way sliding in a trail of blood and saliva down his chin, he moaned slightly in his sleep. (Well he won't be much when smiling from now on.) I generated ice slightly on my palm and held it to his mouth as I took my hand back it stayed on him and helped to ease the pain. I started to walk away surely some one else would find him. But then my conscience came to play and I picked him up and carried him to the hospital wing. He wasn't heavy in fact he was probably lighter than I was, he looked sick even with out the blood oozing from him. I knocked on the door and a nurse came to it.

"Oh dear what happened to this one?" she asked worry covering her face.

"He ran face first into me but he was bleeding before that, I don't know why." I replied coolly

"Not another one of your bunch" an old woman with piercing grey eyes glared at me from the doorway. "If its not one of your group it's someone you send in here, let me guess this one tried to kill that little boy is that it again? Well speak up missy!"

"I have nothing to say to you Miss Song" I did not like this woman.

With that I left not wanting a direct confrontation with her again.

As I walked home I thought of tsukune. Thanks to that damn cold I hadn't seen him in a week who knows what he and moka had been up to. (Oh tsukune why didn't you visit me, moka did and I'm your future wife shouldn't you have at least visited once just once. Why tsukune why?) I continued to ponder this and kept on my path. I had offered myself to him at my home and he rejected me not cruelly but still I stood before him naked and he said no, was I not appealing to him? No matter he would be mine and if he continued to look at others so much I would have to hurt him. It would pain me to do so but ones soul mate shouldn't have so many others coming after him with out saying no. no, that's all he had to say to moka even though we had become friends there were still times when I wished that my ice dolls had killed her. I returned to my room and changed into my night clothes. I lay in bed but sleep would not come so I rose up and went to my scrap book of tsukune. There were so many things I hoped he would do that were in this book. I read the entry from when we fought mido and his pack of monstrels. That was when he turned into his ghoul form the first time. That was one of the scariest parts of my life, as mido lay unconscious on the ground tsukune hit him again and again almost like he was beating out his humanity which in a way he was. I stopped thinking about that I couldn't stand to remember that not now. I closed the book and carried it with me to bed. I soon succumbed to sleep.

1 _year earlier._

_Yokai academy gymnasium _

_The point of view is from no ones line._

_A girl stands in an empty gym scribbling in a blue notebook with a snowman drinking hot cocoa on the cover. She looks around to see if any one is in the gym with her. Her hair falls just beneath her shoulders its pale purple and is tied in a ponytail. She is used to being alone and it is when no one is around she can be her self. She smiles while blushing her eyes sparkling like snowflakes. She looks in her book. "Mrs. Kotsubo" "he looks so nice" "what a great teacher" "Mrs. Mizore Kotsubo" thousands of passages like this are written in the pages of this book. She is silent smiling as she writes. She doesn't realize it but someone has joined her she is no longer alone. A man reaches out and gently places a hand on her shoulder "Miss Shirayuki what are you doing in here by yourself?"_

_She lets a small yelp of surprise out and drops her book the man bends down and picks up the book. He reads through a few pages slowly as the girl stands silently head bowed and blushing. He smiles like a cat, for like a cat he is a predator and now he has found prey._

_Mizore_

I wake sweating as the past that has become a night mare wakens me I know one thing there will be no sleep to gain now. It is a few hours until school begins. The nightmare has made me sweat through my clothes and my skin sticks to the bed. I get up and remove my clothes which are soiled with sweat. I pull the switch on my shower and wait as the water warms. I get my clothes together making sure there are no wrinkles. I step into the shower and water cascades around me. My hair flattens against my skin. The water is perfect, the water is pure and for an instance it's like it is washing away the past. I step out of the shower minutes later I brush my teeth and get dressed.

This is not the first time I have had this dream, many nights I awake from this horror and wait for school. I was lucky in truth I don't have any reason to be this frightened I wasn't raped I froze him before he could but the look when he tried that is what I think scares me and haunts me.

I go to my window and sit on the edge the good thing of waking up early is enjoying the sunrise. The sun is beautiful it lights the sky and gives heat to the world. When it rises it reminds me of home. Even in snow covered villiage I would see the sunrise above the mountains. When I was a small child I thought the sun was an orange balloon and I always thought that the mountains would surely pop it, how childish that seems now. The wind blows through the window caressing my face and blowing my hair back against my scalp.

The sky slowly turns into a vivid violet color it is just minutes before sunrise now I am sure of it. Surely enough the sun starts to ebb above the clouds. It is orange and dim, a child waking from a nap. I smile the beauty astounding me. No matter how many times I see this happen it always looks like the most wonderful things I can imagine. I daydream for a minute and I am with tsukune we sit at home looking from the snow covered fields and I am smiling as I show my own daughter the sun rising. Alas this is a dream and not true.

For the first time I find tears rolling from my face as I think of tsukune, why I do not know. Is it because I know that in this picture moka stands where I stand, that tsukune will never have me? No I refuse to believe this there is no way tsukune would not choose me after all we are soul mates.

I turn to go away when a sight catches my eyes it is the boy with black hair. He is breaking in to the file storage room.

_Drake _

_Several hours earlier_

I awake and silence greets me I feel cotton on me and smell antiseptics, though I have never been in one I know I am in a hospital. The sheet falls as I sit up dropping lightly to the floor. There is no one here with me I am used to this and am most comfortable when I am alone. _You do want company though don't you darling?_ My eyes squeeze shut as my ghosts catch up to me even thousands of miles from home. I can never escape her she will never allow me to forget. This is a curse yet at the same time my life would be hollow with out hearing her voice, even if it is nothing but a past memory. The halls are outside the door and darkness creaks through the window shades. This is my best chance at gaining access to files. I stand up but quickly sit down again. (Damn the effects haven't quit yet worn off, figures. I should be careful especially when I am weakened.) I nod confirming my thoughts. I look around my clothes have been replaced with a hospital gown. I find a school uniform next to my bed. (I look like tsukune with this on, they could have cooler versions.) I decide to customize it. I pull the sleeves off. (There much better now then where to go.) I walk through the halls it seems so phantom at night like a ghost has hidden all of day's views. My path is short as I find the registration office there is a computer I never learned how to use one of these however so it is perpetually useless to me. So it looks like this is going to take a while. I stroll through the halls of the hospital checking door after door. (nothing damn it I don't have much time left if the sun comes up who knows what early worm will see me and if that happens then my chances at completing my goals are finished before they even begin why is it so damn hard to find these godforsaken files?) The doors I have checked have leaded me to nothing but deserted hospital walls. I decide it is time to look out side at the buildings there. I walk down seven flight of stairs and reach for the double doors. The cool breeze of night hits me I close my eyes the sensation is relaxing. I needed this it clears my head and relieves me of pain this is the best sensation just being in nature is amazing. My eyes adjust to the darkness from outside. The grounds are so much better looking now that the student body is out of it. I walk from the benches there are already a few lights on I should be careful from this point on. I slide against the walls touching the bricks lightly. A boy leans out one window and pukes obviously he has snuck in some beer. A girl falls over him puking over his head. (That is without a doubt one of the top ten disgusting things I have seen in my life thus far and I have seen some disgusting shit.) I look at each building and nothing seems special enough to be hiding files. I search for over and hour there are over thirteen buildings eight of witch are dormitories the others are the hospital then three schools. I look at the last building it is small compared to the others so due to the process of eliminations this must be the file room. I smile and slide to it but a feeling of unease washes over me. I look around there is no one here with me then my eyes scan upwards then I see it. A window is open the curtains wrap around a figure. I squint as I look up. It's her girl who is cold as ice she watches me from afar. I feel sweat drip down my face. (What now is she going to tell? Will she be a loose end that needs to be tied?) She walks away her eyes as cold as her lips. I turn back to the door and bring my claws out half way. I snap the lock on the door open the air pours out of it. Stale and dry. I enter satisfaction is on my face I have achieved my goal.

"So drake, was it, do you find it fun to break into my buildings?" The voice is dry and emotionless yet at the same time it holds power.

I turn and come face to face with the exorcist suddenly I am at the point of a dozen swords. The holders are students I am sure of it. But these are no ordinary students. They dress in black and each have a pair of shades.

"I would like to know what you are doing here; my friend seems to believe that you are trouble you seem according to him to be a mass of different yokai's put into one body, according to him anyways." He smiles again "I wonder does this have anything to do with what you did to poor ruby she was so hurt after what you did to her, she still hasn't recovered properly."

"She should have been better by now have you tried giving her a transfusion?" worry creeps into my voice normally when I drain a person they return to normal hours later. It has now been close to two days.

I stare at him he smiles I realize that I am in a situation that I can no longer control. The guards all look impassive the perfect combination of skill, ruthlessness, and silence. I have no doubt that should he give the order that I would be slain where I stood. The situation was bleak but he hadn't ordered a move yet and I hoped with all my heart that he didn't not when I was so close it would kill me to die now. The blades are sharp enough to easily cut through the veins in my body to go through my bones. He stared I was caught off guard by his eyes they were lamps in their own right.

"Yes we have given her a transfusion; I find it quite odd that you should worry about her even after she was of no use to you odd indeed." His stare it was paralyzing I couldn't speak, the longer he held me in his gaze the stronger the effect.

I tried to speak but nothing came out thankfully he averted his gaze no longer finding me interesting. "n, nnn' no one was supposed to be hurt by my coming here it was supposed to be quick and simple."

"Ahh so that is why you did not take her blood after the beast injured her." It was not a question but still I felt the need to answer this yokai was not someone you want mad at you.

"If I had taken her blood judging by the length of the tunnel she wouldn't have gained a transfusion in time and she," I looked down I couldn't say the rest she was young and nice I couldn't picture her dead not now at least.

He smiled but this time it wasn't the smile from before, before it had been dangerous like a lioness before she leapt now however it was a goodhearted smile. The guards slowly lowered their swords knowing that this had all been finished before it had begun.

"why might I ask do you want blood so badly or as you told my friend why are you "out for blood" hmm?" he tilted his head the hood of his robe slipping with his head.

This was the moment I knew was drawing near I could tell that he had wanted this knowledge the whole time. I felt cold as I stared at him I had never had to share this information the only people who knew why were dead. I knew I couldn't lie to him he would sense it in a second. But at the same time I couldn't just tell him I was stuck in a dilemma.

"Well are you going to tell or not?" he asked this so easily but an edge of danger had crept into his voice, he was one of many yokai who made me afraid.

My back stiffened "I don't suppose I have a choice do I sir?"

He smiled the danger leaving again "if you wish to stay at my school then no I don't suppose you do."

My lips were dry and my heart raced. I had to lie to him by telling the truth that was the only thing I could think of to escape this.

"I need the blood to," my pulse was deafening all my work resided on this working "I need the blood so that I can finally kill my self – sir.'

He looked shocked the others did to but his was the worst because he knew I was telling the truth not an edge of a lie had crept into my voice. He stared transfixed of all the answers I could have given him this was not one he expected. I felt oddly relieved by saying this as if years of pain had finally begun to leak out. Even if it had been by threat I finally had someone that I could share this with. _"You do want company though don't you darling?"_ her voice rang in my head and it opened a flood gate in my head. For years I had avoided people they scared me I couldn't believe in anything they said and it never bothered me that I had been alone but now after feeling this after talking with some one else it showed me exactly how lonely I truly was. It clawed into me the pain of loneliness all the years of being alone had rushed into me. I noticed that his guards were gone it was only me and him. I surprised myself by finding tears were streaking down my face it was all too much at once. I fell to my knees feeling this pain who could deal with this how they could. After everything I had been through this had brought me to my most hopeless point. Every thing was misery I wanted company I wanted friends that I could look back on and smile at their memory. My mind filled with regrets as I remembered the group from yesterday how they smiled and talked, even when they talked about me and became serious I wish I would have been with them. Why had I just stood there why hadn't I said hi or tried to explain to them I nearly had but I would have just asked about blood any ways. But through my pain I remembered that girl and even though this feeling was new to me I was struck with a new sensation. (She felt just like me I could sense her loneliness she is just like me.) I slid further onto the ground my tears making a puddle on the wooden floor each drop scattered dust repelling it from me. The exorcist stared at me with pity he turned to leave. "You may stay at the school you will be in Miss Nekonome's room and I want you to talk to her after class she will assist you with all your problems. Also you should know that these files do not classify the student's monster for exactly this reason. By the way this room is accessible to students at all school hours.

He left at this leaving me with a final slap to the face. My shoulders shook with my sobs I didn't want to go on anymore. The pain increased more and more. Was this why she had tried so desperately to find me companionship so that I would never feel like this? Oh mother why did you have to try so hard why? The pain shook me and tore through me. I had to see her I had to find her that girl she had to talk to me I had to try. I left the store room.

_Mizore_

I walked around my room gathering my things for when we began our day. School was still two hours away and I had nothing to do tsukune was hours away and I did not feel like watching TV. I look around the room and find the notebook I forgot to throw it away no wonder I had night mares it had been staring at me every night. Ice wrapped around it I couldn't bear to touch it with my hands not anymore. The ice formed into a catapult I didn't care what happened to it I just wanted it to _**disappear!**_ I sailed through the air taking ice frost with it. The notebook broke through my window I just didn't think about that happening. I rushed to the window and looked out. The boy was there he was bent over picking up the note book. He stood up slowly and looked at me. I had never seen such an intense look before it was like he was trying to see past my skin. His eyes were bloodshot and there were trails where tears had recently fell past them. He continued to stare I felt like I was trapped in the warning glare of a viper. Why did my heart increase so much. I was beginning to get scared what was he and why did he stare at me? I wrenched myself away and spun to slide against the wall next to the window I couldn't look but somehow I knew he was still staring unable to leave. I was so scared what was he? "Oh tsukune what do I do?"

_End of chapter one of melting heart._

_Authors note._ To any of you who have read to this point thank you very much. This is my first fan fiction and I am not very good at it I think. The story line is going to pickup I promise I just have to use one or two chapters to get into drakes character. Also to any mizore fans who find I am making her act wrong please send me a reply. I used volume 5 to find what her personality was like so excuse any mistakes.


	3. Melting Heart Ch 2: Big misunderstanding

_Melting heart chapter 2: Big misunderstanding_

_Journal 7/10/10_

_Today I have finally figured out my mother's reason for trying to make me open up to those around me. I feel a void where I once felt happiness. There is so much pain I can not fathom how anyone can live with this loneliness. Talking to the exorcist was the first time I have talked to some one with out it being completely about gathering blood since my mother died. I have not in over 8 years talked like that to anyone. Since I was eight I think this has all been building up and now it finally surfaced. My reasons all seem so dull now I don't even care about killing myself anymore. I had a dream once and I couldn't understand it at first but now I think I do. In my dream there I was surrounded by people different from any I have ever seen before. I stood among them in a dark place where I could see every one of their faces. We stood on a lake that was as pitch black as the area around it. The only sign of it was the drip of water and the white ripple it made when it touched the water. In my dream as time went by one person would disappear when a black claw grabbed them. I was the only one who could see the claw but I never warned them. I did not try to help those who were next I just turned around to face a new direction when ever it wrapped around someone. I was sure when ever I thought about this part of the dream that it was showing __**it **__taking those around me and my helplessness to stop it, but now I realize I was wrong. Back to the dream one by one each of the people died and all I did was turn my back to them. Eventually I was the sole survivor and for a while a light formed on the roof of the room. But then the Lake Rose and water enveloped me. A rope lay on the very brink of the light but no one was there to throw it to me. The water was near my ankle and I became worried I could see my own face. The water soon came to my face and above my hair. My face stretched as I gasped for air and then a jet stream of bubbles flew from my mouth as I screamed a silent scream for someone's help. My face turned blue and the blood vessels in my eyes all burst. That's when I wake up. I think that when the people start to disappear that's when I quit caring about friends and others who could help me in my life. And once I was finally alone I think the water represented my loneliness and the isolation from others while needing some one to help me which was represented by the rope. Was I trying to warn myself, my mind was it telling me to listen to mum? Well its not too late I have to find friends I need companions. I have to find them before the lake rises._

_Almost killed drake._

_Drake_

I leave my room finally its time to start my first day at school. It's hard to imagine that it's only been a few hours since I tried to break into the office. I find my school map and search for Mrs. Nekonome's room. I step into the room and see around 50 monsters and a cat lady at the front room. My eyes scan around the room. There are many empty seats but I choose one nearest to the purple haired girl luckily there is one two seats behind her and one row to the left. I am aware of them watching me and I know it's not the normal stare at the new kid deal. They all saw my display at lunch yesterday and not a single one cares very much to sit around me. When I sit down three surrounding students move away to get away from the freak. The teacher smiles I get the impression that she is nice but a little under the bright side. The desk is nice and I feel comfortable in it. I keep my head down and still I feel eyes on me I am sure they don't want to start anything in the class room thankfully. I look around to see what my new class room looks like. The walls are stark white and the light bulbs shaped like rods are attached to the roof. An old style blackboard is at the front of the room directly behind the teacher desk. There are blackboards to the right of me and behind me as well. On my left there is a bunch of windows. I like to look out of them and see the school grounds. I stare ahead now and focus on the girl she is very pretty she has winter purple hair and a pale complexion her eyes are crystal blue. There is a sucker in her mouth for some reason I think it means something. She has on a white shirt with dark blue sleeves that at the hand open like parachute pants. She has pockets in her shirt. Dumb ass I just realized it's a jacket. There are black straps on her bare shoulders. She wears a checkered brown skirt. And has a black leather spiked strap around her left thigh. She has pink and purple long stocking socks. And white shoes. She looks very beautiful. I try to listen to what the teacher says but except for a few things I had to learn to survive and work around America I only have a third grade education.

I give up eventually and just focus on the girl. She finishes notes fast and her work too. She falls asleep half way through class. She is cute when she is asleep. Her hair falls partly into her mouth and her sucker lay's nearly out of her mouth she drools a little too. At this point I quit looking I don't want any one to notice me watching her and think that I am some pervert or something. The things that nekonome talks about are a completely different language to me. I look around I find tsukune he is working hard and copying notes. Moka is easily handling the subject at hand. Lil witch is doing even better than moka is she seems confident and nit doesn't take me long to realize that she is the smartest of the class. (I wonder if Lil witch would consider tutoring me some times lord knows that I need all the help I can get, I should ask her later.)

Rack looks almost as lost as I am the only difference is she is still trying. The class takes forever but I try to be respectful and listen to the teacher even if I do not understand a word she is saying. And then several hours later the lunch bell rings saving my sorry ass for the moment at least.

I go to the front of the room where Miss Nekonome sits, she has pulled a can of sardines out which to me is disgusting but eh different flow for different people. "Ms. Nekonome um the exorcist has ordered me to talk to you when you had time so if I am not intruding on your time may I speak to you?" I tried to be respectful and nice but I was really nervous, seriously I need to get some people skills.

She smiled gently and sat her sardines down "so what did he want you to talk to me about drake was it?

"He didn't quite say actually but I think he wanted me to talk to you so I could fit in around here.

"Well that's hard to do since for the past three hours you didn't listen to a single word I've said wouldn't you agree?"

My face reddened I hoped she wouldn't have noticed. "My education thus far has been very poor, very, very poor."

"How poor are we talking here hm?"

"A third grade education."

"Why that's elementary school that can't be where you left off I mean that would mean that you're nearly as dumb as kurumu."

My face became redder and redder as my head drooped, I don't know who this kurumu is but she must be pretty bad to be on my level.

"Oh you weren't joking oh." She looked a little ashamed she hadn't meant to embarrass me she genuinely thought I had been joking I felt bad for her now.

"No its okay really I did mess up by quitting school but more urgent things had popped up really I don't feel bad about it I swear.'

She could tell I was just trying to make her fell better about her blunder and smiled.

"Drake I think you and me will get along nicely, I'll have yukari tutor you."

My mind went blank "which one is yukari miss?"

"She is the littlest of the class she's a prodigy only twelve and on high school level academics."

Oh so that's the lil witches name that will make conversation a lot easier now all I have to do is find out racks name.

"So do you learn quickly because if you don't then I am afraid we might have to send you to our third grade classes, yukari is your only hope."

I waved my hands in front of my face quickly dismissing the first option "no no I'll take the tutoring ma'm."

She smiled happily "now then you know your schedule you have a study plan what else is there?" she put her index finger on her chin and began to ponder what else she could help me with. "Have you thought a bout joining any clubs; I have a list if you have."

The thought had never caught my eyes before but now that I thought about it the more and more a club seemed to catch my eyes. She removed a blue list from her desk it had at least a hundred different names of clubs to join. I took it and began to read the different clubs. (lets see choice one swimming… cant swim worth a crap so that's out…basketball no. base ball would be great but I don't get the point of waiting to hit a ball just so you can run around in a circle. There's the karate club…. Yeah that one isn't going to work.) I searched the list and thought about each choice and couldn't choose. "Do you recommend any Miss Nekonome?"

She smiled happily "well I happen to be the newspaper club sponsor, if you join you get to go places and meet new people and.."

After she mentioned meeting new people I quit listening that was all that really mattered to me. "I think I would like to join if I may miss nekonome. If I may that is."

She smiled endearingly and purred slightly before catching herself "of course you can and if you want I can introduce you in fact their working right now but they should see you in their in the news paper room its on the top floor second hall way sixth door on the left."

I thanked her but refused the introduction I preferred to do that myself that way I could get used to talking to those around me. I looked for the top of the building and it took a while to find the stairway. (this is it I'm part of a group I get to meet people finally now all I have to do is befriend them and I wont drown in the lake are you proud mom?") I found the door and reached for it but my hand wouldn't turn it. I felt nervous and a little sick maybe this wasn't the best idea I've ever had. I guess it's Time to get this over with.

I enter the room and am surprised by whom I see in it. I see yukari, moka, tsukune, an unknown man with a hair band, and finally rack.

Rack instantly jumps to her feet her face scarlet with anger "what are you doing here huh?"

Apparently she hadn't forgotten the incident at lunch yesterday, due to the way no one said anything in class I had hoped that they had forgotten all about that little mishap. Tsukune was on his feet and so was moka but the other guy looked completely uninterested.

"Look rack I didn't mean to anger you yesterday I was just in pain I couldn't help…*smack*." She hit me and damn it hurt.

"What the hell is your problem why did you hit me?"

"What do you mean rack huh you pervert?"

I stood still for a minute I didn't think she would get offended by my head name.

"Oh that I didn't mean to offend you it's just when I don't know someone's name I make a name for them in my head using the most dominate physical feature which unfortunately for you would be your not so lovely lady lumps."

She bared fangs at me and I caught a nasty glare in her eyes. Crap this was not going the way I had hoped it would have. "Umm I didn't mean to offend you its just I don't have much experience talking to people so I just put my foot in my mouth a lot." She still looked like she was about to leap when tsukune came in front of me his eyes were in a conflicting state he obviously was mad at me for what I did to his witch friend and how I was treating rack but at the same time he wanted to make peace with me. "What are you doing here were trying to work here?"

He said this very politely but I could feel and edge of worry this type of thing would happen to me.

"Miss Nekonome said that I should join your club and that it would help me get fitted into this school." I bowed after stating my cause to him.

"Oh" he stopped tensing and came and held out his hand "all right then welcome to the club I am tsukune aono." I shook his hand returning his smile.

Moka stood up next "my name is moka akashiya and it is very nice to meet you again."

Oh yeah she was there when I sucked on ruby that completely had skipped my mind. Yukari stood up next smiling brightly she had on her witches hat but she took it off and bowed slightly. "My name is yukari sendo and it is a pleasure to meet you. Any one who angers kurumu is a friend of mine."

I smiled back this was a lot more fun than I had thought it would have been. The man at the front still didn't even look over so yukari pointed over her shoulder at him "that's our president genei morioka but we just call him gin and don't let his title fool you all he does is chase girls and steal credit from us ." at this gin did a wave without facing me. Rack stood up and glared at me she spat out at me "my name is kurumu kurono and you can stay over there." Tsukune walked over to me and smiled again this time he was followed by moka and yukari. Wait she was kurumu that explains what nekonome said earlier about being dumb.

"We have other members including 2 Chinese siblings but they went home for a party or something I don't really remember which. Also mizore shirayuki is in the club she should be here some where but where is the question." When he said that purple hair rose from the window sill to reveal cold girl "here I am tsukune and … _**you? **_ She looked surprised at me. But I a sure you that I was even more surprised it was lucky enough to see the gang from lunch here but her this was not expected.

"You your in the club I ... I didn't see you with them at lunch."

She looked shyly at me "I was recovering from a cold when you ran into me."

I was so taken back the odds of me and all of these people in the same club were 1 out of a thousand. I felt like I was stuck in one of those bad stories where a writer had to use the most idiotic means necessary to fill in the plot. But even at this time I felt happy at least I knew a little about these people. I stared at her again feeling her loneliness was strangely comforting like it was healing my own.

Tsukune interrupted our special warm moment after a minute off silent staring. "Okay if you're in the club then you need to find out which job you're going to take."

Moka came up to me next "I do the special events sections."

Kurumu came next "I do the sports section."

Tsukune still smiling told me his "I do the main stories like if we go on field trips."

Yukari smiled "mizore and me edit the paper."

Gin started to open his mouth when the club answered for him "he free loads."  
>I laughed at this bending over it was funny to me any ways. I started thinking of what I could contribute to the news paper I wanted something that would allow me to meet new people something fun at the same time.<p>

"Um would it be okay to make a survey section?" I was nervous, again no people skills.

Gin spoke up this time; he seemed actually curios about what I meant. "When you say survey what do you mean exactly because we don't really have any thing we want to know."

I pondered over what I would say to this but nothing came to mind I couldn't quiet figure it out. Tsukune eventually came to my rescue. "What if you take a few days and get your idea together then you can present it to us and we can vote on it. And also in the mean time you can watch how our club works."

I nodded happily and sat down at a desk.

_That night_

I started to get antsy I didn't like sleeping in my dorm I liked sleeping outside and this felt too weird. I took my luggage and packed up. (Maybe I can find a nice tree to sleep in this place is full of them but at the same time I don't want to move to far away from my dorm incase I wake late for class. It's going to have to be near here.) I stayed out side for a few moments looking around maybe I could find a good old fashioned oak. Thinking about trees brought some unpleasant memories about the villiage memories I could have gone with out. _"Mommy do you think they'll let you leave if I behave?_ NOOOOOOOOO I couldn't not again no more I don't want to remember this no, no, no it's not real. I was on my knees I couldn't stand I couldn't look around I don't want to remember no more I don't want this please no. "Dear gods please no more." Tears gathered in my eyes I sobbed uncontrollably the pain to much for me to bare.

It was a while before I got back up and it was like a weight stood on my chest. Eventually I found a tree next to some dorms I climbed to the top of the tree and put my luggage on a branch where it dangled by its handle.

(You know I can swear I've seen this place before that's the tree and that's the office. Weird.)

I looked to the left where a window was open some one apparently liked the cold air to hit them in the morning or night air I couldn't really say. I don't think I will get any sleep tonight not after that memory.

_Journal 7/11/10_

_I joined a club today it was great in just one day I have already started a three sixty on my life. It's weird how one decision can do so much to some ones life. If I hadn't come here then I wouldn't have meet the exorcist and realized how sucky my life has been. I keep thinking of that girl mizore its weird I don't usually get caught over a girl and its not over her looks not that she's ugly but if I was just going for looks then moka would be who I am obsessing over. It doesn't make sense to me I know that being a teenager with hormones and all that stuff logically I should be thinking of girls but that never seemed to interest me before so why does she keep playing over and over in my head. I keep thinking about how she felt when I ran into her and I know that there is a loneliness that even with friends can't be vanquished. She has pretty hair though, it looks so nice so inviting I can't see what she has to be lonely about. It's seriously starting to irk my nerves how obsessed I seem to be about this. Okay this is a journal not a teens guide to mizore so I'm getting off this topic. God I'm glad no one else can read this it's too embarrassing for words. So for the moment I've given up on my quest to obtain the blood that I need to kill myself but not completely. Maybe if I kill my self __**it **__won't follow me any more it's already taken every thing I have and I am just thankful that it hasn't come to this school yet. I need my mommy so much she could have helped me at least but now there isn't someone here for me. I remember a quote that I heard some kid who was working on a school project say once and I think it went something like this but it has been years so who knows if I am saying this right. "I hope the end is quick and painless and that I never return."_

_-almost killed drake._

_No one's point of view_

_The gymnasium one year earlier _

_Kotsubo watched her as she picked up her book from his hand he smiled invitingly the intent in his eyes lost on her. She stammered trying to explain to him that the notebook wasn't hers she was trying to but the words didn't come she just blushed and pulled at her ponytail. "Mr. Kotsubo I am so sorry I didn't think you would ever see that book." _

"_Its okay shirayuki you know," he put his hand on her shoulder and started to rub gently "if you ever need anything you can tell me.'_

_She looked like a deer caught in a headlight the innocence in her eyes glaring through a snowstorm in her head. She nodded smiling the very thing she had hoped for was coming true for her and she didn't need to be woken up. _

"_Your room its 106 b building correct?"_

_She looked stunned but nodded and smiled after a moment. He smiled at her warmly somehow managing to hide the intent in his face._

"_Maybe I'll visit sometime."_

_Mizore _

No more thankfully I wake up breathing heavily there isn't anymore to remember not tonight not anymore. I get up as usual when this happens and go to take a bath. I started to take my clothes off when I heard a noise. I turn quickly around and look out my window and then I see it. In the tree outside my room there is a suit case and a journal. I look down and on the ground lays drake and his face is red he looks like an over turned June bug. His face is red and he is staring at me. Embarrassment and anger floods through me. "YOU HOW DARE YOU- YOU PERVERT!" I aim and with as much skill as possible freeze him. However unlike how I usually freeze those who anger or annoy me I just freeze a small part of him. I have given him a case of literal blue balls. I walk in to my bathroom and start the shower however any relief my daily routine normally gives me has been ruined by the perverted new boy. What a freak staying outside a girl's window to sneak a peek.

I get dressed quickly this time in my bathroom incase he has recovered. I am tired and angry and embarrassed but most of all I am dirty how dare he look at me when I was de robed … oh my god I was still naked when I was yelling at him. (Who knows who was watching why damn it why did he do that … that asshole I hope he dies.)

_Drake_

_Three minutes earlier._

Still I can't get to sleep maybe it would have been better if I had just stayed in my room but I had missed the outdoors so much.

I turn over liking the balance. (There is no exception to some rules gravity is one of them and I like how at the moment if I lean even a little to the left I fall.)

I hear a click and turn over again there is a light on in the room I lay next to. Maybe some one had a bad dream or they need some water. I see a robe sail through the air and land on the floor in front of me. I remember this robe I saw it when I broke into the file room it was mizore's robe which makes this mizore's room. I sit up and try to reach my suitcase so I don't intrude on her privacy. Then she walks naked past the window and I try to look away and only succeed in falling three stories down to the ground my back hits hard and I am unable to move as the pain of the fall stems through my body. Ouch. I try to move my arm it still works so at least I am not paralyzed. "YOU HOW DARE YOU – YOU PERVERT!" I look up and see a very terrifying mizore who has steam practically flowing from her ears. I see her breasts hanging from the window as well and blood rushes to my face. Oh no she thinks I was trying to sneak a peek doesn't she. I open my mouth to protest against this when I feel ice surround my extremities I look down at my private area as the cold fire of pain pins them down and a silent yell comes through my mouth right before I pass out.

I wake up several moments later the ice is still there and I know that I have a very pain full task at hand as I raise my fist. I bring it down as hard as I can and it shatters the ice and my extremities at the same time. I black out again.

_Tsukune_

I sit in my room waiting for the beginning of school not able to sleep anymore. It was that dream again of course it is her she has filled my life since I first felt her fangs gently pierce my neck and drain my life's nectar. She walks up to me I am in my room she comes to my bed and gives me the angels kiss but then in that very instant that she does I wake up. I am glad to know her thanks to her I have gained so many friends but at the same time in side I damn her, she who has given me her blood, she who has fed from my blood, she who has wrapped my very existence around her singular universe. I have tried to stay friends with her but every day as my feelings grow I find it harder and harder and harder, how long will I have to endure this will I be an old man waiting for her to turn to me and kiss me? No I shouldn't think like this after all its not like she planned this. I am just being grouchy no need to get angry for no reason when she hasn't done anything. _**I love you moka… even if you never share that emotion with you I love you.**_ I feel the whisper of those words swirl around me, words said barely in a whisper that holds the power of a world in the very word, yes I did love her even if I could never be with her, never stroke her strawberry soft hair or her silver powerful hair. I was not in love with outer moka and I was not in love with inner moka, I loved moka herself not just one side of her personality and for not the first time I go back to contemplating life with her if she could ever combine the two, a perfect angel formed from two halves of a goddess. She has an air around her a certain aura again I am reminded of the fact that she is a vampire who would never choose to willingly be with a human like me anyways. I had summoned my courage to ask her but as always I was interrupted never even uttering the invitation. Why is love so hard?

_Drake _

_Tears are on my face and I look up she is crying again. Her face red there is some hair in her face. I can do nothing to stop this: her sadness the very thing I try so hard to avoid. She is my angel of love but an angel should never cry. Her hair black as the night a thankful thing I had inherited. Never was an emotion like this one has been uttered. A loving mother forced to watch day after day helping in the torture of her son. The very thought could have driven a mother of a different situation insane, her punishment was much worse; she had to watch with sane eyes. Another tear splashes against my cheek running down my own face. There are no words uttered from her mouth as she wails. Just the consistent heaving of her chest and that wailing is all I remember. She looks at me now her eyes are red around the edges. The very inner part of her eyes are now blood shot the vast amount of pain reveals it self in her eyes. A thousand things pass through my mind a thousand different emotions set off in my head at the thought of her pain. Its okay mother I forgive you, after all it isn't like you have a choice. Look mommy I'm all right I'm just a little tired I swear, now don't you feel silly for getting all upset. I want to say these things but at this point there is no way that I can even so much as utter something so weak and frail to cheer her up. Even in my youth I know better than to try to say something like that, knowing that through all this I am trying to cheer her up will only make her sadder. In stead I gaze into the sky the stars are out and they are beautiful I raise my arm wincing as I see the swollen mix of black and green that covers my arm like a tattoo, if they used poison for ink. She notices the pain and her wails increase tears somehow flowing harder and faster than before. Her eyes widen and she chokes trying to stop to tend to her injured son, but nothing will let her stop no inconceivable means to this end is in sight she knows the same thing will happen again and again and again until they get what they want, and with out having to look up I know the question she is asking her self inside, it is the same question she asks her self when ever this happens: when they are done will they even leave enough for me to love? The thought is mutinous to her to think about her maternal needs to have me when I am lying here in pain, to be selfish enough to want her son. The very thought is like a dagger that she has placed to her own throat in an effort to love me. I am not offended I am only five but even I have the same question. At this point I want to die it is not too late to kill my self if I were to do it now but if I hesitate too long then it will take too much to kill me I wont be able to I'll just heal before I die, even if I were too stab my heart I would not die if I wait too long. No child should have to have these thoughts but I do oh how I do. Death would be a sweet bliss compared to this, but one thing keeps me tethered to this world. I know with out a doubt if I was to die then my mother would follow and I didn't want that I wanted her to live to have a chance to be truly happy and to experience joy. I gurgle as I try to speak with her but no words come out I know that I have no energy but it is important that I say what I have to say so that her pain will ease if only a little. I try again and more gurgling comes out of my mouth and now blood bubbles to my lips, it is not the first time that day that blood has touched my lips. My mother stopped crying when she saw the blood, she shakes now the act of tears coming out is not enough for her body to expose her pain. I am tempted to try a smile to cheer her up but I cannot and if I could it would only make matters worse. Instead I roll my head to the side no longer able to see her in this state. My mother who means everything to me is in pain and that is something that I can not stand to see any more. She wipes her nose on her sleeve and holds my head into her chest heaving with her sorrow. I look into her eyes just staring into them then utter the last words I am able to speak for the time being "mommy I wanna go home!" she looks at me and nods still heaving and still bearing the pain of the true world on her back she lifts me up and sure enough we go home._

I wake up screaming and it is noon I have missed another day at school but that doesn't mean anything to me I just want my mother it is a simple thought that barely surpasses my mind but it is true, no matter how impossible the want is I know what I need and I need my mother I want my mother.

I try to stand but that doesn't help me any as the pain from earlier quickly drops me to my knees. Since I am not able to move for the moment I instead start to think about mizore. She may have hurt me deeply but I understand why she did after all it looked like I was a pervert looking at her from her perspective. Still I felt connected to her and for some reason I couldn't quite fathom I find my self constantly remembering when our lips met the time I was running, it is a good memory and one I will never forget.

I hobble across the ground as the pain recedes slowly; I find the school building and search for her. She is in the class she sits in the back row her face in her hands as she stares at tsukune. I find my self smiling these are emotions I haven't felt since I decided my imminent death. I notice why she chose these seats is to watch tsukune without his knowledge and this brings a chuckle from me.

God she was awesome I didn't think about the fact I could be spotted but I did think about one thing I was starting to like this girl. I had only met with her a few times each time was a brief meeting but I liked her. I was obsessed with her in my head I could only think of her. My mizore as I now would call her, god I wanted to hold her head, stroke her hair, and especially talk with her.

The bell rings now and it is time for them to gather at lunch, I detach myself from the window and climb one of the surrounding trees waiting eagerly for some more of mizore. She stays at the back of the crowd waiting for tsukune and his little group to take their places before joining them. What's this? She doesn't join them instead she transcends to the ledge next to their table. _It seems that mizore and my self are both stalkers, that's good to know; maybe this can be a conversation starter._

I watch as she takes out a neatly folded lunch and begins eating an assortment of foods that I have never seen before. She nibbles on the food like a field mouse. She finishes early and she pulls out a notebook and begins writing every now and then turning her head so that she can hear more as to what tsukune is saying. She continues this ritual most of lunch every now and then she will blush with some hidden thought that I would pay dearly to know.

I glance over at tsukune and his group, yukari is playing with tarot cards while kurumu laughs at her for being a silly little flap jack. A tarot card stands up and kurumu's eyes widen as the tarot card flies towards her. I watch moka as she watches the display not entirely into it. Of the entire group it is tsukune that I watch the most, he looks like he desperately wants to ask moka something but is scared and cannot.

How funny these people are when I take the time to think about it, you have a boy obviously infatuated with a girl who remains oblivious as the rest of female student population and some of the _male_ population paws after him. This is ridiculous not funny but I let it go no need to get caught up over this any ways.

It appears that tsukune has finally mustered the courage to go and ask the forbidden question. It is now that I notice the other girls in the group suddenly get a dangerous glint in their eyes as he leans towards moka. It is at this point I see mizore stand and before a word passes through his lips she throws an ice shard, the shard sails through the air between his face and moka's ear. He jumps back and now looks around to see her at the ledge.

The bell rings fortunately and she gets up to leave. Her skirt swishes as she walks by and not for the first time my heart skips a beat.

_That night_

I followed her all day and can honestly say I like her a lot she is sweet but at the same time she is a viper in your house, this is a true woman. I walk up her stairs to her room I look around nervously as if it is a crime to simply have intentions to be in her presence.

I tap her door softly incase she is sleeping but then again It isn't that late she shouldn't be asleep. I see her eye through the peep hole it is excited at first maybe she believed that tsukune was here, it quickly turns to rage and the door is busted open ice surrounds my throat and I am pushed against the wall my eyes close in pain but when I open them she is standing there I see a very sharp and very narrow ice claw right between my eyes.

"What the hell do you want pervert boy? Were you hoping I walk my room naked?" she stares at me eyes ice cold waiting for an answer.

I point to the ice surrounding my throat but she doesn't ease at all. I try to speak pass the crushing cold on my larynx. "I … wa … snt … sp…ying …on…you." I rasp this out and can feel the ice ease a little but not entirely I can see she wants better than that but is now willing to listen to what I have to say. "I like to sleep outside." I gag as the ice tightens again for only an instant, she is telling me that I had to explain my self better or it was my hospital room I would sleep in tonight. "I slept outside all the time when I was out side of the school and I missed it." She doesn't do anything telling me to go on. "I just wanted to sleep in the tree honest I didn't even remember this was your room until you leaned out *ack*." The ice tightens even harder at this point; obviously she didn't want the leaning out part to be brought up.

She lets the ice evaporate completely after this but there is still weariness in her eyes she is ready to pounce if I show even the tiniest sign of danger. I am bent over rubbing my throat with my hand when I feel hers on my shoulder. My breathing catches and I could swear my heart just stopped.

"Are you injured?" she asks as she helps me stand up. I shake my head still feeling the phantom touch of her hand on my arm. I smile at her then bark a cough then a wheeze as my larynx starts to feel the effects of the cold.

"What are you doing here anyways incase you haven't noticed this is my own private dorm, there's no one else to see."

So she lives by herself huh, this is interesting news to me and I don't like it. What if some sick freak barges in here who will she have to protect her? Wait a minute what if I had been a sick freak? Never mind this thought is over.

"I wanted to apologize and clear up the situation from earlier I didn't want you thinking that I was some type of pervert like that gin fellow from the club, and I was hoping that you would be my friend." I stare at her awaiting her response.

"I accept your apology and if you want to sleep in that tree you can but do something about the _view_ and as far as being friends you did just join our club." She smiles flashing snow white teeth. My heart does a flutter and I remember when I felt those teeth. She walks to the door and opens it; sadly this evening is now over for me. I bow to her and leave she shuts the door and I go down the stairs. I climb my tree and pull out my journal, tonight I have a very special entry to write.

_Journal 7/12/10_

_Today is one of the best days of my life journal it is amazing what having a crush does to a person it is like a mystical portal that opens joy and a desperate hope for future happiness. Her name is mizore shirayuki and I have known her for exactly 5 days. It is so strange I cannot figure out what has made me fall for her so soon. All I know is that when I see her face and hear her angelic voice a little bit of the sad darkness I call life suddenly gets a little brighter. I am so happy to be around her but there are some times I wonder if mother is happy with me. You are probably wondering what brings this up journal. To day I remembered my fifth birth day today journal and I remembered her reaction to my birthday present. God I miss her but the pain I have been carrying is starting to fade just like her voice fades from my memory. I am in a moment of bliss but as with all moments of bliss I worry what will happen when I finally get removed from the moment. I wonder is it cruel to gain friends, good friends only to kill myself later? Is it cruel to force people to feel pain at the loss of a friend when it was the friend's death? It does not matter for no matter how much I like these people I cannot continue my existence for any longer than I have to. He is still out there and he will never leave me alone I find it strange for that reason that he has yet to find me yet if so any one who is close to me is as good as gone. FUCK I hate that god damn villiage I hate that they made my life like this, they made him why couldn't they kill that murdering freak before he ruined my life and lead me to this, why did they have to use my blood to make him why?_

_-almost killed drake._

_End of chapter two_

_AURTHORS NOTE: If any one has any comments please I accept them. As for the rating on this fanfiction while it is not my intention to make a smut fanfic I do realize that these are teenagers and cussing and possible lemon scenes might happen but again that is not my intention to make a porn fanfic and I apologize in advance to any readers who could do without lemon when and if it does happen. Also Rosario +vampire is not exactly clean so if you are reading this then you have probably read the manga so any thing I do should not offend or take away from my true intentions and writing. Odds are this will be lemon free._


	4. Melting Heart Ch 3: Finally!

_Melting Heart chapter three: FINALLY!_

_Journal 10- 2-10_

_It has now been 2 months since I first arrived at the school looking back I have made some pretty good friends. I go to the club as often as possible but to be truthful most of my going is to see mizore ahh M-i-z-o-r-e what a beautiful name. _

_ I stay in there until the sun sets on most nights, this way I can just chat with the group while they are there and then work when they leave. I have found out a lot of interesting things about the members of the club. So much news none what I originally came here to find though. _

_ Apparently yukari is a little genius she is the smartest kid in the school and moka is the second. She is a bisexual girl though this surprised me when I found out though; apparently she has been trying to get both moka and tsukune to love each other + her._

_ Gin is apparently a true wolf just like everyone has been telling me though it took me until my first month here to see this first hand. I was walking to my tree after a long night at the club and I heard a noise near kurumu's dormitory so of course I went to investigate. So here I am walking in the middle of the night towards a girl's dorm looking for a strange noise and at this point I just start thinking of how much like a cheesy horror movie this sounds like._

_ I get around to the door and I don't see anything so I start thinking that I was just hearing thing's; nope don't think so. I hear it again a kind of heavy breathing now that I am closer to it. I go over and start searching the walls and then I notice it is coming from above not only that but there is hot steam flowing from the top. I silently start climbing the opposite tree and make sure I climb to the top._

_ So I am sitting on top looking down and I see a hole in a wall and at this point I am thinking that some one got a hole in their bathroom and the steam and noise is from there, I am only half right. So I start to mosey on down when is see a head a little a way from the hole. That perverted wolf has at some point when kurumu was away drilled a peep hole into her bathroom probably some where with a good view of her bathing but where she cant see it. _

_ He is just sitting there smiling as she takes a hot shower in front of him. Of course being a gentleman I climb down from the tree and I start towards kurumu's room. I get to her room and I knock and all she says to hang on and I hear her getting out of the shower and drying off then she opens the door sees me and of course she gets all huffy and asks why I am here so I say that I just caught someone watching her shower and she says that that is impossible since she put some curtains up when she caught gin spying once. So I tell her a bout the magic peephole and she suddenly goes red and follows me outside where she sees gin._

_ Next day when I see gin he has a huge bruise on his face in the shape of kurumu's hand. She tells me she appreciates me telling her then she slaps me. At this point I am like WTF but she tells me for all she knows I was peeping too and just wanted gin out of the way._

_ As for tsukune I discovered that he truly is a nice guy to hang around. He cares a lot for his friends and really would do anything for them. He comes off as a little too emotional to me, not trying to be rude but he is always talking about peace and love sheesh what a hippie. Don't get me wrong peace is something every sane person wants but you don't see me yelling about it 24/7. _

_ Tsukune is also madly in love with moka and it is so obvious surely some one has figured this out by now. I think the other girls figured this out but that just makes them fight for him more which I really don't get._

_ Moka herself is pretty cool I guess but I just don't get how she hasn't noticed so you know that is really ticking me off._

_ I keep stalking mizore and I would probably feel bad about it if she herself wasn't stalking tsukune. God she is so freaking cool I mean when I stalk her I normally just hide in a tree but she has thousands of hiding places. The other day moka and tsukune were talking in the halls and right after she leaves tsukune stays back and waits a few minutes looking like he just missed some huge chance or something. Then he leaves and boom out of nowhere mizore just comes out of the air conditioning vent._

_ God I love her so freaking much she helps me on the club assignments too like for our last edition we were behind time but she and moka were done so they helped the ones who weren't. Moka of course helped tsukune and mizore helped yukari. She came over to me next and helps me on the student advice column which being my first year as a student I don't know what they were thinking assigning me this. _

_ She is cold to touch but that doesn't matter much to me after all I like the cold. She isn't cruel exactly she is more of the shy type but at the same time she isn't spreading the gospel of sun shine daisy's and cute little rabbits either. God why can't I quit thinking of her?_

_ Any ways this doesn't really matter because I still have to end it all I still have to kill myself. If I don't then he will find me and he will kill every one I care about and I don't think I can go through that again. _

_-almost killed drake._

_Tsukune_

I have until the end of January to figure out how to get moka to go to the winter festival with me but that still doesn't mean much since I found out about it in July but I still haven't got my chance. *sigh*.

I sling my bag over my arm and start to the main building as always. I keep my head high but still this problem is weighing me down. Moka is still my friend and if that is all she will ever be then I can accept that, but I just cant forget all about her and the possibility of us being together. I keep going over it in my head, the time that she was under yukari's spell and asked me to kiss her thigh.

"Hey dude how are things hanging?"

I look around and do not see any thing, who was that, who just said that? "Who's there where are you? Show your self."

"Up here dude sorry guess that was pretty dumb hold up I'm getting changed be right down."

I look up and see drake putting his shirt on his shirt I forgot that he sleeps next to mizore's room. God how can a person be that obsessed with some one and the other person not notice it, it's not natural. You would think mizore would notice that the boy was head over heels for her. It makes me so sad when a couple isn't together because of a reason like that.

His accent is so American maybe that's it maybe mizore doesn't date foreign. He finally starts climbing down from his tree waving and smiling.

"So tsukune what do we have today huh any tests or any thing I know maybe we have a big club meet."

I smile at him and his morning cheer it was good to be able to stand around and talk to someone who wasn't fighting over me not that I would give my friends up for anything in the world.

"I don't think we have any thing too important just trig notes and the usual school assignments, so there isn't going to be any test's and as far as the news paper club goes we just have to finish printing so that Monday we can start selling the new issue."

He smiles at me and I can tell he wants to talk to me about something and from the way he smiles yet still looks uncomfortable I know that this conversation isn't going to be good.

He notices that I figured him out and he drops all pretense of a smile and just sag's his shoulders. "So you ask moka to the festival yet?"

My eyes widen how does he know that I want to take moka to the festival I hadn't told anyone about it yet. I mean I didn't fawn over moka did I? Was it to obvious that I want to be moka's _boyfriend_ I didn't walk around drooling over her did I?

I mean I like moka…No I love moka but I don't just go around watching her do I? Then again every boy in this school likes moka she is after all the most popular girl in this school. She has perfect looks and she is so kind and treats every one more or less the same. But with me it goes beyond her looks or personality to me its like the sun shines of her skin and her breath is the wind, in short to me moka is my world and she has been since I first met her.

Then again she hasn't shown any sign that she feels the same way she just treats me as friend, then there's inner moka who I also adore just as much as I adore outer moka, I love moka herself not just the outer moka or inner moka to me one with out the other is not moka at all. But inner moka would never want to go out with me after all to her I am nothing but a lowly human and she is a majestic vampire.

"No I haven't asked moka out to the festival or the dance for that matter. I swear I just can't figure out what to do drake it's like I want to with all my heart but when I actually try I can't. Even if the girls would let me have a chance with moka I doubt that I could have the courage to ask her out I mean if it doesn't work out then we might not be friends the way we used to any more." I sigh in defeat finally admitting the fear that has caused me many sleepless nights.

"tsukune I can honestly tell you right now that I am not in the least the person to have a heart to heart with, I mean damn I barely have my own shit handled; screw that I don't have my shit handled, but I can tell you this it is better to risk something than to wait until its too late trust me that is something you can always count on to be true.

I look at him he smiles back at me and I realize that he is right about one thing he doesn't have his issues together you can tell that just by looking at him but I don't think he wants to talk about it. I stop and start thinking about what we know about him so far. He saved ruby, he drinks yokai blood, he is totally smitten with mizore, and he is in the club that's about all we know about drake.

"eh… tsukune why are you staring at me?" he looks on edge and nervous I must have been staring the whole time " I mean I know that I am like totally hot and all but I don't swing that way cowboy."

My face turns red and I look down I didn't think that I was still staring at him. I want to ask him more about himself maybe he has a problem we can help with, I want to but I have a gut feeling that wouldn't be the best idea. Still how can he expect to get over the past if he doesn't acknowledge it?

"all I'm saying is that I have been here for two months going on three and you probably have been her a lot longer than I have so that means you have been crushing on moka big time for a long time. I know that it is intimidating asking a friend out when I was on my own all I did was watch TV dramas."

My eyebrows arch up (TV he hasn't had anything but TV to talk about and to help with that just seems strange).

He sees my questioning gaze and is quick to defend himself "there is nothing wrong with getting life lessons from television. Sure there is a lot of crap on there I will be the first one to admit that but sometimes there is actual truth in that crap. A lot of people see a drama and think that none of that could happen in real life and they are wrong the stuff that gets brought up in drama is stuff that happens everyday."

His face is red after his rant but I see his point and I smile apologetically. I still can't do it though I mean I do love moka but there are so many factors involved here, too many players on this chess board. If I could get to moka there would be her reaction, inner moka's reaction, and the group's reaction, not to mention the fact that she is a beautiful and powerful vampire and I just can't get her to go with me no matter what because I am not worthy.

I have thought about her so much since I came to this school but even more than I have thought about here I have thought of the inevitable truth. I am not worthy of moka's love.

_How do I know that though? Maybe moka is just in love with me as I am with her maybe? I mean crazier things have happened._

I shake my head the thought is impossibility and I don't want to become hung on insane fantasies.

"Dude I mean it you should like totally ask her out I mean what do you have to lose, shit you know what scratch that I will tell you what you have to lose if you _don't _tell her you have your manhood, your love of your life never knowing, risk seeing her in the embrace of another dude one day and you will lose your self-respect."

My nostrils flare I have had enough of this boy "Quit saying dude!" I practically yell at this point " I don't see how my feelings or intentions towards moka is of any concern of yours and further more who are you to talk about going after the love of your life when you don't even try to ask mizore out huh?" my anger quickly fades as I see the sorrow on his face.

He looks down and starts to scuff his feet on the ground and says in the most pitiful and sad voice I have ever heard "I didn't mean to piss you off I was just trying to do what a friend would."

I look away and rub the back of my neck the awkwardness of this moment pressing fully on my consciousness.

I shrug and apologize not having meant to hurt his feelings and also take back my comment about mizore. He smiles trying to hide how hurt I really made him and just waves off my comments.

"So why haven't you well you know, asked mizore out I mean not that I try to get into every ones business or anything but it does look like you like her an extremely large amount?"

He stares at me dumb founded like the answer's obvious which it probably will be. "Dude isn't it obvious? She is totally infatuated with you. Until you find someone she won't move on and she will never give guys like me a bleeding chance." He sighs a little like the truth is an old wound to him "any way I play it over in my head every time I ask her the result is the same, she refuses me because she wants you."

I smile the mood shifting greatly from the previous minute "so I guess that means the real reason you want me with moka so fast is because you want mizore huh?" I ask jokingly

"That is crap and guys who do things like that is crap, doing things to help people just to get what they want is wrong. Yes I saved ruby and asked for blood but that is not the same. I didn't trick her and then use the circumstances to what I wanted. Any one who uses tricks and hidden meanings is crap." He takes a deep breath "I only want to help because you're my friend, if in the end you chose mizore over every one else I would still be yours and her friend, though to be honest I would skulk and act like a two year old for few weeks." He says smiling.

The bell rings then and he shoots off towards the building not even aware like I was that mizore had just heard our whole conversation.

_Moka_

I wonder what tsukune is up to right about now, he seemed so down yesterday I wonder why? In fact now that I think about it for the past month or so he has been very upset. Is he in trouble?

_"You can't stop thinking about him for a minute can you girl?"_

Eep I look down at my Rosario normally she doesn't talk to me and when she does it normally is only to alert me to an unavoidable danger.

"Umm what do you mean inner?" I ask sheepishly trying to feign ignorance.

"_Don't try to pretend moka, after all we hear each others thought's so it is not like I don't know what you're thinking." She said with the same cool and indifferent voice that I had become so accustomed to._

"It," I blush "its just that I keep worrying about him, I mean except for a few occasions he always seems so happy, but lately all it seems like is that he has some problem."

"_Yes as I said before I already gathered that from your thoughts, what I asked was if you couldn't stop thinking about him for a minute." _

"Well maybe I….." I stop from saying it not knowing how she will take it "umm inner me how would you feel if tsukune asked me out?"

"_I would say that he is a lowly human that does not even deserve to be in our presence." She said so matter of fact'ly, " how ever if you were to ask him which once again reminding you that I can hear your thoughts, you were to ask him which is what you really meant to ask me, I would probably hope to come out during a date or two."_

My jaw drops as I struggle to understand what it was she meant, was she saying that if tsukune was to ask he would be treated like a dog, however if one of us asked she would gladly go with him out onto a date?

"_That is exactly what I mean foolish girl, honestly I swear some times you are so dense." There was merriment in her voice as she said this._

"But how does that make sense inner me, why would you kick him to the curb if he asked?" I asked gently and quietly as if the walls were listening for the answer.

"_its really very simple as a lowly human he has no right what so ever to consider himself worthy enough to ask me out, on the other hand if either of my sides by which I mean you, were to ask him out then that would mean that I wanted it." She said as if it were obvious and completely natural._

"Oh" I could not think of any thing else to say to that, the logic applied to that reasoning was in short "ridiculous".

_1 year earlier no ones point of view_

_There is a knock on the door and she runs to answer smiling happy that there is really hope that she has found her love._

"_Mister Kotsubo come in please." She says smiling._

_Mizore_

"Agghh" I sit up again thankfully I don't go too far this time only a short scene.

"Oh … god" I feel tears slowly frosting on my chin and I push them off listening to the ice shatter on the ground.

There is no more coming and that in it self is a blessing, thank god.

I slide my robe half way down my shoulder then pull it back up abruptly.

_Is he still asleep out there?_

I go to the window and sure enough I see him chest heaving slightly and his face contorted in pain.

_I wonder what could possibly have happened to make him have such horrid nightmares. I wonder if his are worse than __**mine.**_

I walk to the bathroom and splash water onto my face breathing heavily.

"_So why haven't you, you know, asked mizore out?"_

What did he mean by that? I could only hear some of what was being said but from what I saw this drake has some affection for me. But that would not be right I mean I want to have snowflakes with tsukune. (For reference read Rosario +vampire season two book one chapter one)

Still I can't help but to feel flattered that some one who so far isn't a scumbag creep has romantic intentions towards me.

I go to the window and stare at him his hand over his journal as he sleeps.

I notice for the first time how nice his hair looks black as night and smooth. His skin was very pale almost as pale as my own.

But it was hard to appreciate the beauty of his face when it was as twisted as it was now.

_Still he is kind of cute I guess not like tsukune but still cute._

I walk back to my bed shutting the lamp off on the way. As I lay down and wait for the grip of sleep to claim me again I start humming to my self an old child hood song from my home land.

"In winter, in blizzard, I wish for nothing better.

I dream of snow and I dream of white, a winter is perfect delight. My love my love, stay in the snow, my one my one please never let go, my love my one the last breath I breath before my eternal sleep let it remind us of the winter's sleet. I wish for you a happy end, I wish for me a fresh beginning. Though soon we melt our snowflakes still remain. In winter, in blizzard, I'll always remember, the heat of our hearts in a world of cold. My dear my dear forever let us dream of snow."

My eyes start to drift after the final verse but before sleep claims me I hear through the walls something that melts me to the bone, a sound so sad I instantly feel lucky that I am not the voicer of it. It is one word moaned with the agony of one who has seen the end of the world and lived past it.

"Mommy"

_Drake_

_It's coming oh god its coming why won't it stop coming, her hand holds mine as she too waits for it. The crimson liquid slowly crawling towards my arm, the tube that houses it is firmly in side my vein. My mouth is sand paper dry; my tongue hurts when it rubs my mouths top. "Mommy please I don't want to please mommy, don't make me mommy please… Please" my eyes are wild and searching for any mercy among them._

_She looks at me her face almost mirroring my own her voice once so beautiful is now ragged with a pain that bears no describing " I cant baby I cant."_

_I know she can't that she would if she could but still I thrash around trying to disconnect the tube that threatens to send the vile liquid into my being._

"_Mommy if you love me you won't let them, please mommy you're supposed to protect me… Mommy... Mo- Arrghhhhhhh." The liquid has finally slid into me, the life force of another now sustaining me. Her mouth opens and she starts to shrilly scream with me I feel warmth on my face and I cannot tell whose tears they are: mine or hers._

_I bite down deep on my cheek blood filling my mouth and dribbling over the sides. Funny how one doesn't remember these things when they actually happen._

"_Oh god baby its okay… shh-shh, its okay mommy's here its okay. Alright baby."_

_Blood begins to run from my ears, acting as glue that sticks my hair together. _

_I have left my body now and am staring at my self. Blood has come out of every opening on my body. Even my pants have red stains starting to grow and expand from both sides. My mother thrashes to hold my hand and I slap her screaming in agony._

_Then the second drop of blood is introduced into my body._

_I now come back to my body and am introduced to this new invader the pain doubling beyond belief. _

_My mouth stretches far beyond what should normally be expected and instead of a scream coming out the pain has reduced the noise to a steady croak much like static on a radio._

_My mother has gotten a hold of my hand and is now trying to console me._

_Her hair is now matted to her head and she has blood from where I slapped her._

_Her eyes are filled with tears "baby it's almost over don't worry its almost over come on baby, there, there it wont last much longer don't worry."_

_She is trying desperately to console me but that is nothing more than a losing effort. _

"_Momma make it stop please mommy mo..." the third drop has now fallen into the tube this time the trail is faster. The drop glides down the leftover of the previous drops so that it instantly falls into my vein. _

_My eyes swivel in my skull and I begin to thrash faster and stronger. The medical gurney that I am strapped to begins to creak and swivel and I feel hands come from the darkness to strap me down._

_She strokes my hair with shaking frail hands. I notice that there are smears of blood over her hands and arms and through the darkness I finally see it. In my thrashing I have hit her multiple times and now her eye is bleeding profusely._

_My head roles idly to the left my, consciousness all most completely torn and sleep now threatening to release me from this horrible pain. The packet of blood is still full and I will remain strapped to it until drop by drop it completely empties._

"_Status" his voice replies._

"_The subject seems to have begun the melding process faster than previous injections." The nurse replies_

"_Keep us posted"_

_My mother lays her head on my chest weeping with sorrow. Her heaves rattle through my body and I close my eyes her sorrow ironically starting to ease and settle my own pain._

_If my mother could hear my thoughts then what would she find right now would it be a child screaming for it to end, would it be a child who has grown decades beyond his years? Or would she the results of a shattered thought organ that now struggles to hold together one consciousness so that it would have a function to continue? Perhaps if she could peek inside of my head and read my thoughts she would in fact hear and see that all three possibilities are a reality._

_Her voice now a croak asks me her "Baby" how am I doing. I don't answer my pain is enough without trying to point out that is useless to ask such a thing when I have only received three drops from a whole bag of blood._

_I drift off to the one place I have that they cannot torture me anymore. Sleep comes easy to me especially in the current state I am in. it takes me for less than a second how ever for that is when the fourth drop hits my blood stream._

_My body rises as far as the restraints will allow for me to rise. I writher on the gurney turning from left to right, there is a dark patchwork of black and green slowly climbing my arm and god it hurts._

_I no longer am able to control my self for her. No longer am I able to hide what I want from her. "I-WANT-TO-DIE KILL ME!"_

_She shatters when she hears this but I do not care. I continue to scream this well past midnight the same to six words over and over again until my throat bleeds from it. The bag has been emptied by one/fourth and is still dripping._

_The villiage clock tolls and midnight has officially come. _

_I am now five years old._

_The dream shifts to another dream a worse dream_

"_MOMMY"_

I wake up my chest heaving and sweat sticking my pajamas to my skin. I turn on the tree and heave and heave until I eventually release bile from my mouth it hits the ground below with a sickening splat.

"Hey"

I look over startled to find mizore sitting on her window sill holding a rag and a glass of water out towards me.

She had a worried look on her face that contrasted strangely with the shadows.

I took the cup washing the taste of bile from my mouth and wiped the excess away from my mouth. She looked at me curiously I could only guess as to why.

"Bad dream huh?" said softly but truthfully this only made me more upset and I had to look down for a minute.

"I know you probably don't feel like talking about it so I'm not going to ask, how ever if you want you can come in and sit for a minute."

With that she turned off the window sill and back into her room.

I cautiously made my way into her room not wanting to abuse the privilege.

I stopped for a moment, shivering like crazy.

Her room had to be below freezing point, seriously what was her ac on. I looked around the room taking in what ever I could. On the walls there were postcards with pictures of what could only be described as a snow kingdom on it.

Her walls were painted white with stickers of snow flakes on it; she had small round rugs blue with white lines, cute.

Her bed was pretty basic so I wasn't exactly curious about it.

She was in the bathroom I could hear the sound of water turning on and then suddenly off. She came out with another glass filled to the top.

She handed it to me again, this time I slowly sipped on it enjoying the cold as it tingled with my mouth, I felt slightly better now that I had some water and time but my hand was still shaking and not from the cold.

She sat down on her bed eying me curiously, her sucker bounced once or twice as she swished it around her mouth. I smiled half heartedly and sat on the couch.

"Your room is nice mizore, one thing is for sure you have it as close to home as monsterly possible."

She smiled slightly at this her sucker slipping upward.

"It's the best I could do." Her eyes were tired but still managed to shine with happiness.

I was quickly losing things to talk about besides her and that would ruin the moment and right now all I wanted was to keep this alive forever.

I folded my hands in my lap and started to twiddle my thumbs as I tried to think of a conversation that I could start, but In all honesty besides these past few months I lived in forests and deserts except for rare journey's into towns and city's.

"I've never actually seen the snow" I stopped my self cursing my stupidity for mentioning that, she doesn't care if I've never seen the snow damn it.

"Oh really?"

My ears perked up instantly, she was talking to me actually talking to me, even if all I had were stupid comments and conversation starters.

"Yeah um when ever the season for snow was coming around I was always in a warm area that didn't get any. It sucked and all but I did see a lot of it on this portable TV I had." Crap now she would probably think I was a bum, why had I mentioned a portable TV as my only way of seeing it.

"You should try to see it one day trust me there is nothing more beautiful than the snow"

Though I could have disagreed I chose not to.

"I grew up only knowing about snow drake, so to me it was hard to imagine a world with out it so I guess you could say as far as snow goes I kind off love it."

I smiled at her feeling my lips rub against my upper teeth in the process.

I loved this, I had spent months wanting to talk to her, to be near her with out it being just another stupid club thing, and now here I was talking to her about snow of all things, I didn't care though I just wanted to continue like this forever sitting on this couch talking to her.

"My mother used to live in a snowy area before she was married, so when I was young she used to tell me all about it."

"In my home land we would always talk about the sunny areas that our mothers had told to us, I guess that was our version of your stories."

I smiled at her again eyes shining happily with glee, but was struck with sorrow at the same time.

We talked for hours after that, at first it was about our different stories of the weather but then we started to talk about other things as well. We talked about how the school was a walking death trap and we talked unfortunately over the many feats of tsukune.

_Tsukune_

"This article is really going to go over great I can just feel it moka, all the work we've put into it will pay off big time."

She smiles at me and I feel my heart nearly jump out of my chest.

"Tsukune you really did well on describing the fundraiser for the snow festival, I mean isn't it just a perfect school event?"

You have no idea moka just how perfect it could be alright I'm going to do it now, its time to finally do it.

"Moka speaking of the snow festival would you mind-"

"Tsukune I need to see your article"

*Sigh*

Well gin normally doesn't interrupt my leaps at her so its only fitting that now would be the time that he does I mean I can only get so far before he interrupts or someone else does.

"Don't worry tsukune I'll do it, no biggie." Drake says while standing up.

He gets up grabs my article and goes to the desk.

I have a funny feeling he's trying to open the path so that I can finally do it, not that I am complaining of anything.

"So any ways um so yeah moka the snow festival I was wondering if you don't already have plans then maybe we could…"

I feel her before she even speaks and inside I yell in fury but there is nothing I can do about it so I just turn.

"Oh tsukune read my article it's over the different forms of love potions doesn't it just make you happy?" kurumu asks me with a blush.

"Coming through rack, printer ink coming through, oops."

Drake "accidentally" falls and drops the ink on kurumu it strikes her on the head and begins to drip down her head.

"You clumsy idiot, does this stuff even come out?" her eyes are livid and worried at the same time as she tries to rub some of it out of her eyes.

He smiles at me, letting me know that he has my back in this venture and for once I start to gain hope that I might succeed, especially now that I have some one on my side.

I look back at moka and start up for the third time but before I can even ask I feel a presence watching me and I turn to see mizore sitting in the corner a ice shard in hands. I look at drake hoping to see him coming up with a distraction but instead I see the opposite.

He raises his hands and shakes his head sadly and it doesn't take yukari to realize what he is trying to say "Sorry dude you're on your own".

I sigh in defeat and go back to my article as moka watches me waiting for me to continue. But I don't after all what's the point of continuing something that will surely only fail in the end.

I continue working for the rest of the day and to no avail do I succeed so near the end I lay with my head placed on the desk and think about what I could do to get her alone and ask. I know now that drake is on my side until mizore is the one stopping me so I have a sort of half helpful friend in that department. Oh well I guess it's better than nothing so I might as well use it while I can.

"All right club it's over time tonight, were still nowhere near the deadline" gin shuffled past us as he went to retrieve more paper.

I guess tonight's not the night.

_Later on that night_

Kurumu stands up and stretches her back pops loud enough for everyone to hear. She looks around at the group then exclaims loudly how it isn't right that it's past midnight and were still working. I know what she means and though no one is willing to say it, we know why were here so late. Even though drake is a hard worker, he is slow he doesn't have the right education and he takes tutorials when the rest of us are hard at work. Beyond his education he resists when we try to make him interview students like he is afraid to get to know them.

But right now besides kurumu and me he is the only one still awake, desperately trying to get his portion finished so that we won't have to wait on him. I look over at yukari who fell asleep on her paper, the ink from her pen rubbing across her forehead. Mizore has her head lain back across the chair and is drooling slightly. Moka has her hand against her face and is breathing softly; I blush when I hear it.

Drake looks upset again he probably got stuck on another paragraph or something. It is amazing how one individual can affect the whole group. As I stand to get up to go and help him I am surprised when kurumu walks over and starts talking with him. He looks surprised at first then smiles and starts listening to what she has to say.

I go over to yukari and gently shake her she looks up bleary eyed and tired, I notice how she has finished her column so I tell her to go to bed she nods and instead of going to her room, she lets her head fall back on the desk with a deafening thud. I go to wake mizore but stop and look at drake who is still working so even if it is a mistake I let her sleep. When I get to moka my heart starts to jump and I feel shaky, I bend down and lightly shake her shoulder "moka", I say softly "it's time to get up". Her eyes open and she looks at me with a sort of droopy dog look then stands up and stretches.

"I finished my column so if any one needs help I can" she slurs the rest of her sentence in her sleepy state.

My eyes soften as I see her and I sigh softly. "Moka its okay we finished and the only one left now is drake, so you might as well go back to bed.

She rubs her eye slowly and goes back to her paper. She hands it to gin, she takes a look back at me … she leaves. I don't know why but when ever she leaves it feels like something horrible has entered my life or it could simply be that something like paradise has left it.

Yukari finally sets up and looks around she yawns sounding every bit like the kid she tries so desperately not to be. She blinks a few times then stretch's somehow producing more pops than kurumu. "I can stay behind and help drake so the rest of you can go to bed, if that's okay with you drake?"

He looks at her like she is a gift from god, "of course it's okay with me if it's okay with everyone else that is." She walks over to him and I hear him whisper thank you.

Kurumu looks up and informs us she has just finished. She hands her paper into gin and then leaves.

I walk over to gin and hand mine in he gives me a tired half smile and walks with me to the door. Once outside he turns to me again this time with a serious expression. "You're planning to ask moka to the winter festival aren't you?"

I nod wearily fearing that he might try to take out the competition like he had done when we first met. My hand absently strays to my Rosario bracelet stroking it, he sees and smiles.

"It's not like that tsukune, damn it if I still wanted to take you out I could have done it when you were human and moka wasn't around." He gives me a faint smile "look to be honest moka may be the sexiest damn thing I have ever seen, and yes I may want her but damn it I have spent too damn long chasing after one tail with no success. I need to move on and to be honest I'm considering asking out kurumu, not that convincing her will be an easy task."

That's an under statement I mean with all the groping on her and spying on her that he has done you would think it would be impossible especially with all the groping he did when he trained her this summer. But then again there are at least two instances that might make it where he would have a chance and they were both on the same night. When we went against the safety commission leader kuyo he had saved her and then he nearly died standing in front of a fireball for her.

"I know it's a lost cause but if I can spend a year going after moka I can at least spend a few months going after kurumu right?"

I smile and nod both happy that I might just have lost two obstacles and happy that they might be happy together.

He pats my shoulder and walks down the corridor, whistling and stroking his hair.

I travel slowly back to my room.

_Moka_

I cant believe I am doing this but desperate time's call for desperate measures. . . at least that is what inner me has told me any way's.

_ Relax I assure you there is no way that this can fail especially when they all think you've gone to bed._

I take a deep breath and then open the door. I sit on the bed and wait.

Tsukune's room looks so nice.

_Drake_

Yukari stays with me until around two, god bless her but I couldn't keep her any more after that. She leaves somewhat sluggishly. I go over and stand next to the door.

I go to mizore and watch her sleep. She looks so peaceful right now, I reach out slightly touch her skin, it is so cold and soft I blush. This girl is so, so, so beautiful I just cant quit thinking about her I mean she seems so out of reach sometimes like there is a wall of ice protecting her from other people from other environments, but then she seems like a snow flake, so fragile like one misplaced word or touch could shatter her being, she is my goddess.

I stand back not wanting to wake her anymore; after all she must be exhausted from the nights work. Still I can't help but stare at her but then again I never did have much control over these things. I can't help my feelings and to me they seem so out of pace so fast I mean I've been here for what five, four months? Yet I am totally and completely infatuated with this girl of the thaw.

I look down at my article and try once more to do the work but damn it is so hard. I look at my quotes and sources trying desperately to make them form a good article.

_ When asked what he thought of the administration here at yokai academy sophomore student hikado mikimori had this to say._

"_The administration is really lacking in direction. In my home room I have a teacher who stares out at the sky for most of the class I mean come on what teacher does that. And don't get me started on the enforcers, they, instead of doing their jobs; act like they are the freaking crime bosses. And lets be honest there are so many school rules being violated that yokai academy's punishment threats are nothing more than a sick and twisted joke just the other day I walked in on a lizard couple doing it, right in the back of the building." _

Poor hikado enforcers came for him a week after he said this and no ones heard from him since.

_The same question was administered to kagome kurosake a junior here at the school. "The headmaster never talks to us, the teachers are always showing off their monster forms, the enforcers are the problem not the solution, and there are totally no rules that we have to follow. I love this administration I think all schools should be this way._

Enforcers never came for her then again she is pretty wealthy and she must have paid them off.

I think I might need to pay these guys a visit, not just to release hikado for my folly but from what I've heard there are quite a few monsters in that group whose blood I have yet to consume. Maybe tonight would be good for that visit. I look over at her again damn she is so beautiful, why I am I staring at her?

I go back to my work and try to forget about her, like that will ever work.

_Tsukune _

*creak* *click*

"Tsukune, I hope you don't mind that I am in your room".

WHAT THE FUCK

When did she, how did she, why is she in my room. I must be in a dream that or dead. Okay so drake totally was a psychopathic killer and now I am in heaven. Well that figures.

No it's no dream and I am not dead but then how? How am I in this situation? In a way I am kind of mad. I have almost spent two years trying to get a moment alone with moka. Even at my own home it didn't work even though she was the one who came to me.

*Sigh*

I wonder who will burst through the door will it be mizore, kurumu, or will it be a surprise like the exorcist and some mission or else I get expelled. I wonder what curveball fate will strike me with this time.

I look tiredly at moka for once my energy has gone; for once she doesn't charge me with life. Have I given up on our chances together?

"Hey moka, how are you" I say this unenthusiastically, she looks hurt and that; that brings me back to my senses. Why am I always doing this?

Then it hits me I am always doing this. It isn't always fate (key word here always it is still fates sometimes) fault.

I remember the first time I screwed up a possible moment when we were choosing clubs and I tried to get moka to enter the swim club just so I could see her in a swim suit and I should have looked for a club we both could have liked. Then there was when we first met mizore and she wanted us to go snack shopping, _she had asked me out,_ Too bad I let a petty problem get too me so I screamed at her like a child.

Not this time I won't screw this up again, she has done something un-moka like in sneaking into my room; just to get me alone.

I smile now with joy "what are you doing here? I thought you went to bed"

She smiles at the shift in my mood; I smile just because her mouth curved up.

"I… I needed to talk to you, its important." Her voice quivers with a simply adorable flare that I can't help but think increases her beauty.

I begin to walk to her my hand unclenching at my side. Her eyes lift to my face as I walk and she gets off the bed. "Yes moka" I ask softly almost with out breath. She looks directly into my eyes; her eyes have become soft and warm like melted chocolate.

"I just... I"

She slips her hands onto my face and her warmth radiates through my body.

She move her head towards me; I believe she is about to bite me, it has happened before in a moment like this.

"I have wanted to do this for a long time tsukune" I don't know how to explain the feeling I get when moka's warm lips press against my dry ones; I do however know how to describe the look of uncertainty on her face.

I wrap one arm around her spine and the other I run through her hair, her eyes widen then close as I press my lips firmly to hers. I pause and look at her in a new light. She isn't my goddess, she is not my radiant sun, she is not my angel, my savior, she is not anything that I have thought she was before, and she is so much more. There is no way for me to say what she is to me, but in this moment I realize something I think I have been to foolish to acknowledge for a long time now; my life would be nothing if not for her presence, and I don't mean that the way I have always told my self that , I mean that my life from birth to now and if I had not come here and had married a different woman; all that would mean nothing because my fate is tied to moka, life is moka.

Her face is flushed and she is near tears, I am glad that some one as with so little worth can at least do this for her, make this reaction for her; tears of joy.

My hand strokes her hair and she presses her self against me, her arms wrap so tightly around me that it hurts; I love it. Her breath is cool on my neck and mine is hot on her hair, a perfect union.

Why has this taken so long? Why would fate do this? Stop this magical thing from happening, stop us from happening? Then it hits me that fate was helping me always helping me. It helped me to find moka, it helped me to find friends, and then it used those friends for a great purpose. Fate used my friends from stopping this because I simply was not ready. I was still unaware of it all the debt I owed for moka, the way's that I had taken her for granted. Fate knew this and it had used all of my friends Gin, Drake, Yukari, Ruby, Mizore, and Kurumu, especially Kurumu, to stop me from being whole until I could treat my other half with the respect and love that she deserved.

It doesn't take years to finally see your miss doings; sometimes it can happen in just one minute. For me all it took was seeing the woman I loved do something she was embarrassed to do, all it took was moka setting in my room and on my bed.

"Tsukune would you go to the winter festival with me?"

"Yes"

End of Chapter three

Authors note: I finally finished this chapter. It took me from September to April 3, 2011 just to finish this scene. The chapter main body took only about two weeks due to my schedule. But this scene was so worrisome I mean getting together the main couple of the series when they still aren't together in the manga. I had to listen to my cousin who with out her help I could never have done this it was she who suggested that moka should be the one to finally instigate it and she should sneak somewhere that no possible or should I say plausible interruption s could happen.

Okay now as I said this scene is important so if there are any of you who would have done it differently then when you reply I would love to have you send me your own version of the scene in-fact any scene you want I would love your input.

My cousin has brought to my attention that there is no ways that kurumu and mizore are gon'na take this laying down. Well yes and no. you see I tried to set up a way for both mizore and kurumu to have a way to cope with this so please enjoy chapter 4. REVIEW PLEASE.


	5. Melting Heart Ch 4: Preperations

_Melting Heart_

_Chapter Four: Preparations_

_Journal 10/4/10_

_ I am so sleepy I just now got in and it is seven in the morning. I was too tired to make it back to the tree so I am in my room. I worked hard and finished the column YAY. In the end I fell asleep around three but then something great happened. Mizore threw an ice shard at me. I mean that wasn't so great and it hurt like hell plus since when I last saw her she was drooling on the table it was also kind of surprising. But she smiled when she did and that woke my sorry ass up you know what I am saying? Wait you're just a book why am I asking you that? Any way so yeah I got up went back to work and finished. Everyone would have been let down if mizore hadn't ninja stared my forehead so Yay Ninja star. Also memo when confronting enforcers remember to locate dungeon and release Hikado. _

_ -almost dead drake_

_Drake_

I wake up well past noon but thankfully it is a Saturday; that doesn't mean I am not still tired though.

I leave my apartment and start to walk around my school just taking a breather. I walk past a young couple with there heads bent down together. Ahh so cute.

_That was a cute couple; I like the girls pink…hair… wait a damn minute… I think… was that? It couldn't be?_

"Moka? Tsukune?"

Their heads snap up and I see bleary eyes and radiant smiles, thank god they are not glowing nor do they have that pungent odor of the intimate nature.

"Hello drake, and how is your day going?" moka asks sweetly with a slurred voice.

I gape as I connect the dots in my mind. Moka + leaning on tsukune+ sweet radiant smile X the fact that they were most definitely just kissing = a new couple…= HOPE.

I jump into the air pumping my fist up and down with joy, not just for them finally getting together but for the fact that now Mizore might finally start to realize that there is more in this world than tsukune… I estimate that my chances have risen from 0% to about 25% - 50%.

"Oh my god you guys are together this is great. I didn't think it would happen this soon but boy am I glad it did."

Moka smiles slightly and kisses tsukune on the neck. *SLURP*… okay make that bites tsukune on the neck… I wonder if mizore drinks blood… that was retarded, I am retarded.

"So did you err…um… have a nice night?"

They start spluttering and waving their hands quick to defend each others virtue.

"Okay I get it there was no hanky panky going on sheesh a simple yes or no with out the drama would be nice. Or would that be asking too much from Tsuka… or Mokune…hmm we must figure this out." I put my hand on my chin as I think of a couple name for them. It does not go that well and I think I am going to have to get to this later.

They sigh and stand up not bothering too hide their frustration at my intrusion. I respect that, it lets me know that I am over staying my welcome.

"Tsukune I am going to go take a bath all right, I'll see you later. You too, Drake." She smiles and swipes at her eyes as she goes back to the dorms.

Tsukune smiles and watches her leave; his eyes do not blink until she is out of sight, then he falls back onto the bench and closes his eyes.

I smile and walk away, I can not put into words how happy I am for them, this has been long awaited and now it just seems so perfect. _Now mizore will be mine bwhahahahahaha… note to self evil laugh is way too much… my voice sounds like an echo…echo echo… I need to aaargh. _While lost in thought I walk into a tree my nose slightly trickles blood…blood._ Why should I be happy about this it's not like I will have anytime with mizore even if I can get her to get over tsukune. I still have to die._

_Man life sucks._

_Kurumu_

What a beautiful day god the weekend is like totally great, the sleeping in late, the free time, and the tsukune time. This is going to be a good day. I go to the sink and look into the mirror checking for any unseemly zits or pimples that could ruin my beauty…nope none.

I put on my uniform and spray some perfume on… it's seduction of course. Now I am ready to go hunting for Tsukune. Where to start well the cafeteria would be good he is normally there in the mornings.

When I get there and he isn't there I pout a little then smile he probably came back late to help dumb ass finish his column. _Poor thing probably fell asleep waiting for drake to finish._

I swing into the news room ready to fling myself at him but no one is there. _Surprisingly Drake is finished…he must have got Yukari or someone to help._

"Tsukune where are you." For the record it is not whining it is simply upset asking.

I swing over to the hospital dorm to see if maybe he got in a fight after we had all left, but I do not find him.

_Tsukune normally doesn't disappear like this so where is he and why cant I find him?_

I start to look depressed as I look more. I consider breaking school rules and revealing my monster side so I can get a sky view, it seems like a good plan. My wings unfold from my back and I leap into the air circling around trying to spot my man.

I see the dorms, thousands of the students milling around them, but I cannot see my locket wearing sweet heart.

I spot Mizore on the ground she shifts from trash can to trash can sneaking around and searching for Tsukune looking as confused and as worried as I do. Worry creases my brow; my only solace is that one of my biggest rivals is in sight leaving only 50 more to go. When we are together we must do something with these obsessed nuts.

For a millisecond I consider asking _her_ if she has seen tsukune… there is no need… for I see _her with her lips on TSUKUNE._

"MOKA, YOU SLUT!"

The scream rips from my throat guttural and betrayed how can he do this to me?

_Mizore_

I look towards the air and spot a livid Kurumu. I worry only for as second as to why she is angry, but then it hits and I worry about some thing else.

Why don't I care as much as she does anymore?

_Drake_

I look up

"Damn … cat fight."

_Gin _

I look up and see Kurumu or more importantly I see her skirt. Wait a second what's going on?

_Yukari_

I look up away from Ruby. She looks up from her scroll. I knew this day would come so I run to my camcorder.

_Kurumu_

I dive bomb towards the pink haired bimbo hoping to crush her and save my precious tsukune from her seductress powers. Tsukune pulls the bitch out of my attack and I start to have a painful feeling that he wasn't under any sort of control.

He glares at me angrily, condemning me, "Kurumu, STOP IT!"

He chose her over everything over my love my devotion, those words thrown so vehemently at me with lips kissed by moka. Tears began leaking down my face as he made his final decision-

And it wasn't me.

Rage erupts from my being, an all out fury turning my vision a deep crimson as I spot the two people who I wish to destroy more than any that has ever existed. The woman who stole my love away from me and the love that never wanted me in the first place.

My claws shred through my human skin and I cast a powerful illusion at them both. The illusion is that of a thousand knives all claiming parts of their skin as their own. Tsukune grabs Moka and leaps away from the illusion, evading instead of breaking.

With tears leaking out of my face I laugh, he is trying to get away with out hurting me unaware of the fact that I am shooting to kill, he won't make it out alive if he continues like this.

I fly towards him casting illusion after illusion only to have him dodge each one.

I quit with my illusions and begin my full force physical attack. I catch up to him and strike for his back. My claws rake at fabric and only barely make contact with skin. He groans and falls down rolling with moka in his arms, when he lands I am already on her slashing with all my might as she struggles to avoid my claws and as he struggles to stand up.

I feel a powerful aura behind me the same aura I feel whenever someone threatens his precious. I am used to this aura so it doesn't surprise me and in one quick motion I swing my arm backwards my claws slash through his cheek and blood stains my hand I hear a soft groan and then I feel a punch in my back. My body flies towards the wall and my spine feels as if it has snapped but I do not care.

Slowly I arise from the ground blood trickles down my mouth and I look for him but he and his little tramp are gone. I can feel their energy on the roof of an abandoned dorm and I fly not at them but into the dorm. Debris hits me in the face in the arms, I maneuver upward then. I crash through the roof and rake at the afterimage of tsukune who has jumped to yet another roof, does he ever stand still?

I swirl then and try to cast another powerful illusion this time it is an illusion of a towering wall blocking his escape. I fly towards him and strike my right claw out and as I suspected he tries to dodge left. When he dodges my left foot catches him in the stomach and saliva flies from his mouth. Moka releases a scream and dares to say his name. I stab my right claw down and thrust my left up. Blood pours from Tsukune's back but his arm blocks my intended strike at Moka… figures.

I go for another but then I am blown backwards by the sudden release of monstrous yokai energy. His arm wasn't only protecting Moka it was releasing her as well.

"You spoiled brat dare to lay your hands on me? Know your place."

She strikes out with an upper thrust kick but I am ready for it. I swing and avert it then I dive to the one area where not even almighty inner Moka can get to me, the sky. Then I remember something from a year before, these same words were spoken by a self confident mermaid about water but she found a way to get the fish… I need a new plan.

I dive higher into the air looking for an advantage something that could be used to distract her. Then it hits me, I look at the sun my eyes burning from the second I do. I fly towards it and then I dive bomb Moka again. She has her arm up trying to block the painful light from her over sensitive over sight-full and over useful eyes. I tackle into her and she releases a surprised burst of air and falls backwards onto the roof. Before she recovers I slash across her face releasing ripples of blood and then I claw at her thigh trying to hinder her kicks. I dive back up then and I fly towards a building and drop my yokai energy. I can see as she stands up fury written all over her face but that doesn't worry me. If I die then at least I can cause as much damage as possible. I search around for something of use maybe a gun ...as if. I find it then something sure to work as a distraction.

I hurl my distraction at Moka, she kicks the TV and I attack her still raised leg clawing and gouging with all I have then I feel something I liken to being the same force as a falling meteor as I fall to the ground I realize that inner Moka has just _ punched_ me.

I roll away as I cough up blood she normally would have chased me down at this point but instead she sucks air between her teeth and looks down at her leg.

I succeeded in making her leg a bloody mess. I know that if I do not act fast she will just heal thanks to her enhanced healing abilities. I fly forward she goes to kick but due to her injuries she is too slow and I slice down from her Achilles tendon all the way to her hip. A torrent of blood flows from her leg she hisses again and I fly towards her other leg only to have her leap up and onto my back. She punches the back of my skull, I nearly faint instead however I land with a face full of dirt in my mouth.

I go to stand up only to have her bring her leg down like an axe directly to the middle of my spine. I cough blood and drool and try to roll over but at this point she has a hold of my tail. No not this not again I am not a weak little sniveling imp like when we first met a year ago she will not beat me like she did the first time not again. I kick with all my might and strike something soft on her I feel blood begin to drip down my leg; a broken nose tends to do that to a person though.

I kick again and again until she finally releases my tail, I roll away and start to limp away to reassess the situation when I feel her hand wrap in my hair and pull my back. She swings me by my hair slamming me into the ground with earth shattering force I go to stand up and she slams me to the other side this time. My hair begins to pull from its roots and I scream in pain and humiliation. This is almost worse than losing by being slammed by my tail. I can't let her do this I can't lose like I haven't spent the entire break training day and night with mizore and gin. I did not put up with constant groping by gin only to have my former friend beat me so humiliatingly. I try one last desperate act hoping that it works I burst my wings out in mid swing. They hit her in the face agitating her nose and she releases me. I fly into the air again to gain some breathing room. She looks up at me with an almighty fury. Her leg has already healed and her nose is in the process. She runs to a building and leaps onto it pushing backwards and flying into the air. I fly towards her and surprise glints in her merciless eyes. I twist around her and she turns to attack me only to have my tail wrap around her neck. In a brief moment I consider trying to choke her to death with it but I know that would only end in a very painful failure. I use my tail to throw her to the ground; she twist's right before hitting the ground and uses my momentum from throwing her to push herself back into the air. Before I can react she lets out a quick snap kick to my breasts I gasp in pain and then go sailing into the air. I begin falling backwards seeing the wind like a tunnel, there is a rushing in my ears and it feels like there is pressure in them. I hit the ground hard and dust falls settling over me like a loser's blanket. I feel a warm liquid begin to spill from the back of my head and seeping under my back where I can no longer feel my wings. I breathe out and nearly pass out when I feel a horrible pain in my head and my ribs. I see more blood from my back and I am convinced that when I fell on them I crushed my wings. I try to sit up, try to fight but I can't. I try to move my hand but I cannot even manage a twitch. I see her finally land gracefully on to the ground at the moment the only signs of a fight with her is her ripped clothes that the boys are ogling, a black circle on both sides of her face from her nose and the blood. It may seem like evidence but it is nothing in comparison to what it should really be. She walks over to me ready to finish what I had started. I am shocked when she just turns to walk away. Tsukune runs to her and checks on her. She just gives him a quick assurance then walks to her dorm. Then _almighty tsukune_ decides to check on lowly me. He looks worried and tries to help me I want to fight him but for some reason I cannot move my body at all, was the kick to the back worse than I thought? Before he touches me I see a well groomed hand grab his wrist then I am lifted not by tsukune thankfully. I look up into his face shocked to see gin carrying me. Those idiots why would they let gin carry me in an injured state who knows what he will do to me. I continue to worry until we reach the hospital wing. Then they put a needle in me and I fall to a tormented sleep.

_Drake_

Damn. For two people fighting over love that was a pretty tame fight. Not that I want my friends hurt or anything it's just that I was expecting a battle not a little skirmish. I look around making sure no one is looking luckily for me most of them have dispersed to else where since the exciting part is over. I follow my nose to where moka lost blood and I scoop up the dirt. I would rather not do this but I know that no way in hell would she willingly give me her blood and this isn't the first time I have had to stoop to this. I open my mouth and begin devour the blood soaked dirt. When I finish I start to look grossed out. I look over to where kurumu landed luckily there is a puddle of blood there and not soaked into the ground. I have had an incubus injection before but never a succubus. I don't know if the incubus would have done it alone but I do not want to risk it so I head over to the crimson puddle. I start to bend over only to have a horrible pain in my stomach. _"Man I guess the stronger the blood the faster the effects, would have known this sooner had I paid attention."_ I fall to my knees and almost wretch then I thrust my hand into the puddle and bring it to my mouth only to have a fit of coughing make me drop it. I almost faint then I put my hand back into the puddle and quickly thrust the liquid into my mouth. The coppery taste alone almost makes me heave then I do heave no longer able to stop it. Vomit spills over my shirt and pants and I roll over onto my stomach. _"I can't pass out in the middle of school damn it no matter what I have to get into my room"_. I stagger forward eyes starting to fog over struggling to make it to my room. I brush pass various students hearing them mutter to themselves about the condition I am in. "druggie" "drunk" "the school really should have better regulations than this" each person was trying to come up with their own explanation. I lose sight completely and I fall on the floor, I am soon unconscious.

_Drake age five July 4__th_

"_Honey you don't light it like that" _

_I look up at her smiling as I try to light the firecracker my way. "How do you light it mommy?"_

_She smiles and takes the firecracker back from me holding it by the very end then she puts the lighter right to the string and throws it, I start laughing and clapping when it goes off. I pick it up and light it like I was shown and then I hold it. "Baby let it go please". I smile and watch as the fire reaches the end of the string. The pop happens faster than I expect and I blink in surprise. On my hand there is a smudge of gun powder. "Baby are you okay?" she reaches down worried trying to see a mark where my hand is injured. "It's okay mommy it was really warm but it felt good." I say with a smile and flip my hand back and forth. She stares open mouth at me then her eyes fix back on the smudge. "Baby are you sure you're not hurt?" "Yeah I am mommy, I really am sure."_

_A month later _

"_Mommy I can't get down please mommy help me, help me."_

_She looks up at me in fear, fear and wonder, she has witnessed much since the first day she stepped into this village but for her these things still scare her. _

"_Baby how did you get up there you shouldn't be able- you couldn't be able- who put you up there? Was it the leader is this a test? What happened?" her eyes are wide and worry shines from them what wonders they are. _

"_I just jumped up here mommy no one carried me, but now I can't get down it's too high I'll get hurt help me mommy."_

_She stares up trying to figure this out. I am atop the largest tower of the village cathedral (it was all ways a irony that the villagers worshiped to a higher being to me) she know that it is at least between eighty and a hundred feet in the air and she cannot figure how I could possibly jump that high._

"_Baby you say you did this but I just don't understand how you could do that I mean h…"_

_She puts a hand over her mouth staring at me. I am unaware but all the signs of my change have finally connected in her brain. She now realizes her baby her only child is no longer a human, at least not in the strictest sense. I have done many things that might be explained rationally away in the past year but this has now become too much to rationalize away. I have become a monster, just like the villagers._

_ I look down at her trying to see her finding a way to find me safety my "Mommy" who always takes care of me. I think of how when mommy gets me down I will be scolded so I think of how I can make her wrath less possibly by pulling the cute card. I wait another ten minutes while I watch her and I can see that she is thinking hard._

"_Baby I don't see any other way around it, I will have to wake the village leader, I am sorry but I don't know what else I can do." She says this with regret obviously sorry for any pain that may come my way; sorry for how she has failed to protect her one and only son._

_ I however think she is angry and trying to punish me, I feel fear trickle down my spine and then I find it going on my arms. I frantically yell down at her I frantically plead with her. But she shakes her head and starts to walk away. So it is with this action that I try my final solution anything to avoid seeing him._

_ "Mommy I was just messing with you I can get down all by myself wait and watch see mommy see." I smile down trying to look like I was just pulling her leg then I jump, then I plummet._

_I do not notice my mother's reactions to what I said before I jumped but now that I look back I do. Her face was a pale white even before I had jumped because she knew that I was lying and that I couldn't find my way down. She tries to tell me not too but she is too late. I am aware of both now and then what her reaction was as I plummeted and that was unbridled terror, a terror with the most painful scream I have ever heard. "BABY NOOOOOOOOO!" it feels like that scream has gone on for my entire life it feels sometimes that I never truly escaped that moment. The scream is shrill and loud almost as if it pierces my entire being something of which I think it has._

_ My arms flip and they flap I struggle to land on my feet. I cannot scream because of the wind choking off my air pipes. I land hard on my feet pain is instantaneous and I nearly black out. I fall forward in slow motion; at least it seems that way to me. My legs buckle and I fall face forward. My head lunges out before my body and it cracks against the sidewalk with a sickening effect. In truth it was probably a second or maybe and this is a stretch two seconds for my fall and landing to end. When I landed I sprained my ankles and busted my head open. On any one else I would have been dead, this was the proof of my change. Even at that age as I stared at the puddle of blood surrounding my face I knew the truth that I was no longer human. When my skull healed within minutes I also knew that soon I would be more than just a monster._

_Present day_

I awaken in misery and pain the way I always awaken after I have obtained the liquid key to a lifetime of work, the red mercury. I look around and see curtains around the bed, I smell disinfectant, and the light is a dull glow that threatens my sanity. There are groans all around me and there is a smell of blood everywhere. I know of only one place that is able to perfectly replicate a living hell, I have been here before. Damn I'm back in the god forsaken medical wing.

I sit up and stare at the IV drip in my arm along with various other machines that I have never seen before. I lay my head back on the pillow not bothering with removing the IV perhaps it may help some. I feel as if my mouth is made from sandpaper something I really don't want to get used to but it seems more and more likely that I will. I look down at my arm watching as the veins start to bulge in some areas. I wonder at this point exactly what type of blood will be produced when I finally get the last that I need.

I sigh and start to think of ways to avoid thinking of mother, mizore is the first but I do not want to use thoughts of her merely as a distraction of pain, it would feel somewhat like using her and that is something that I would never do. Instead I think of something that always distracts me, am I hell bound or will heaven open for me? I have broken many commandments and I have hurt many people in my life, I have also killed. I hold no illusions of being a good man that deserves to walk heavens golden streets and to see her- moving past that I am distracting myself from her not to her.

Will it burn when the flames of hell lick at my skin; I have not felt heat in so long that I doubt I will have any resistance to it. I will pay that is true but I will also be a final lock on him. With my death he will no longer be able to harm those who have done nothing to deserve his wrath. Is it a selfless act maybe not but it is a safety pre-caution for those who will have no defense against him for those who will bleed before him.

No I do not want to think of this at the moment, there is nothing more painful than wanting to walk but not being able to.

"Gin I just lost the first boy I ever loved could you not be a hound right now and just leave me alone?"

"Kurumu am I being a hound? No I don't think so. Face it babe I carried you all the way here and was a good boy the whole way here not even once touching you in your weak prone state." He stresses the last three words so that she gets his point.

"What are you trying to say wolf? After all you've done to me why should I go to the festival with you hmmm? Why should I even talk to you? I know you think you'll get me as a rebound is that it? Little hurt succubus Being _"Grateful" _to the boy who takes her to the hospital and offering to take her pain away. Is that what you think will happen?"

"Kurumu calm down you've been in here two weeks but you don't want your wounds to reopen do you? And to answer you no I don't think that I would be a fool to think that. "I hear a deep breath from behind the curtain next to me.

"And as far as to what I have done for you, never forget that twice I have saved your life so that makes us even on the petty stuff."

I hear no response perhaps kurumu is stumped and with out a snappy come back or perhaps she is finally starting to see behind the wolf in gin.

"I trusted a boy who was innocent to everyone and a truly great person… and he ripped my heart out of my chest and stomped it on the ground so why should I trust you?"

"Actually I am pretty sure that moka was the one who was doing all of the ripping Kurumu."

I hear a deep sigh of agitation and then a fairly deep yet still cute growl when he says this.

"you see I can't even have a conversation with you, if you aren't groping me or trying to get me in your love lair" (what the fuck is a love lair what is she talking about)"your joking or your avoiding the topic, you claim to want to go out with me with pure intentions but how do I know that isn't just another joke to you or a lie so that you can just manipulate me into giving in to you? How could I ever trust a wolf like you into being an actual love? Can you even answer this one question gin?"

Again silence painfully fills the bed behind the curtain, I can her breathing very slowly and I can almost feel gin carefully picking his words.

"Your right about one thing and that is that unlike tsukune I have given you no reason to trust me. Even though you weren't going out tsukune could have handled this better that is true too. But what is not true is that I am just trying to shack up with you for a night."

He waits a minute for this to sink in before he continues on with his speech.

"I can't guarantee that this will work out and I can't promise you security or that I will stop being the wolf that I am. I also sure as fuck can't promise you the world what I can promise you simply is this. For all my faults I am a good man, I have never truly hurt someone and I won't hurt you. If you choose to go out with me I won't pressure you into sex or any of the sorts like that. Will I still grope you? Probably because no one can change who they are and that is what I am. But I won't grope anyone else not when I have a girl."

I can't believe they are having this conversation where anyone can hear them oh my god have they not heard of privacy… for me.

"I joke and I avoid topics because I am an easygoing guy who just likes to avoid trouble and would rather enjoy the world. That is who I am but what I am is completely different."

I hear shuffling then and can tell he is really choosing his words for the right reason's maybe he does mean what he is saying.

"I have liked you kurumu for a while and I have liked moka I won't lie to you that just isn't my style I don't lie to get girls."

"That's a lie you lied and tried to say tsu… HE was a pervert so that you could get moka"

"Everyone lies I lie as well but that is different I did not tell you I had feelings nor did I tell moka the only lie I told moka was about tsukune, I did not lie about her ."

"You say that you don't lie then you go right around and say that you do lie. What type of idiot are you, you aren't even making sense. I don't care what you say I do not trust you."

I hear him sigh at that "you can't that is true but in reality you cant trust anyone but you do know this, I have risked my life to protect you – now I am not trying to use that as blackmail I am just saying this I am selfish by nature and I care a great deal for my self yet I still risked my life for you"

She pauses and considers this. It is not till a long while has passed before she finally responds.

She sounds beaten and she sounds tired. "Gin I am tired and betrayed and hurt, I just want to rest that is all I want."

Gin responds in a gentle voice "I understand I'll leave you for now but promise me that you'll at least think about it, please?"

"Yes gin I will think of it, thank you and good bye."

He opens the curtain and he walks past me not even bothering to spare me a glance, he seems like he is serious for once.

I look over to kurumu's bed she is in a hospital gown and there is a bandage around her head along with a bandage on her legs and a brace on her back. She seems older and wiser to the world. The confidence and the wiles of the succubus have all deserted her, she in short looks broken.

I do not know what to do, do I try to talk to her or do I pretend that unconscious drake is the only one here. I really want to do the second option but I am not that much of a scum bag.

"It's about time you woke up." She just stares at me her eyes slightly amused, a mere shadow of their former light.

I smile back at her "yeah I have been known to pass out from time to time."

She does not return the smile and I quickly drop my own.

"Does it have anything to do with when you were running around bleeding like an anemic?"

"Something like that." I do not wish to elaborate on this and she seems to get the message.

I notice that there is a tray with get well soon cards and flower's I also notice that ones that have _from tsukune aono _or _from moka ayakashi_ have found their home in her wastebasket

"So are you feeling any better kurumu? You, no offense, did take quite a beating and you know it was pretty bad."

She smiles a little "I may have taken a beating but I did more to moka than anyone else can say they did. I feel great."

I smile "so gin looks like he really is serious about wanting to be with you what do you think about that huh kurumu?"

She sighs and just stares forward "honestly I don't know what to think about him. I mean he gropes me a lot and spies on me all the time so I don't know if I can trust him. But he did save my life a few times so I think I do kind of owe him that much. It just seems like one big mess after another and I don't think I can handle this all right now, especially considering…"

I nod and smile "just because he saved you once or twice doesn't mean you owe him a date. I mean he was your friend and your newspaper president so he already kind of had a responsibility to try, if a cop saves you from a mugger does that mean you owe him a date? The answer by the way is no, no you don't."

She smiles more brightly at this "Still it's not like I can't stop him if he tries to do something, and he didn't lie to me or anything so I am considering it as a possibility."

"Well consider this he hasn't asked you out at the moment, he asked you to the winter festival and that is like … wait how long have I been in here?"

"Two weeks exactly." she says

"right so it was October the 4th when I came in here so it is October the 18th well the dance is January the 18th so that gives you about three months before you have to give your reply." I hope that this cheers her up some.

"So what about you? Still making some googly eyes at mizore?" she says with a blatant smile

I blink several times and feel a blush coming to my face "Does everyone around here know? First he who you wish not to be named knows and now you."

She smiles "it is kind of obvious, yukari and me were talking about it a few day's before all this happened as a matter of fact. Gin is probably the only one who hasn't realized it in fact."

_Gin is the only one who hasn't realized it in fact_, oh god that means that she probably knows that I have a crush on her as well.

"yeah not that it matters though I mean it's not like I have the people skill to ask her out and besides she doesn't look like she would want to go out with me."

I do not tell her the other reason that it wouldn't work because I do not want to bring it up.

"You might be surprised even though she acts so much like a loner some times she is actually a pretty nice girl and very sweet, take this from someone who's kissed her."

WHAT! That is sure as hell news to me I mean what is the story there gaaahhh.

"Err repeat that one more time please."

"It was nothing more of a you need to wake up from your depression kiss."

"Oh"

And all I could say was oh oh.

"So since you're the big expert how do you suggest that I try to handle this hmm." I say this like I am joking but in reality I am wishing I had a pen and some paper so that I could take notes.

"well since you refuse to just ask her out then maybe you could start doing some romantic gestures, a girl likes it when you actually try hard to win her over,"

_Damn why don't they have pen and paper in hospitals I mean come on you would think there would be some laying all over the place._

I start thinking of the ways that I can do this, a way that mizore would not find silly or desperate. _Maybe I could go to the ice machine crush the ice and throw it at her… fuck that was retarded I mean she might miss home but I doubt a face full of ice would make her happy. Maybe I buy some roses and chocolate, nah too cheesy and over done. I could just shop around for some snow globes and other winter… wait a minute I don't have any money to buy her anything. DAMN IT._

_ Wait why do I have to buy her something, any wanna be boyfriend could just buy the girl of their affection something. I need to actually think for a moment. I need some thing that would not be over done yet not under done, some thing extravagant but not too extravagant. I'll have to think of this later because there is nothing that is coming to mind right now so later._

"And if you can't do that you could always try to just let it happen, like maybe get closer to her and then let her see that you would make a good BF."

"But what if I screw up when I try that huh? Like what if I end up saying something so dumb that she ends up freezing me? Not to mention the fact that she might just want to be friends afterward. I actually would be okay with that."

"Have you considered love potion cookies?"

"That is just sick and wrong I mean what sicko would even consider that, it's practically drugging that person so they don't know better that to love."

For some reason she has blushed deeply and is now scratching her neck nervously…she is sick, a real sicko.

"Err so besides that any other suggestion's because I don't think the second will work, I am not doing the third, and I am still working on the first."

"No that's pretty much all that I can think of so you know, your on your own."

I sigh and lay back on the bed trying to think about how I could get mizore to notice me; maybe I could actually make a winter wonder land for her. But I could not do this on my own I would need help and from more than two people…nah that would be too extravagant.

Gaaahhh this is so freaking hard…maybe I just need time to think yeah that's it, time to think maybe a year, or two, or fifty. Yeah that seems like just enough time, yep I like this plan it is a good plan, I should have more plans like this.

"So let me ask you something, why tsukune? Why him of all people?"

She loses the good mood that she had managed to obtain and for the longest time I believe that she will not answer the question but then to my complete and total surprise she does.

"when we first met I could see that he was in love with moka and at that time I was a completely jealous and petty girl, hard to imagine it was less than two years ago. I put him under my charm and then I tried to seduce him to finally drive a nail into moka's heart. Needless to say it did not go according to plan. He did not fall into my hypnosis completely the part that loved moka wouldn't let him. Moka came in I fought her and lost quickly. She then came in to kill me and tsukune stopped her- I guess that is when I first started to love tsukune."

"I can understand that but knowing how he felt about moka why did you keep going after him?"

She looks thoughtful for a moment "I guess it was a mixture of things; Pride, infatuation, jealousy, hero worship, and need. Succubus is a dying breed and we are, very much like mizore's people, pressured and expected to find our mate early then produce with them. I truly wanted to love tsukune."

She trails off for a moment not quite the way you might expect from appearances, she is not what I expected. I thought of her as a shallow, pretty air head. And instead underneath that appearance she is a smart, brave, loyal and pressured girl. And I apparently am among the biggest ass holes that have ever walked the earth for how I have treated her in my head.

Her eyes close for the barest of moments and I think she is about to cry. She then surprises me by smiling it is one of those rare smiles that could illuminate someone who hates the one who is smiling. She seems to have found an inner peace that has eluded her for some time. I am glad for her.

"You know I think that I will give gin the chance after all. I think that I should at least give him the chance to make a good boyfriend. I think that I can in time call tsukune and moka my friends, in time, because it has become clear to me, life is funny you can expect dreams to come true and when they don't you think your life is shattered like a broken mirror. "

She smiles again and now tears do start to trail down her face and land in her lap but these are not tears of sadness nor are they tears of joy but they are one of the rarest tears that exist in our world. These are tears of contentment; kurumu has found the answers that have been eluding her for so many years.

"I just realized that there are new roads in those shards some might lead to dark paths and some will lead to paths of love and happiness. For almost two years I have been thinking of a boy who never once showed a romantic interest in me as mine, even though he clearly loved some one else. Maybe instead of feeling broken I should listen to common since and move on with my life. What do you think drake?"

My mouth has been hanging open since she started talking; she is really a smart person. Not in the academic sense but she is smart as far as the feelings and nature of a person goes. She in one minute has managed to change her whole point of view on life. She may be brash and she may not always be smart, she may throw herself around too easily sometimes and she may be loud and crude some times, but she is a good person and I am proud to be able too call kurumu kurono my friend.

I smile at her "I think you are completely right, I think that I have been unfair in how I have thought of you and I think I owe you an apology. I am sorry kurumu for thinking ill of you."

She smiles at me and nods happily "I accept your apology drake no last name."

I laugh and she starts to laugh with me. We spend the next hour or two in silence not an uncomfortable silence but a good silence a silence where thoughts can become ideals and life can get figured out.

_The whole reason I have stayed in this school this long is so that I could gain friends. I love mizore I don't know how I can actually love her soon and with so little known about her but I do know what I feel is more than some silly crush. It was like a new day in my life when I saw her after my conversation with the exorcist. And when we talked in her room after my horrid nightmare it was the happiest moment in my life. I don't believe in love at first sight because when I first saw her in the hall I sure as hell did not love her but I do believe that I love her._

_ Damn it why do I always have to act like such a coward when I am not fighting? Why can't I get the courage to actually ask her out I mean it's not like if she rejects me once that it is the end of it I could always ask again later and maybe she would say yes._

_ I have spent so long with out somebody by my side and now I have friends. I have friends because I finally went against my better judgment and tried to reach out to people. I may not be the most socially adept person but damn it I can try…I can try._

"Kurumu I think I will ask out mizore tomorrow what do you think I should wear?"

She looks over smiling brightly "I am glad you got your courage up, it will work out. And I don't think she cares that much about appearances.

I smile back at her "yeah but dressing like something besides a bum couldn't exactly hurt could it?"

We break out laughing again and I realize that I have a best friend; somehow kurumu has become some one precious to me. It amazes me how fast these things can happen and how one decision can change your whole life for the better. If I had not decided to come back to Japan to consume ruby's blood then I would never have enrolled here. If I had not enrolled here I would never have met the exorcist. If I hadn't met the exorcist I would never have figured out what mother wanted for me and I would have no friends. Each string in the web of destiny ties together so perfectly that there is no way that a pattern was used.

Now when I think back on the villiage and I am consumed with fear and hatred I do not drown in it but rather I have an escape route an escape route which allows for me to have brief freedom and happiness from the horrors and the sorrows of my life. I have no longer fear and suffering as my only feelings but now I have love and loyalty. I think that if mother could see me now she would be crying. She would cry because the few things she could not give her son in her life time he has finally managed to find on his own.

I look around the room studying the different patterns and smiling. I smell the antiseptics happily and then I listen. I listen to the quite shuffling in the corridor. I listen to the slow and steady rhythm of kurumu's breathing and I listen to my heart. My heart is telling me that things will finally work out for me.

"So they gave you gifts huh what all did they give you? Kurumu are you awake?

She smiles and looks over "just a few things by the way be wary of what gin gives you"

"What do you mean what gin gives me?"

"I mean your gifts drake haven't you noticed them?"

I look to the right and see it then a tray of gifts and cards that range from blues and reds to animate to plain patterned. I am choked up inside. I never expected to receive any type of gift or concern. I never once thought they would care enough to send me this.

I look at yukari's card and open it gently not wanting to rip it. Inside the envelope is a red card with home made glitter and glue designs.

_"I hope you get well soon "_

_ -from yukari sendo_

I smile yukari did not write much but from what she did write I am touched. I open her bag and it reveals some delicious chocolate, oh boy did she peg me right.

Next I pick up a square package and open the card.

_Hooray your finally 10_

_ From_

I am guessing this is from gin due to the lack of info and the incorrectness of the card. I open the package to see a booklet I open it and immediately throw it into the trash can. Gin is a filthy filthy man.

The next thing I look at is a small box shaped package read the card.

_Sorry for the way you feel we hope this cures your ill._

_ From Mokune_

Aha they used Mokune I must admit I do like it more that Tsuka any who victory dance for the man in the hospital bed.

I open the package and see what looks like delectable sushi covered in containers to keep it fresh, some thing I have never tried before. I take a bite…several minutes later when all food has been scraped into my wastebasket I get back to my gifts.

There is a small flower from ruby with a get well soon card I think the flower is cute but I have a sinking suspicion that it may be a monster plant.

Then I get to a round gift it is covered in a plain white wrapping paper, I can feel an intense coldness coming from inside of the wrapper. I look for a card and there is none I guess she assumed I would not need one, which I don't.

Inside is a ball of ice heavily misted from the cold, it feels like the artic. Inside I can vaguely make out a white flower. This is the loveliest of all my gifts and I do not wish for it to melt. I leap up followed by kurumu yelping in embarrassment as I forgot that hospital gowns have a back flap. After quickly getting the IV out and finding my clothes I run to my dorm forgetting all the other presents. The nurses try to stop me but I am too fast.

I make it to my room; it is still clean since I do not live in it. I find my freezer and place the orb in it smiling. This is a beautiful present that I want to last a generation if I can make it happen.

I have never been so excited by a ball of ice before and it is a great feeling now that I am excited about it.

I go back to the hospital wing and retrieve my other objects and quickly say good bye to kurumu. I have something important that I must prepare for and I cannot allow myself to mess up. I go home and find a mirror then I look through my clothes to find a good looking out fit.

I take a bath first, okay call this getting carried away or if you wish you can call it someone freaking out and thinking they are still dirty but in a span of two hours I take five baths and one shower. When I finally finish I go to the sink and pull out my razor making sure that I get any beard growing in completely under control.

I then put on some cologne that I stole from a store in America. In my defense they were ripping off all of their employees and customers. It was a fair deal if I have to pay nearly eleven dollars for a small bag of no name brand hot wing's then I should get something free with it.

I put gel in my hair and start combing it but seeing as how I never have felt the need to actually brush my hair before it takes me a while just to get it manageable. After taming the jungle I try to find the right hair style, it seems that I wait to long though and the gel dries. I go to the shower and I rinse my hair out then I go back to the sink. I put gel back in my hair and try to comb it side ways. This gives me an impression of a pot smoker because of my hairs length so I go back to the shower rinse and then go back to the sink. I put gel in again and try for a swept back look. I am not Elvis Presley so I rinse go to sink gel then try again. In the end I just spike my hair, it is difficult because it is so long but it is worth it.

I go to my suit case and pull out my clothes. Besides my school uniform I have exactly two out fits. I have a blue jean tank top out fit and I have a black jeans black shirt combo with a chain and some cool wrist bands. I go with the black out fit and then look my self over in the mirror; I look cool.

Then I start practicing in the mirror for the mission that I am about to undertake.

I open my arms and say "Mizore would you like to go out with me, please?"

And decide that it is too begging. I remember this one TV show I watched where people were saying lines to try to get girls, I try that. I cross my arms around my chest and stick my chin out slightly and say what they said "Yo baby what's up so I'm thinking how by your self you look so I came to get you company know what I'm saying?"

I then proceed to burst out laughing even though I horribly mangled the line it still would have been funny if I had got it right. I mean how any one could take people who say these things seriously are beyond me.

I go on my knee and look at the mirror "mizore would you do me the honor of going out with me?" _okay so now I am proposing, this one is definitely out I would rather do the stupid lines. _ I practice looking nonchalant then look sideways at the mirror "so I was thinking you, me, going out Friday what do you say?" then I decide that I cannot pull that off so I am back to square one.

Damn it no one told me it would be this hard to ask some one out I mean why it can't be simple with no nervousness is something I want desperately to figure out. So now I just try practicing casual conversation which does not help me in the least. I sigh and sit down on my bed.

I lie down and try to think of what I could do, one thing is for sure I can not just knock on her window and ask her out that would be pathetic. I can't seem to find a way to ask this simple question if I can't get the way to ask it right and I can't get where to ask it right then how the hell am I going to ask it? I swear the whole thing is going out of proportion in my head.

_Several hours later 7:45:26PM _

_Shit I fell asleep damn it I was supposed to go ask her out hours ago…agh I messed my hair up too damn it I fucked up big time this time. _I jump out of bed and go to the mirror to see how badly my hair is messed up when I remember that I used gel. I stand up and head to my door, out to the court, and to mizore's room.

I walk to her door and knock lightly on the door, she does not answer me. I knock again louder and yet she still does not answer, so I decide to go look for her using my amazing finding ability.

_Several minutes later_

How the hell did I get into the woods?

_Several more minutes later_

After running into a young couple soiling the woods and asking for directions I find my way back into the school yards. I go back to her dorm and knock on the door again and yet again I receive no answer. I search the grounds and can not seem to find her yet I still keep looking.

I go to the shopping district yet for some reason I doubt severely she will be there. I search through the stalls and shops. I find some snow globes yet I have no money, besides that like I said cheesy and over done. Walk down the escalator and search the under stores where the music products are mostly bought. The reason being they blast their speakers and having it underground would help reduce the noise.

I soon give up on the mall and I go to the library on the school ground, I know she will not be in the secret library. I enter and see an old stern librarian watching me to see if I will be a problem to the normal silence. I smile at her and she purses her mouth and goes back to reading on the computer. I look through the rows and rows of the books and finally I realize that she is not in the library. I exit much to the relief of the librarian who I suspect does not really want any one in the library besides her…ever.

I am at my wits end I mean where could she possibly be I looked every where I even checked the bathrooms. Not my self I just walked by so I guess it wasn't really checking but still, why am I defending my self to imaginary people in my head, man I have issues… I wish that was a joke.

I decide that I am out of my league and that I need help in my mission to ask out mizore shirayuki and with this note I know there is only one person I can go to.

_Several minutes later_

_ *knock knock*_

He opens the door looking agitated yet happy no doubt as to why, I can see her behind him smiling and blushing.

"tsukune my friend it seems that I am in doubly in need of your quick assistance as to find what pertains to a certain mission of which I find is in the highest honor of your prestige. Now knowing your pedigree you find yourself in the perfect position to prove that with out a doubt you have that very quality that gives you such honor."

He stares at me blankly and tries to figure out what I was saying most of which I don't even know if the words I used had anything to do with the matter at hand.

I grab him and shake him as hard as I can; flopping his head back and forth "I NEED YOUR HELP TO FIND MIZORE" I say this loudly. "Do I smell rice?"

"moka and I were in the middle of having a nice dinner she prepared, and it is good that you are out of the hospital we were worried about you." He smiles that sweet innocent smile that I can never prove is false. "And why do you need my help to find mizore? She isn't in her room?"

I sigh "nor the wood's, nor the library, nor the mall, nor the under mall, nor the dorm houses, trust me I checked them all. The woods were unintentional but still I looked so yeah."

He looks worried "do you think something could have happened to her?"

I feel a ping in my chest; I had never thought about that possibility "I don't know, why you think something happened?" worry is now creeping through my voice.

Moka then looks up timidly and smiles "she might be on the cliff near her dorm, remember tsukune she used to go there when she was upset or needed to think, she hasn't since she became our friend, but maybe something happened that would make her want to think."

One guess on what that "something" was Mokune. Then I blink "I didn't even know this school has a cliff and I have been here nearly four month's how big is this damn school?"

"it need's to be big since some monsters have certain things they need in their environment, for example ogres require large metal and brick deposit's" moka says informatively.

Stupid smart people making mister third grader feel dumb, I would like to see one of them hotwire a car…okay I can't do that either but still I would like to see it… safely where cop's would not arrest me as an accomplice.

I smile at them and thank them for their help before I go along my way to the cliff. I walk to her dorm and knock in case she has returned. After waiting a moment I decide I have no such luck. I start to walk away from her dorm in the direction opposite of the school; I stop every now and then picking up sounds in the night that I do not usually hear. _Is that the ocean? Just how big is this damn school, you know what I don't even want to know; it takes away from the mystery._

I see her in the dark standing on the edge of the cliff looking into the swirling mass of water far below her. I do not go to her I just watch; entranced by her beauty and the scenery.

_Man if I can pull this off than I have got to be the luckiest son of a bitch to ever come into this world. How did tsukune choose moka over this, oh well guess some people can be the smartest people in the world yet still be the dumbest in the world. _

I don't know what to do; do I just go over to her and ask therefore interrupting her and what ever she is doing? Or do I stay where I am and wait for her to finish so that she can do what she wants and then let her come to me on her way to the dormitory. I just do not know how to handle this situation I do know one thing though and that is I do have to do something.

The wind is so cold at night even by the ocean that should be leaving it warm, Is it because of her, because she is standing there does the weather and climate accommodate her? She stands there like a statue, a beautiful powerful statue. If I can pull this off I am DAMN lucky, damn lucky indeed.

_I have to do this, no matte what I am thinking no matter how nervous I am I have to do this I can't exactly stand her forever. Come on legs move, why won't you move, come on move, move, MOVE!_

Amazingly I start to walk towards her and my mouth goes numb I bite down on my tongue to give it feeling then I feel how dry my lips are so I lick them. My palms feel clammy and cold I wipe them on my pants. Are these the normal reactions when a guy wants to ask a girl out I am not quite sure but I do know one thing I am damn nervous.

I walk up and stand next to her, my shoulders all most brush her shoulders. Her eyes slide to me and yet she says nothing, she just holds me in those wonderful, powerful eyes. I feel a shiver run down my spine when I look her directly in those violet orbs. Can one person really have such stunningly beautiful eyes? It doesn't seem quite so fair that they can stun me so.

She looks back down on to the ocean and crosses her arms around her chest just staring at the vast depth of the below. I look down too and stuff my hands into my pockets trying to seem braver than I really am. I can smell her and the ocean at the same time. It is an interesting combination, the salty crisp smell of the ocean tingling with her cool sweet smell, intoxicating.

I don't want to speak anymore; I am completely pacified with how things are right now, just me and her standing next to each other looking at the ocean from the top of the cliff. It is a rare moment in my life where the past seems like something that is unimportant, yet on this night I feel as if my past is nothing more than a bad dream that should never have happened.

I have heard on TV and on the bit's and snatches of conversations I have heard how love feels. And they were all wrong love is not something you can describe, it is not a warm fuzzy feeling, it is not something that makes you glow with happiness, there is no explaining love, no way to describe it, words like euphoric, grand, bliss, these do it no justice. The only word that I can think of that can explain even a shred of what love feels like is peace, on this cliff, on this night of October I have found peace. It is the most wonderful thing I have ever felt and I do crave more of it, I crave more and more, not that I am greedy it is just that I have never felt it before and it feels so good.

I look at her and try to speak but words do not come out of my mouth, I still need a little time to get ready for this. I do not mind waiting a few more minutes and I think she senses that I want to tell her something. Her hair looks so good, so soft, I want to reach over and touch it.

I finally find the courage to speak and when I do it is barely a whisper. She turns to me and I am made painfully aware that she did not hear what I said she just heard the sound. I blush a deep red in the night feeling like such an idiot right now that it is not even funny. I try again, it is still low just barely making audible.

"Mizore shirayuki would you like to go on a date with me Friday?" I do not expect a yes, but just asking was enough for me, just attempting. At the very least she knows that I now have feelings for her now.

She does not speak or let out any signs that she heard me but I know that she did. I stand there and I await her answer to my personal question, maybe she did not want to be asked out so soon after tsukune chose moka over her, maybe I have just done some thing only a jackass would do. If so it was not done intentionally but rather it was done because in my deep core I had to, by asking her by getting over my worries I had overcome something deep inside myself that I cannot explain.

When I first thought of going out with mizore it was after she had invited me into her room, it's funny but I can't quite remember why she did invite me now, weird, I liked her long before that but that was when we had actually had an emotional connection. I like that memory a lot.

The quiet is still there along with the lack of answers but what can I do about that besides give her time to think, even if she is thinking of how to let me down easily. Snow that was what our conversation had been about, fresh beautiful snow, I have never seen snow before but I would love to see it with mizore. She told me in her room once that staring at a snowy landscape can take your worries away, maybe that's true but staring at her or being near her can have the same effect but stronger.

_Mizore _

_ Two weeks previous_

I look towards the air and spot a livid Kurumu. I worry only for as second as to why she is angry, but then it hits and I worry about some thing else.

Why don't I care as much as she does anymore?

I mean I should care a lot especially since I love tsukune, and I do love tsukune but not enough to want to kill moka for taking him. It feels like I was punched in the stomach while wearing a thin pillow. The pain is excruciating yet I do not hurt as to the point where I join kurumu in her attack helping her perform the black and white duet's.

I feel the tears begin to slide down my face; they come too fast to frost on my chin like the small tears. Damn you tsukune why not me? I feel inferior, I feel so weak.

Was it the fact that I pushed at him, was it because I stalked him? I will admit that throwing ice stars at his for head or moka's or kurumu's when ever they got two close may be a possibility. I just don't know why he chose to go with Moka.

I never could understand guys as well as I should, misjudging was the ultimate proof of that, along with the one boy I tried to love as a child, his name is now forgotten in the river of time. Still though maybe I could have won him over, and that is not a big maybe, at least I like to think that.

I step out of the corner I was in and begin to follow to where I heard kurumu's screams. I see the students gathering already, mindless sheep hoping for a show filled with blood, in the state kurumu is in I think their wishes will be granted. I see something fly to my right at high speeds and I can sense two yokia energies on the roof's running. I make a run for them while holding back, I knock out many student's who get in my way hearing them shout word's that I would normally Popsicle them for on a normal day.

I finally catch up to where they are now and I watch them fight. I wince as tsukune nearly gets hurt but then I see him knock off moka's Rosario. I worry that kurumu will be hurt she is my best friend even when we were warring and I do not want to see moka kill her.

I see kurumu fly into a building and I realize she has a plan, I pray that it works; besides it would be nice to see inner moka "know her place" for once. I look among the crowd and I see yukari on ruby's shoulders with a camcorder. Gin is watching the fight not with his perverted wolf expression but with an anxious and worried expression. I look and see the headmaster smiling and enjoying the show with his bodyguards surrounding him. See the enforcers mainly kuyo however, just watching, he has a cruel smile on his face as he is probably hoping that they kill each other , that would fit his motif. Then I see drake, he is hanging by one hand from a window sill three stories high. Did he fall out the window? No as I look closer I see that he is intensely watching the fight with an almost bestial perception.

He looks so twisted with that look yet he wears it like it is an old friend, I believe he is completely unaware exactly how he looks. He does not look impressed by the fight if any thing he looks disappointed. Not in the sense that he wants a blood bath or that he wants his friends hurt but it is the look of someone who has had to fight many battles to the death and is now watching children squabbling. It is unnerving the way he looks, it messes with his pretty face.

_What? Why did I think that, I should be watching tsukune but I am watching drake, what is wrong with me._

I stare forcibly ahead forcing myself not to blush. It is hard to imagine that any of us are even awake after spending the whole night working. Now two of us are locked in a vicious fight, and the two who are the most tired are doing their own thing; one is recording the fight and the other is literally hanging from the rafters.

I see a TV fly through the window and moka narrowly deflect it. Leaving her open to an attack by kurumu. Why is he hanging from the window I mean he could always just get on the roof, it's almost like he is getting ready to move as soon as possible.

Why do I keep focusing on him I don't even care about him I care about tsukune._ "So why haven't you, you know, asked mizore out?" _ I listened to their conversation but the wind kept me from hearing all of it was they joking? No I know better I have seen how he stares at me when he thinks I am not looking; I have felt him when he stalks _me_.

Kurumu no get out of there! I stare in horror as moka grabs her tail, this is among the most disrespectful things you can do when fighting a succubus or an incubus. She cannot be beaten in this manner it would destroy her yet I do not join in the fight. Amazingly I see she gets out of it only to have her hair caught, it is still better than her tail but not by much. She gets out of it and wraps her tail around moka's neck flinging her to the ground only to have her reverse it into a kick. The fight is over I can see that before kurumu even hits the ground.

I watch from behind gin as he carries her away. She is unconscious and she is injured greatly, I am so proud of her. Normally it takes a second of inner moka fighting to send an opponent away like this. She lasted for an incredible fifteen minutes. I do not go after her because she is injured and they will not allow me far into the hospital wing in her condition.

I do not follow tsukune and moka I don't want to know the answers to the question's that burn in my heart; I am afraid of the answers. Go to find ruby and yukari. To stay with friends for the time being, for once I don't want to stand away from them. I find them reviewing the video and hearing their excited voices.

"Look, this is the big one, *boom* right to the sandbags serves her right for calling me flapjack."

It would figure that yukari enjoyed seeing kurumu beaten and humiliated, after all they do fight constantly.

"Now yukari witches are supposed to be above such thuggish- WOW what a gusher she really did take a beating."

And ruby has now completely let down her race's pacifism ways with that show of wanton blood lust.

"Hey you guys" my sucker nearly falls out so I clamp down hard on the stick.

They turn around startled by my sudden appearance. Apparently they did not see me standing here while they watched their video.

Yukari looks uneasy I can tell she does not know how I will react now that tsukune has chosen moka. "Mizore hey…um how are you feeling?" she says this in a way that exhumes nervousness like I would actually hurt her just because I lost tsukune. I freeze her fingers. It is cruel and slightly malicious yet I do find it to be funny, once I and kurumu tied her over a pit of icicles with a candle directly under the rope.

I unfreeze her fingers almost as soon is I freeze them, she gives me a kicked puppy look and I apologize. "I am doing okay; I actually don't feel like my world has shattered. I don't know if it's because he has rejected me when I bared my self to him. I don't know if it is just because I waited and finally quit, I just don't know."

I slide into the grass lying on my back. I put my hands behind my head and suck on my lollipop. "I just really do not know anymore. I just feel so tired right now. You know."

Yukari nod's smiling happily and encouragingly, ruby smiles too. I just now remember that she too had a crush on tsukune, now that I think of it very few female yokai have been able to resist falling in love with him. I guess it must be his selflessness and his innocence.

I smile shyly at them, they are my friend's but as a native of the ice I have always been a little distant, that mixed with bad experiences in opening up to people combine to mike me the way I am. I don't really disagree with people nor do I want to scare them it is just that I have no reason to trust most of them. Maybe that's why I don't feel that bad about losing tsukune, because I can still trust him; I mean what else could it possibly be?

We sit mostly in silence just enjoying our selves without some big drama; it is nice on this type of days. Well we have had drama today but not right now. I wait with them until the sun goes down and then I return to my room and I lay down to sleep.

_Next day_

I sit in the club room waiting for everyone and more importantly waiting for news on whether kurumu is in a well enough condition so that visitor's may come. I sit down in the desk nearest to the back and wait. They come in slowly, yukari is first to walk through the door holding a can of coffee. She pulls a cauldron out of thin air and starts to boil water (also pulled from thin air). Moka comes in next smiling as chirpy as ever even in the morning. The only signs of her battle from yesterday are small yellowish bruises around her nose and some light scarring. Tsukune comes in and walks over to the cauldron of brew. He gets a cup dunks it in and starts sipping. After a minute he smiles and goes over to moka…holding her hand. I consider freezing them but really I could care less if they are together… that's what I keep telling myself; I almost believe it.

I hear yukari talking to moka and tsukune but they are clearly trying to avoid the conversation involving kurumu. I sigh of course they would I mean why they would talk about kurumu when they just fought the way they did. Still it would have been helpful to me if they had given me some info; maybe drake will know something. I wait for him or for gin to enter.

"Where's gin at tsukune I thought they weren't allowing visitors yet?"

Tsukune looks at yukari and smiles sadly at her "he just stopped by to check on them he should be coming in any minute now and we can hear how she is doing."

So wait for gin and answers will come that is good to hear, I hope kurumu is okay. I would have helped her but it wasn't my fight and moka was fighting her by herself so it was one on one, we don't gang up on people here.

Thirty minutes go by since the start of the meeting when he finally comes in. it is startling to behold him, he isn't lazy, smooth, or angry he just looks worried. He walk's to the front desk and sits down heavily in his chair. Putting his head in his hands he starts to review our progress so far. Weird he is actually doing some work on the paper, he really must be upset. I had no idea he actually liked kurumu and not just her assets.

Yukari is the one who asks what everyone else wants to know "Gin?" she asks timidly "Is kurumu okay, well is she awake I should say, is she gin?"

He look's up and gives a sad stare "she is still unconscious, the doctors have confirmed that she has a serious concussion, a fractured skull, some cracked ribs and her back has been hurt severely. Her wings have healed already being the most dominant feature in her monster gene."

I take in a small amount of air and let it back out. With kurumu's healing ability she should be fine in a week or two so that is a relief. That also mean's that by tomorrow she should be not only awake but visit able that is a relief.

"Now can someone explain to me why drake is in the hospital?" gin asks assuming that we would know.

My eyes snap to focus on him along with every one else, this is news's to us all; the school has not mentioned anything about drake going into the hospital.

"what do you mean drake is in the hospital he was fine yesterday and nothing that could hurt a yokai bad enough for a hospital was mentioned, moka VS kurumu or not some one would have mentioned it." I ask this rapidly and with more concern than I thought that I would have for the boy. I just keep staring waiting for some one to answer.

Moka look's at gin waiting and worried, I can tell she did not know and now she is feeling bad… poor moka, it's not like she doesn't have some one to hold her hand. Yukari and ruby both look on worried and tsukune is fretting around too.

"all I know is shortly after kurumu got back into her room from being in emergency some kid came running in asking about what to do with a passed out drunk kid. They sent some nurses out and they came back for a stretcher. I could tell that they found out quick it wasn't a case of drunkenness or drug use." He pauses to sip on some coffee that he had brought with him. "They bring him in on a stretcher and he has blood shooting from every opening in his body, eyes, mouth, nose, ears, ass, and well you get the picture."

I sit back in my chair that was what he was doing when we first met and he crashed into me. I wonder if he has a disease if so I have no doubt that it is terminal.

"He kept whispering something like omy omy."

"_It is one word moaned with the agony of one who has seen the end of the world and lived past it._

"_Mommy""_

He was whispering mommy I know it, this is no disease I do not know what it is but I intend to find out what is wrong with him.

"Any who he and kurumu are in the same room now. They stopped his bleeding or rather it stopped it self. Did you know his blood is green?"

Ruby's eyes widen. "It changed."

Tsukune's head snaps up and stares at her "what did you say ruby?"

She looks around at the eyes on her and say's with complete and total seriousness "when he healed my wounds with his blood it was already an abnormal color. His blood was violet not red but violet…it has changed."

Now that I think about it when I found him the first time I think the blood looked different, not violet but a more blackish red. It must have had something in that amount of time to change. It would have to have been supernatural but what?

Moka's head snaps up "maybe it was your blood ruby."

We stare at her. "Think about it he comes and asks you for your blood it was violet now it is green. The only thing he has done that we know of in those what eight month's is consume your blood."

I stand up "actually his blood was a blackish red when he drank from ruby; remember he ran into me the next day so the blood must have taken a bit."

They look around and yukari perks up "well that mean's that either yesterday or the day before yesterday he was drinking some sort of yokai blood."

I think about drake for a minute and what I know of him, he likes to sleep outside and he has a third grade education, it has probably been brought up to sixth grade education with yukari's help. He is used to being alone that is evident just from watching him. He has horrible nightmares every night. And he has a crush on me.

"I think we should drop this."

They all stare at me like I am crazy.

Moka look's over "how can we drop this. Besides the fact that he is taking other people's blood he is also our friend and he is hurting himself."

Tsukune look's at me too "we can't just let him hurt himself like this mizore."

To my surprise ruby agrees with them, gin is uninterested since it does not concern him, the surprise is that yukari agrees with me "I think mizore is right tsukune I mean think about it, drake is just now starting to open up to us. We all now he is different and that he doesn't seem like he has ever had friends before, if we confront him he might close up again."

Moka looks like her mind has changed and so does ruby but tsukune fritters on the edge wanting to help his friend but not wanting to push drake away.

"he might open up to us with time and until then we can just act like we don't think anything is up and that way we can keep a eye on him."

They nod and agree with what I have said; we will not question him we will not act like anything is wrong with him. We will just be ourselves with the exception of kurumu.

Then we get to work and I take over drake's surveys.

_That night_

As I lie in bed unable to sleep I begin to think about him and how hollow it feels not having him sleep near me. I walk over to the window and watch his tree unable to stay away from it.

I don't know why I think of him so much he has been here for going on four months yet I feel like I can connect with him. But after I just lost tsukune to go out with another would that make me fickle? Would that mean that I was not in love with tsukune while he was not with moka? I don't know that I can even entertain the thought of going out with another after all that I have put into becoming tsukune's other; at least not this soon.

Still I miss him, I miss the fact that I could hold conversation's with him that others would have gotten bored with or otherwise just changed the conversation. I have yet to hold a conversation about my homeland with the others, before and after we visited. Yet he listened not only that but he wanted to know more. He actually listened to me and talked with me wanting to know how I felt and everything else. He even listened to me drone on and on about tsukune, that must have been hard for him to do.

I think if I had not been in love with tsukune when I had met this boy he would be the one that I have a note book over.

_That reminds me I have something that I need to get rid of, like when I got rid of kotsubo's note book, drake was there too._ I pick up tsukune's note book and I make an ice spike on the wall. I slam it down hard on to the spike. It drives straight through the middle, as the ice melts it will erase the ink and soon all that will be left is a ripped, soggy, empty notebook.

It is not that bad to go out with another boy after finally being let down on a crush is it? He is nice and we do connect better than I did with tsukune any way's, perhaps I could at least try. I will visit him tomorrow.

I lay back in bed and finally my eyes close for the night. It will be a night free from those insistent nightmares.

_The next day _

_ Yokai academy court yard_

I walk to the hospital wing with some cookies for kurumu, she obsessed with cookies and I believe if she poisoned the cookies herself she would still not be able to resist eating one. I enter and go to the registration desk.

"Kurumu kurono"

The nurse look's up agitation on her face at the direct command from a school girl. I sigh and restate my earlier command "kurumu kurono…please ma'm.

She nods curtly and look's down at the computer to see the room that kurumu is in.

"Ward 2 room one A." with that she goes back to looking at the desk maybe she is reading a magazine.

I walk down the halls until I get to the wing. I go into the room and stare at him on the bed. He looks like there are bruises covering his entire body it is a gruesome sight like a child beaten by bullies. I walk over and lightly stroke his hair; it is so rough and unruly. I wonder if he ever bother's to brush it. I let a little bit of frost cover my hand as I touch his warm forehead. It seems to make him feel a little better.

I set the cookies on a table near his bed and I sit on the side just slightly touching him as I look closer and more accurately at him. His hair while untidy smells good it has the sent of the elements from sleeping out side so much. I can smell it even with the sterile smell of the hospital surrounding him. His skin is rough not in the least smooth, yet strangely it isn't a turn off.

"Mizore what are you doing with ass hole?"

I smile when I hear her voice even if it is week and strained, I turn to her and gasp in shock. She looks like a mummy stuffed into a hospital gown. The areas that are not wrapped up are covered in deep dark purple splotches. She looks tired and beaten. I do not like what I am seeing.

"Here you are kurumu I brought you some chocolate chip cookies." Her eyes don't look at me as she takes them; they just stare hungrily down at the batch of cookies.

"you know they don't feed you real food here mizore…" she reaches down and with a swift motion swipes a cookie from the tray and quickly devours it she licks the crumbs and smear's of chocolate from her lips then reaches for another.

In a tired and beaten voice she tells me her thanks and how much of a life saver I am.

"so how are you holding up mizore I mean, well you saw how I handled it, to be honest I expected you would end up in here with me." she does not say this jokingly or with any real emotion.

"I did not get as angry as I expected I would kurumu. I was hurt- yes but I was not angry or even fanatically upset I just sort of accepted it."

The cookie she was going to eat stops and hangs from her mouth before she reaches up slowly and set's it down on her lap. "How, how could you. You loved him almost as much as me how could you just accept that he chose someone who never even made a single romantic gesture. You did love him didn't you?"

I sigh listlessly and lean against the wall "I don't know kurumu I just don't think that lately I have felt the same way as I used to, I do not know why and I can't seem to figure it out. It just sort of happened."

She stares at the bed behind me, the bed that I have been making sure the boy on it has kept breathing. "Ass hole has something to do with it doesn't he?"

I blink a few time's, that is silly why would he affect my affection's for tsukune. "Why do you say that?"

She smiles a tired smile "no reason moka"

"Moka?"

"Yes moka, the same moka who was somehow oblivious to the fact that tsukune would give the right half of his body to be with her."

I blink and look at her with questioning eyes. Maybe she is right and I do have feeling's that changed when drake came into my life. Maybe I could give him a chance if he ever awakens from this sleep.

I sit and I talk with kurumu for a few more minutes until a nurse comes in to give both of them morphine.

Kurumu gets it first and she slumps back onto her bed and passes out. Drake show's no sign of even having been injected he just keeps lying there unmoving. I have seen tsukune like this before but that was always from a fight no a unknown cause for some reason this makes it worse and makes me more anxious.

When I walk out of the hospital the nurse is there to give me her glares and I return my own by freezing her magazine when I am out side of the hospital. I look down and I notice that my sucker is through. The sun already starts to berate me so I reach into my pocket and retrieve a new one. It will last me for several more hours.

When I return to my room I find that the ice has finally melted completely and that the note book is virtually destroyed. I throw it into the trash. And then go into my freezer. I pull out a small pot with frozen soil inside is a snow white that I picked from my fields at home, a little keep sake to take with me when I left. It has grown to maturity and has produced seed's. I take a few and I put them into the pot with it. The plant is very rare and can only grow in the coldest of conditions and sunlight is not some thing it need's much of. In fact an hour a day will suffice.

I think of drake again and then I think of something that surprises me. Especially when is start reaching for the scissors. I cut the flow off quickly before I can change my mind and I catch it before it falls to the floor.

I put on some gloves and begin t scrape the pollen gently from the inside so that I do not injure the flower. I did not keep this flower to seduce tsukune again, and I do not wish for it to have this effect on drake. When it is clean I start generating a special ice that can last day's before it begins to melt. It also has a foggy look to it. It spreads in a sphere around the flower. I find some wrapping paper in my drawers and wrap the sphere before placing it back into the freezer. I do not feel the need to make a card since I find that the ice itself will say who it is from.

When I finish I go to bed and I fall into a blissful sleep.

_ Two weeks later _

I climb into the air conditioning vent again for what must be the third time this week. I don't want to put up with the nurses and I do not feel like talking to kurumu any more. I have tried to help her in her time of need and nothing I say has been able to reach her even though I tried I feel like a bad friend.

To be honest with myself the reason I sneak into the hospital is so that I can be here when he awakens. I have missed two weeks of school for this reason and some of the enforcer's have been told to catch me for truancy. So I cannot stand in the middle of the hospital waiting for them. They did look out for me here the first two day's but when I no showed they quit looking.

I watch from the vent, it took him a week to get over the bruising and after that I started to calm down. We are working on the theory that the change's that occur in his body need time to cool down and get integrated. Until that point he needs to rest, and according to what blood he consumes and the affects it has on his yokai the longer he need's he must have taken some powerful blood.

I have stared at his unconscious form for almost eleven whole days and still no change besides the bruises. He has sort of winced in his slumber and there are occasional pops like his bones are re-organizing themselves. But those are the only signs that he is alive and not brain dead. It is the typical day it seems.

Gin comes in around nine in the morning and goes over to kurumu, it is funny but to be so worried I have never seen him visit her until today. They start to talk and a few minutes into it I notice something. He is moving, not quite awake yet but moving. His legs twitch and move together back and forth back and forth. Then I see it, his eyes open and he sits up.

He stares at the IV drip and I can tell that for just the barest of seconds he wants to tear it out and leave. Then he looks over at kurumu's side and starts to listen to the conversation.

When gin leaves kurumu looks over and notices drake. They begin a conversation together where he tries to help kurumu and to cheer her up. And then they begin to talk about me and I blush for a moment before he starts asking way's to ask me out.

_He does like me; he likes me more than I thought he did anyways, he goes from a death bed to trying to think of a way to ask me out…how sweet._

I smile a little as I listen as the conversation will go back and forth between them helping each other and pausing. He is sweet and he tries to get all the information he can about asking me out that he can think of. I am shocked by this; I have never had a boy like me before. I have always been the one chasing after them not the other way around. It makes me feel strangely happy inside.

He compliments kurumu's presents and she informs him that he has his own. It is so adorable the look of surprise when he find's this out. He starts opening them first pulling out yukari's gift. He reads the card and devours the chocolate, and then he pulls out gins reading the card looking unimpressed then looking at and quickly flinging away gin's gift. I see the words on the next card reads Mokune and I see sushi. He eye's it oddly like he has never had it before then he takes a bite of it. He chews for a second before he reaches for the wastebasket and starts to spit into it followed by scrapping out his tray. He reaches over and grabs ruby's gift then pulls out a pretty flower.

When he gets to mine his eyes soften and he delicately removes the wrapper. He holds my orb like it is a holy grail then he jumps up. He removes his IV and goes to find his clothes. I blush deeply when he turns his back on my vent before he finds his clothes.

I slide out of the vent and I go out of the hospital, trying not to run into drake. I need to think I really need to think. I have not needed to think like this in over a year and it is surprising how foreign the need has become to me.

I walk to my dorm and cross it to find my cliff, my cliff that was my solace when I came to this foreign school and remained friendless, my cliff where I stood when I was upset seeing the other kid's and their friends, my cliffs where I thought of , my cliffs where I cried when I found out the real kotsubo. My cliffs where I was nearly killed by mister kotsubo, these are my old friend's and I have not entirely missed them.

I go to the edge wrap my arms around my self and stare at the water below. I inhale the ocean scent and I take my shoes and socks off to rub my feet in the grass for a minute before I put them back on. I feel the sun on my back and I finally feel happy for the first time this week I feel happy.

Then I start to think of drake and all that he means to me.

_When I first saw him he was running blind, he ran into me and hurt me but not on purpose. I remember our lips meeting before his teeth busted into mine and it felt kind of good now that I look back on it. Does that really count as a kiss though?_

_ Then when I saw him next he was sneaking into the admissions office, it was weird seeing him do this it felt so, so, so natural for him that is the only word that I can think of. It was natural for him to sneak around it was like a second nature for him._

_ Then he became a member of our club and back then he seemed so shy so out of place. I stayed in the back while the others got him used to how thing's went._

_ After that I caught him in what I thought was peeping and I quickly retaliated. I accidentally leaned out the window momentarily forgetting that I was naked which only lead to further embarrassment. Then I froze him in a way that no man should ever be directly frozen._

_ Yet he showed up that night and I attacked him. Yet he still was trying to apologize when in reality he was not in the wrong and I was. God I felt like such a fool for jumping to that conclusion. Then when he said he only wanted to be friends it felt so sad to hear him say that. I tried to be nice and smile at him._

_ We got along for a while after that and we really did not fight. We worked together sometimes; I think maybe he wanted me to work with him. _

_ Then the night where he came in to my room after we both had horrible memories he was the first person to listen to me, and I mean actually listen._

_ He is shy and awkward and sometimes he can seem like a creep or a jerk but I think he just doesn't know how his actions are seen to the rest of the world. He is a nice guy who just hasn't had the experiences that some of us had. I have had experiences and I feel like an outcast I can't even begin to imagine what it must be like for him when it comes to living in our world._

_ Maybe just maybe I should give him a try; it wouldn't hurt any thing to just let him try._

_ I don't think I ever truly liked tsukune, at least not in the way that I always thought I did. Tsukune is nice, he is sweet, and he is innocent. Tsukune is the only boy or man for that matter who ever truly treated me with kindness and love without wanting something I was not ready to give in return. _

_ When I first read his writing's while I stayed in my room I thought that he would make the perfect mate so I became obsessed with him and soon tried to obtain him. Admittedly I did go a little psycho in that chase._

_ Then I became depressed again and tsukune came to my house. I attacked him in the same way I attacked drake and yet when he said that he would "help me" for critically injuring those boy's I felt so bad, here was what I considered to be my soul mate and he was thinking I did it. This all played into 's hands of course. He trapped me on these very cliffs and tried to kill me, until tsukune saved me._

_ After that I felt like a weight was off of me and I started to try hard to be his wife. Looking back at it now it seems so silly that I should fall for someone who besides the reason of friendship never once showed a romantic inclination towards me._

_ Yet I did just that I chased him I threatened the others I even would risk hurting him if he got too close to the others. I was a major bitch some times; I do not regret it._

_ He saved me at my home after rejecting me when I even de-robed my self in front of him._

_ All these things considered I think that I look up to tsukune more than I love him. He has always saved me and set an example for all of us to follow. I think I am a better person because of meeting tsukune, but love no there is only friendly love there for him._

_ So then what of drake? Do I love drake? No I do not love drake, I have learned I give that too easily. I told a thirty year old man who liked young women that I loved him because of a crush and for it I was almost broken. I told a sweet boy who only ever had the best intentions that I loved him because of a crush. I like drake and I do think that I have the heart to love him if it ever proves that I do._

_ Later that night_

I am still standing here even though I ceased thinking hours ago, I don't know right but I feel that I need to be here when it happens. I do not know at this point what it is but I do have a sense that it will be something good.

I take another deep breath of the ocean allowing for its smell to envelope me in an over powering flow. I think of diving in as I often did when first got here even though I know that it would kill me.

I cross my arms again and stare deep into the ocean, even though I have stood here all day I do not feel tired or hungry. I feel at peace this place always did give me that sensation that I was finally finding peace.

I hear the grass getting stepped on behind me but I do not turn around, I know who is coming to see me, I know now what "it" is.

He steps to my side his shoulder almost brushing my bare shoulder, I my eyes slide to him. I look deep into his eyes and am consumed by them. They are not eyes that anyone should ever look into. They say the eyes are a window to the soul if so his soul is the saddest thing I have ever witnessed. I am caught in them, they are blue like the ocean yet it is a stormy one. Behind them you can see that he has seen years of pain and loss. You can see isolation and a need to survive; you can also see that he has been avoiding something, running from it.

Finally I can hold his gaze no more and I slide my eyes back to the ocean. I re-cross my arms around my chest to try to squeeze my heart so that I can stop it from beating as hard as it is.

_Surely he can hear how hard my heart beats. How can he not it almost feels like it is exploding in my chest almost as if there is no ribcage protecting it_

I see from the corner of my eyes him putting his hands in his pockets and I wonder if he is cold. Is he stalling? Did I jump to conclusions as to why he is here?

I see sweat on his brow and I realize he is just nervous, I have been nervous a lot and I know from experience that it would be best to let him work this out himself.

I smell him from here and I am disappointed by what I find. He has washed away his natural scent and then he covered with cologne. Do not get me wrong it is good smelling cologne but it is not nearly as good as the scent that was naturally given to him by his actions.

I also notice that his hair is not messy anymore. It was always spiked a little because of the natural color of it all but now it is spiked deliberately, he should not have done this with that long of hair. It is kind of funny looking to say the least. He looks healthier then he did this morning that is for sure.

I can tell he is trying to ask me now but he is not yet ready. I just wish that if he does ask I don't give too little or too much. I am always guilty of doing one or the other.

I wonder if he can manage too ask it, maybe he is too nervous.

I hear it then a noise just below a whisper and I turn to him.

He swallows hard and then tries again it is still low but I can hear him. "Mizore shirayuki would you like to go on a date with me Friday?"

My heart flutters he did it he actually did it, he asked me out my breath catches in my lungs and I do not answer. I do not answer at first it is because of shock I mean I knew it was coming but it still shocks me that I boy has asked me out for real.

It was the right thing to do waiting on this cliff for him to ask me this; it all seems to come together so perfectly. The sun is left an hour ago so night is here all ready but it still leaves a behind enough light for me to see his face his sweet, sweet face.

He is waiting for my answer I almost forget this yet I cannot answer I mean I want to but now I am the one who is nervous. It is just so beautiful tonight I didn't think this cliff or this ocean could ever get as beautiful as this but I was wrong. I was so wrong.

I think of how it was when I first thought mister kotsubo would ask me out and yet I know now that he never would have. Neither for that matter would tsukune even if he gave up on moka he probably would not have dated any of us and if he did it would have been kurumu.

This is how I would have wanted to have been with those two before I found out what the squid was like, and before tsukune rejected me. I would have wanted on these very cliff's the first boy to ask me out.

And now that it has happened I find my self mute to the world, mute to him. I t is like cement is in my lungs I cannot answer him.

I need to answer him I know that I need to.

_Come on mizore you have faced monstrels, vampires, perverted fairytale want to be husbands, and now you can't even answer a question you have been thinking about all day because of nervousness. No that does not happen now answer him, answer him…ANSWER HIM!_

_ No one's point of view_

It is a dark night at yokai academy. The wind is cold almost cruel in its breeze.

Inside the dorm's a young woman reaches for her phone and pauses. She looks down again nervous looking.

She finally seems to get over her fear as she reaches for the phone and begins to dial the number that has been on her mind all day.

She wait's past the ring tone until she finally hears him pick up. She speaks gently into the phone and in a whisper she comes to trust a person that she has put all of her prayer's into not letting her down.

"Gin this is kurumu," she takes a breath and reassures her self that she is doing the right thing she promises her self that he will be true to his word, working on a courage that has been shattered severely "I…I am free Wednesday if you still want to go out with me some time… if you still want to"

She hold's her breath waiting for the response she has both wanted and dreaded.

She smiles when he answers, a big smile that makes her eyes light up and tears start in them "that would be great… wait why do you sound so close… WHY ARE YOU OUTSIDE MY WINDOW…YOU THOUGHT I WOULD BE CHANGING…you might as well come in I'll make us some cookies and some hot chocolate.

With this she goes to let the wolf into her home.

Across past this dorm and past the other dorm's filled with a sleeping assortment full of hidden beasts known as yokai the wind is chilling worse that in that court where the yokai spend the bulk of their time. Past the forest where a few unruly students have skipped curfew for a series of juvenile deed's, such as pranks, initiating into hidden school societies, fights, and of course the young and hormonal driven mating, there is an ocean.

The water is crystal clear not affected by the pollutants and the disgusting habits of the human world. In it you can see the reflection of the moon as it pushes and pulls at the tides. The water will hit a rock and swirl around it producing smooth and white foam as the salt in it swirls. It spreads across the lands hidden below pushing and receding against the land that it hit's, a Newton effect to say the least.

Above this vast example of the beauty and purity of a Mother Nature with out the dirty and destructible little children known as Homo sapiens, human's, is a cliff. This natural outcropping slopes towards the water below, curling and almost touching the vast ocean with the very tip. It is a prime example of wonder, much like the wonder that is happening on top of it.

Atop this cliff at this moment stands two things, a boy who has seen the worst that the world has to offer without ever knowing of it's true wonder's and joy's. And his only salvation to know such things that the world can bestow upon him, A monster, a yokai, a snow fairy, a snowwoman, a sweet and beautiful girl who now waits to give him the words that will act as a key on the gate surrounding his joy. They are but four words, but words have more power than any one can possible ever imagine for it is words that shape the very existence of this world. And it is now that these four word's can reshape this young man's world, or it can be the absence of these four words that send this human this tortured soul spiraling down the dismal abyss that is his life, a world so cold that not even the heaviest furred animal may survive a night. Just Four Innocent Words.

"Yes drake I will"

And with that yokai and human alike step towards each other and press their lips together, with this a yokai has saved a human from never knowing happiness.

_End of chapter four preparations_

Author's note: this is my longest chapter too date and for good reason. I am some one who likes to see reaction's so for any one who had a problem with the way that I made Mizore and Drake, or Gin and Kurumu get together then please send me your own version or just comment on what you were thinking and how you would change it. If you had no problem with this chapter and the above mentioned scenes then please, I implore you to write your own commentary anyways for I would love nothing more than to read it and to respond to what you have written for me. Until my next chapter. By the way quick reminder I did not make Rosario + vampire that was Ikeda.

Also on another note for those of you who have not got that far into the series there is an actual shopping center on the school grounds. You find this out in book four of season two. The stores on the page are a wide variety from dance lessons to bakery's theatres' and other things. Do I have too much time on my hands? You bet I do and I would like to state something…Yokai academy is one big freaking school I mean come on. That place has giant ass dorms, the school buildings themselves, a forest, a whole other abandoned school, an ocean, a cliff, a tunnel, not to mention the land itself that school has got to be the size of Texas, damn._ Not to mention an orphanage, elementary school and a middle school._


	6. Melting Heart Ch 5: The First Date

_Melting heart chapter five: The first Date_

_Journal 10/25/11_

_ I have it finally I have some god forsaken money for tonight yes. Since mizore accepted my proposal to go out with her I have been working all sort's of odd job's mostly I have worked for that was bad, that woman loves math a little too much, but hey I got like twenty five buck's for hanging tutorial flyer's all over the school so I am not exactly complaining about her freakish obsession. _

_ I have managed too get exactly four hundred sixty five dollars and thirty one cents after I add all the change I have found around the school from cleaning it. So yeah I still don't know where to take mizore I mean I looked up every thing in our mall part so I still have plenty of you know options but let's just say that I want to talk more than I would rather watch a movie. TV gets old after a while and that is all a theatre is, a giant TV, so yeah that is out of the option._

_ I heard there was a pretty good café with some good music and I really would like to get her into something she would like but still I have no idea what music she likes. I also found a good student chef restaurant sponsored by the cooking teacher. I was so surprised when I saw what all the shopping part of the school._

_I really want to be able to bring her somewhere that she would like… I wonder if they have any Christmas themed restaurants that have snow around. If it does then I am sold on it. I think I may just make a picnic basket and take her some where that other people will not be, maybe the cliff…I like the cliff. If I do I wonder if she will think that I am cheap, or that I am unoriginal… okay save the cliff thing for a later date. In other news I am getting my hair cut to day. This is the first time that I have done that in going on six years journal._

_ I wonder if she will like it short. I am thinking about having it short enough to comb. Just that short and I will be happy. God when I asked her out it was so nerve racking. But that kiss when she said yes, it was my first real kiss and god it was amazing. Her lips were so cold and the sucker just fell out of them. When I kissed her it tasted like mint. I want to kiss her many more time's before this is all over with. _

_ I still haven't figured this date thing out, I hear that kurumu and gin went on a date and besides a few expected groping moments she said it was nice and sweet. He has a bruise that fits her hand so I guess they can still date yet hold up their old routine, pretty darn funny._

_ Oh every one was so happy when they found out that I had asked out mizore and they all wanted to help but that was something that neither mizore nor myself wanted so we said thank you but no thanks. Yukari was wanting to help me find the site's, moka wanted to help mizore get ready and I wanted to get the heck out of there._

_ Kurumu was happy for me and just said that I did not want to go to the pizzeria because it tastes like crap. Oh well guess that idea was out anyways I mean who would bring a date to the pizzeria for their first date. I wonder if I should wear something nicer. That's it tomorrow I am applying for a job and then I will start buying clothes and saving money for if the situation call's for it._

_ So I have to go now lot's of thing's to get ready for I mean I still have school today. Then I have to get home and try to think of what I am going to do. Then I have to get ready so you know all sort's of things._

_ Wishing he didn't have to die –Drake_

_Drake_

I roll over on my tree and put my journal into my bag, I still do not know how it is my bag is still here every night when I get home I should really find some place for it. I do not want to roll over incase mizore is changing or something, I would in a second if I knew she was decent so that I could maybe talk to her, oh well. I climb higher into the tree and start to change into the school uniform inside of the leaves where no one can see me.

When I come back down it is nearly sun rise, mizore is definitely up by now, and the two of us have always been early bird's. She open's her window and sticks her head out to look at the sun. Her hair is wet so I assume it was wise to not look in through her window. I drop another limb or two so that I am sitting next to her on my tree. She smiles at me; which of course sends shiver's down my spine.

We do not say any thing we just sit there and watch the sun rise, it is so beautiful the sun the way it is. It always reminds me of a baked egg yolk in the mornings, it is so freaking huge.

When the school bell rings' I jump down from my tree and I go to the door. When I hear her soft footsteps coming down from the stairs I open the door for her. She smiles as she walks by. I offer to take her stuff but she shakes her head. We walk into class together then the school day starts.

I run through the work just passing each by one point a solid 75 on each. This would not be possible if not for yukari. When I finish I try to sleep a little wanting as much as possible to not fall asleep in the middle of the date.

I sleep through my first four periods then I start thinking of ways that I can take her out. I listen intensely to the student's around me to see if any of them will mention a hot area to go to. No such luck goes my way.

The bell for lunch tolls and I walk out side and pick up a soda and some fruit cups, I go over to the table expecting to see her there. The group greets me when I come by. I see kurumu holding gin's hands, he reaches around her back and I see anger cross her face. He falls on his knees trying to dislodge his hand from hers, pain showing on his face. Moka has her head nestled on tsukune's shoulders nuzzling it affectionately, it is cute they make a good couple, if only tsukune wasn't so hippie-ish.

Yukari look's a little put out seeing as how there is no one young enough to date in the school she has to suffer and watch others as they get together. I feel bad for the poor girl and silently hope that she meet's a nice boy, and then I remember that she is bi and I change it to boy or girl. It really is sad that she can't have someone to take her to the dance.

I look around and try to find mizore but she is not here, that is when I remember she like's to eat by herself while watching other's. I decide not to go find her because if she wanted me near her then she would have sent me a sign of some sort.

Instead I go around and walk for the rest of the lunch schedule. I decide to explore the currently empty shopping area of the school. This way I can see if there will be any good date possibilities. It is a good idea since I do not normally eat lunch any ways and if I move at high speeds then I can just go ahead and find it before the bell.

I focus on my feet and the energy surrounding them, praying that the power to increase a natural ability still exists since my last blood consumption. My yokai power and form changes when I drink blood. Not everything it is kind of a trade off. I know that at the moment I will have powerful strength and illusion charms since a vampire and succubus were the last thing's that I devoured. To access this, my body had to toss away two of my last powers and physical appearances to be able to hold it. Too bad it is random and not in order because if that was so I would know if I still possessed function manipulation, I remember in order every drop of blood and power I have gained since leaving the villiage.

The energy from my monstrel form slowly starts building in my feet giving me a tickling sensation. I see the aura slowly start to shift to a brighter color and the nerves start to move, shrink, grow, toughen, and weaken all in the right areas. The muscle and the chords connecting them stretch then retract and then they too start to shift. It still exists thankfully.

I start to run at speed's that make the campus look like a wind tunnel, I always feel dizzy after running this fast. I get to the shopping area in less then three second's where it is normally a twenty minute walk when you go around all the buildings. I start to look for a good place for tonight then.

I check out the music café first since it was the first one to really appeal to me. The out side is pretty nice. It is a sky blue building with white neon lights proclaiming it as the lyric's café. I look inside the window and see a good assortment of instruments so I can not tell what the exact music genre that play's here is. It has white walls with music notes smartly running in lines down the wall with red seat's and tables to listen too the music and eat at.

I put this down as a definite maybe and go back to looking for a great place to spend four hundred dollars or less. I check out the student restaurant and I am thoroughly impressed by how serious some of the students at this school are about the culinary arts. The place look's very nice like a miniature five star hotel. It is very nice to say the least. And I find it quite good smelling if I do say so myself which I do.

I run past a few more in the shop area when I find it. This is the place that I would love nothing more than to take mizore. It is a small shop/café and it is so gorgeous.

It has a quite settling feeling in it and it has a list of foods on the out side of it. It really is just stools sitting out side of the kitchen. It has plain wooden floors and plain wooden walls. It isn't the walls and floors that interest me though. It is the decoration's that adorn the wall and the rugs. It is like something out of this world in my luck. In the bar where the food is served a giant rug adorns it that is split into four sections each one dictating a different season. I find winter and I am instantly sold. They put face snow on the roof above it and they also have little snowmen on the bar. This is the perfect place.

I walk out side to see the name of the café and I am just smiling as I read it. It is very forth coming in its name and for that I tip my proverbial hat to it. _Seasonal café/ antique store_ you will hopefully make me a very smart man tonight for having chosen you as the sight of my first date.

Go back to the group with ten minutes before the lunch bell rings to bring us back in. I am so excited when I get back into it that I cannot help but feel proud that I managed to find somewhere that would make a great date area. That cleared about one hour off of my schedule for this afternoon.

My hand hurts from writing all the notes in Mrs. Kagome's class, I do not know much but I do know this… their algebra is a lot harder than American algebra and I know this just from the time's I have seen it in the hunt for death. So after barely passing today's pop quiz the bell ring's and now I have a two hour tutorial with yukari to try to patch up my literature skills.

_6:30 pm._

I have just got to my tree after a day of hard studying when I realize that I need to look up the menu to this place to make sure that it has some good food and is not just good in appearance. Not to mention getting ready for my date and picking up mizore. This is going to be a great night, I am positive about that.

I go to my room and pull out my lap top where I go to the school's site. The browser asks me what it is that I would like to look up and I go directly to the shopping center and type in _seasonal café/ antique store. _What pulls up is a pretty good summary of the store along with the menu. I notice however that it is an Americanized store and not from the Asia area so I am not sure if mizore will like all of this food.

_Seasonal café/antique store is a wonderful establishment that blends the unique works of the season with treasures that time has forgotten. In the café enjoy a quite environment where you get served up front with no waiting. The menus will go according to the season that you sit at the menu's are as shown below._

I look over the menu and get this much, summer equals spicy and or junk food, spring is mostly focused on the vegetarian diet, fall is into the seasonal meat's and spices like turkey and dressing. Winter focuses on cold, cooling, and sweet foods.

This is going to be a great restaurant that is for sure, I bet that mizore will like it then again what if she loves it? I really hope this goes well. If it does then this will really be a great way to live life, running then doing.

I go and take a shower, then I comb my hair then I get every thing on. I am ready for the date. I walk over to her dorm prepared to pick her up and happy as a kid in a candy store. I finally get to her dorm and I knock happily, one knock two knock three knocks.

She finally answers and when she does she is absolutely dazzling in her date outfit. She has changed out of her uniform and into a blue dress that looks great on her. It reaches just above her knees and has spaghetti straps. She has on a wristband with a snow flake charm and some suckers underneath it. She has put on silver heels and is wearing lipstick, she has silver earring's that look like a small hoop.

I smile when I see her, she was beautiful before but now she look's like a goddess. Dear god this has got to be the best moment in my life just looking at her right now. I never understood why putting on something considered formal and some paint on your face could do this to some one but it has, it has.

She smiles at me with those perfect and dazzling white's of hers and I am almost struck dead just by seeing the beauty of it. "Am I too over dressed? I can change."

"No…err I mean no you look great … I was just amazed at how good you look, that's all." I blush a little when I say this, I have a feeling that I will be doing this a lot around her.

I smile trying to recover from my blunder and I hold out my arm to her, she smiles and takes it after she puts a sucker into her mouth. It feel's good with her arm through mine; she has such cool and smooth skin. We walk in silence for a while before surprisingly she breaks the silence.

"So where are we going drake?

"It's a real nice café that I found earlier today while I was at lunch, I hope you don't find it cheesy or over done but I was looking for a snow or winter theme." I blush a little yet again. _Why did I say all of that? Idiot she probably thinks that you're unimaginative for that. Stupid, stupid, stupid._

She smiles and looks at me happily "No that would be fine with me I have been missing home lately so any thing would be great if it reminds me of home."

_ SCORE! You are not an idiot, you are not an idiot. Take that negative inner voice. You have finally met your match in her Bwhahahahahaha. _

We walk in silence for a the rest of the trip to the café, seeing as how I tend to put my foot in my mouth when I get to talk I think this may be a blessing in disguise. The night student's are already filing out to the shopping center and I must say that it makes me feel a little bit better knowing that the people are out tonight incase I need a hasty retreat.

I look at her as she walks next to me and I am struck fully by the fact that this is seriously happening and that for once I am not the idiot who is doing everything except for everything except what he should be doing. If I can make this beautiful, shy, silent girl happy then my life will be complete.

The night is young and so are we, young and full of hope for the future, that is my impression and to me it is the perfect description.

We finally make it to the café where I am surprised to see that no one has entered yet. I enter with her and she perks up when she sees the décor. She smiles and runs her fingers over a snowflake hanging from a string that comes out of the roof. She looks around taking in all of the room and really starting to like it better and better. It is a really good moment for me, it is good that for once I have done something important; it is good that I have done something right.

She walks over to the winter section stool and lightly sits down. She turns on the stool with her legs crossed and she smiles at me. I wonder if the day will ever come that her smile doesn't put me in near cardiac arrest. I do not think that it is likely that it ever will.

I smile and walk over to her and I sit down next to her. We see a bell covered with dust on the counter. I am starting to think that this has been here a while and has yet to see any sort of customer. For the café or for the store, why I don't know it is not like it is the only American place here and lot's of people go to the others. Also the school is diversified and takes yokai from every nation and every sea so American student's are here as well.

I ring the bell and I am met with a small exclamation of surprise and the sound of scuffling on the hard floors. An old smiling with a chef hat on appears in front of us followed by a smiling old woman with knotted veins on her hands.

They smile with hope and an open warmness that makes me extremely sad that they have not had any business to this point. I smile back at them and mizore does too, I think that she knows about the state of affairs as well.

The old chef is waiting anxiously for us to say something and for a moment I think I will end up hurting his feelings on accident. I am the god at putting my foot in my mouth after all.

"My what a nice restaurant you have, I don't think I have ever seen a restaurant with this type of them, it is so lovely." Mizore say's all of this smiling and looking around. For a moment I think she is just saying that to make them happy but then I realize that she was serious.

The old couple smile real big and happy I can tell that we have made their day and I make it a personal note to visit the antique store when we are done eating even if it is just to look.

The old woman starts to speak in a soothing yet sort of cracked voice; she must be a very kind woman. "Thank you dear, we got this idea when we were with our children celebrating our thirty fifth anniversary and then we remembered this old place. Of course we didn't go here but our children did. They came as seniors in the very first year of this academy." She finishes proudly. I look at mizore and give her a big grin.

The old man wraps a wrinkled arm around his wife and kisses her forehead. "Me and Sheila thought it was a good way to spend retirement and so far it has been slow but still it is exciting."

With that he goes slowly to the end of the bar and comes back with menus for the two of us.

I look through trying to find something that sounds interesting and I am shocked by the wide assortment of food that the winter menus offer. There are a lot of seafood and salad options along with a lot of fruit options. There is some options involving beef but there is not much.

I stare at the menu trying to figure a good meal that will offer some room to spend money at the antique store but I just can't decide. I do not normally eat… okay I have rarely ate at restaurants, since my mother died I have lived mostly on cheap sandwiches like peanut butter or tuna, it has been that and occasionally when I can hunt or I have money I have bought meat; I am not used to eating actual food so I am stuck on choosing what I want.

I look over at mizore to see how her progress is going and I am surprised to see that she hasn't been able to decide either. She has her hand under her chin with one finger curled and resting underneath her chin.

"How are you doing drake? I just can't decide what I want it all looks so good." Her eyes are curious as she stares at me and I instantly feel like I am being interrogated.

"I cant either I was kind of hoping you would pick some thing first you know." I shrug and give a meek smile at her.

Her eyes go back to the menu, she smiles slightly and I begin to think that she might be having a good time around me. It is so weird how she actually likes me, when she first agreed to this date I thought she was being merciful or to be more blunt, I thought she was just taking pity on me.

From what the club has told me, mizore is usually quiet and at times kind of blunt to the point it can offend; I have yet to see this I wonder if maybe I am a little biased though. At the very least it is nice to be here with her.

I finally give up on ordering the main course and so I start to look for the appetizers and drinks. After a minute or two I find an appetizer that I can definitely live with and that is cocktail shrimp. I remember ma making it for me; for the record the cocktail sauce tasted like mud but I love the shrimp and how cold it was.

I look through the drinks and I become torn between homemade hot chocolate and what they call winter blast. Winter blast is five scoops of chocolate chip mint ice cream surrounded by mountain dew… do the DEW.

I decide that I will buy both because I really love my self some chocolate and both drinks have it. I start trying to add up what all of this will cost me in my head. Not because I am greedy but because I want to have a good portion of money for the antique store.

Okay let's see winter blast in a large is twelve dollars the homemade hot chocolate is eight dollars. The cocktail shrimp is eleven dollars for sixteen, which is a pretty good deal.

Now I go to the deserts and look through them. I don't want to have too much chocolate so I look for a different flavor desert. I see a wide variety of berry themed desserts such as three slices of cranberry bread. I don't really feel like any berries right now, really don't feel like any berries right now.

I finally spot a good looking dessert that practically made my mouth water just thinking about it. Lemon bars, this was the dessert that I wanted. I used to love lemons in the villiage. We grew lemons there and I always liked to walk around with a peeled lemon in my mouth… I love me a sour shower.

So with out even getting the main course figured out I am going to spend thirty one dollars plus the twelve dollar lemon bars so that leaves me at forty three dollars. That isn't too bad I guess.

Mizore looks at me from over her menu and smiles at me.

"What? Is there something on my face?" I start looking in my pocket for a handkerchief forgetting that I never owned one in my life.

She smiles and lets out a sound that is kind of like a giggle and a sigh at the same time. "No you don't have any thing on your face drake it's just… as far as first dates go, this is really nice, I like it when things are quiet." She goes back to her menu which I find a relief since that means that she can't see my blush.

"So I still haven't figured out the main course but I have my appetizers, desserts, and my drinks figured out so that's a start right?" I smile when I say this.

"Same here I'm going to get a blueberry milkshake and some cucumber slices. I haven't got to dessert yet."

Okay the milk shake is twelve dollars and the cucumber slices are four dollars and thirty cents. Leaving my total at fifty nine dollars and thirty cents, damn I think they don't know how much money they are asking for, this shit is expensive. At McDonalds I can get a large milkshake for only five dollars.

She looks at me and sighs. "How bout we get the peach surprise"?

I can tell she is no longer enjoying herself so I agree on the spot and smile at her. "Sorry it took so long to decide what to eat but it all just looked so good, this is my first time in a restaurant besides fast food, you know"?

She smiles back at me and nods "sorry I don't do so well when I start to get frustrated, that and I spent the whole day thinking about this and its nothing like I thought it would be."

Fear envelopes me and I begin to wonder if she is not enjoying herself or if what she thought this date would be like makes this date a letdown. She sees this of course, mother always did tell me my life was an open book.

"Don't look so worried, that was a compliment, I pictured you being some sleaze bag in reality and this date ending with me freezing you…again. So far this has been real nice and now I'm rambling" she blushes and starts picking at the corner of the menu trying not to meet my eyes.

"Really, I thought when I picked this place out that you would find it a cliché and that I have been overdoing the whole snow thing. I mean I know you miss home and all but I was afraid that maybe I was trying too hard and that you were beginning to feel like all I had was winter stuff." Now it is my turn to begin looking down at my menu and pick at it.

I look up and she is smiling her perfect smile and all I can find myself doing is smiling back. Perfect harmony us smiling at each other in this little café and that is how I will always remember it… perfect harmony.

"Excuse me but what did you say?"

Crap I said that last part out loud "err perfect harmony you know the seasons just fit so perfectly in her. Ha aha hahaha haah ahah ha."

_Guess who's back I told you that you would screw this up welcome to the train called stupid next stop loser-Ville all aboard ._

_ Curse you negative inner voice I thought you were gone; the power of mizore destroyed you._

_ Yeah that worked for about five minutes dumbass I mean you couldn't even do that right I mean how hard is it to block out an inner voice dumb ass?_

_ …_

_ Dumb ass you there?_

_ …_

_ Dumbass?_

_ Your right how hard is it to block out an annoying inner voice that gets his kicks by messing with me. Good bye inner voice._

_ Noooooooo!_

Back in reality I look as she smiles at me apparently thinking that I had been trying to joke with her and that that was the reason for my outburst. Well I guess I can just move on now.

The old man comes in and we give him our orders, he smiles gratefully and shuffles away to make the peach surprise (peach soup). I can smell the meal being made and I am instantly starving. I really should not have skipped out on lunch today.

"So this is your first time in an actual restaurant?" she smiles inquisitively "that pretty neat I mean you know this being your first time and all."

"Yeah, there aren't many opportunities to go to restaurants when you're always busy." I start rubbing a snowflake design again "and trust me my home town wasn't somewhere that I wanted to go out to eat at." _More like the other way around._

"So bad hometown, can't say that I can say the same I grew up in a virtual paradise." She smiles and starts to make a little ice village on the bar. "We had some strict rules there but we are dying so it was actually all for our protection and not the usual B.S about how this is just for your protection that other people and governments say."

"Your village sounds so amazing and it looks so cool." I watch almost with jealousy, I wish that mother, I, and Cal could have lived in this village, that's weird I haven't thought of Cal in so long, it's surprising that I would think of him now. "You were real lucky to be born in such a beautiful place."

She stares intensely at the village lost in distant memories of her homeland; she is lost in her frozen paradise. It's strange seeing someone become so happy and so involved in a memory. I have never had such an experience; I have had moments where I go back to good memories and enjoy them, all of which involve mother, mizore, or Cal. Yet she is so joyous so happy just seeing a fake version of her home. The good times she must have shared there is staggering.

"my mom used to make the best ice-cream floats, kids from the other houses used to pay her fifty cents to make one. She would have made it regardless but still the fifty cents were useful for restocking." She smiles again leaving me speechless "the only problem I have ever had with mother is her strange obsession with getting grandchildren."

I do not like the direction that our conversation has taken, but I can't help but feel happy that she had a mother every bit as caring and loving as mine.

"What about your mother drake what was she like?"

My hands clench up and I am overtaken by the memories of her something's I will not even answer to her about.

She gets the wrong idea "was your mother abusive?"

My eyes instantly snap up to her "Never say that, do you hear me? Never say that again." My nose is flaring and I see her looking alarmed at my sudden violent outburst. I take a deep breath and I start to calm down. "Sorry I didn't mean to jump on you it's just my mother growing up was one of two people who cared about me. She was an angel incarnate and she was always full of love… until the very end." I look down now and I can't bare to look up and see that she is still upset.

When she speaks there is still an underlying tone of alarm, but there is also a tone of understanding and sadness. "I'm sorry for your loss drake; it must be terrible to lose your mother. Was your father there to help you at all?"

I snort with laughter the mere thought of that bastard still with me trying to help I was just too ridiculous. "No thankfully that old bastard left this earth before I was even born."

"Enough about me what about you? I mean what brought you to this academy?"

"When I was fifteen I was sent a letter by the academy requesting that I come and join. Every kid in the village received one but normally we just stay in the village and follow through with life. My mother thought would be a good way to meet future mate possibilities."

I smile at that, most mothers want nothing more than for their children to abstain from acts like that, her mother was doing more than just encouraging it. "What about you hmm? What made mizore shirayuki say I want to join yokai academy?" I stare at her with my full attention.

She sighs and looks in at the roof "to be honest I don't think there is a single defining reason why I chose to go. There was a small part of me that held the same wish as mother but there was more to it than that. I wanted out of paradise. I wanted nothing more than to go and start seeing different places to see new places, to make new friends. Also I wanted to learn, we never had that many teachers in the village and the ones we did have were hardly scholars themselves."

"In the end only ten snow fairies left the village to go onto new and exciting things. When I first got here I was so happy and joyful."

She did not want to tell me what changed and I was not about to ask after all we all have topics that we just do not want to talk about.

"Order up, eat up kids." The old chef and his wife come out with a tray of food. I feel instantly hungry just staring at such a delicious assortment of food.

I look at mizore who smiles at the couple before getting a spoon full of peach surprise. Her eyes widen and she looks ravenous as she looks back down at the bowl before quickly scooping up another bite and another and another. I reach out for my own spoon and get a big spoon full of peach soup. The flavor that comes of it is like nothing I have ever had before. It is sweet creamy, sugary, and cold all at the same time. "Dear god how are you people not rich yet. This is awesome." I scoop another and another.

The old couple looks close to tears when I said that, they are so underappreciated by this damn school.

They leave without saying a word. And I eat my meal in peace. I do not ignore mizore it is just that neither of us wants to talk and let this food warm up.

After we eat we travel to the antique store portion of the establishment and we begin to look for some interesting items.

I go down a whole row of old rocking horses for children; I never got the point of those things when I watched the other children riding them. I find homemade lamps with ship designs as well as other interesting things.

I find an item that I find amusing. It is a dream catcher an honest to god dream catcher. It would be such a relief if this thing would work, that would mean that I wouldn't have to lose sleep every other night.

I find an old lantern that runs on oil and I put that in my bag next to the dream catcher.

I go to the jewelry row and look around when I find a small ice sickle charm that would fit perfectly on her charm wristband.

When I find her in the store she is looking at a pair of house shoes, their white and fluffy I can tell that she really likes them. I smile and tap her shoulder. She looks at me confused until I hold the shopping bag out and open it up. She looks happy and she slides the slippers into the bag. We go to the old couple who are now at the cashier and we pay.

We say good bye and then we are on our way out of the place. I offer my arm to her and she smiles gracefully and I feel her cool arm slide through mine. It gives me the chills.

We walk around the school talking about this and that, we talk but we don't really say anything yet I am so happy.

We start to wander into the end of the shopping district and we still talk, it is such a wonderful night. We end up sitting on a fountain our shoulders almost touching.

"Drake this has been such a great night I can't think of the last time I have had this much fun. It's really just perfect harmony." She says with a conspirator smile.

"Ouch busted. So I didn't fool you earlier with my stunning evasion skills huh?"

She smiles and leans on my shoulder and with a purr say "not for a second, though it was kind of cute how you tried to anyway."

I am sure my face is crimson at this point and I have an overwhelming urge to lean forward and to kiss her. I am stronger than I thought I was because I resist the urge and we spend time talking about how nice the night has been. I can hear the clock tower begin to toll and I realize that it is past midnight.

I walk her to her dorm arm in arm and she smiles at me. I stop on her door step feeling nervous as shit.

"Well Miss Shirayuki thank you for a wonderful evening out on the town, it really was a perfect night."

"You're welcome mister drake,"

I stare into her eyes and I am just completely awestruck. I put my hand under her chin and I raise her head. I lean forward and I press my lips against hers. She doesn't act surprised nor does she resist it; quite contrary she is open and she enjoys it. I can still taste the peaches on her breath and I remember the feel of her cool lips.

When I pull away we are both awestruck by the kiss.

She steps closer to the door "goodnight drake."

"Goodnight mizore."

She goes in and I go up my tree.

_1/9/11_

_Man life has been going so well since I went to this school, it is a complete dream I mean there is nothing more that I want in life. Me and mizore are just a few weeks from celebrating going our third month since we started dating. Not only that but we are getting ready for the winter festival so that is cool._

_ Any ways I still haven't had any luck with the blood thing I keep trying to find the other users but I can't find them I know that the leader of the safety commission is one of the ones that I need, the fire fox, the yoko. I ran into a full-fledged one once when I was around twelve but he creamed me because I was weaker back then. I swore on my mother and on Cal's grave that I would see this thing through to the very end and that is exactly what I intend to do. Just like mother to the very end._

_ Any who life at the academy has been kind of nonchalant lately since every one hooked up with one another. Yukari and Ruby have been feeling lonely lately since they are the only ones who haven't had a date to the festival, not that they could anyway since they are part of the committee to oversee the festival. Moka and Tsukune have really been hitting it off. They are probably the most cliché couple in the club because all they do is make mushy faces and come up with cute nicknames for each other. I swear that ever since they started going out tsukune has become a new man._

_ Mokune and kurugin have officially made up… for the most part…okay they tolerate each other in the same room now days but hey that's a step forward compared to the old murder in the class room routine they had been doing. Speaking of kurugin they really have started to really grow into a couple. It's amazing how much gin has cleaned up his act, he still goes around howling at girls and all I mean none of us expected a miracle change but the thing is when he does it he is just doing it for fun. He doesn't do anything bad like hidden cameras and other perverted stuff unless it is kurumu that he is doing it to, and now days she just slaps him and moves on I swear I think they may actually be falling for each other. _

_ Not that that is necessarily a good thing because since they started going out all they do is make out, really it is so disgusting I mean watching them spend couple time together is like watching two vacuum's trying to suck up the other one. Of course then it makes tsukune and moka really get into couple overload like it is some huge competition._

_ Around these times me and mizore tend to slip out of the club, we don't sneak around in fact we just go outside and hold hands under the window sill so that when all the love wars are over we will know when to come back inside. Oh man these last three months has really been a dream with her._

_ After the first date I wasn't as nervous anymore and let me tell you that has made a huge difference in our relationship. I am kind of steamed though, after our date I put a review of the café in the newspaper and now it is just buzzing with activity and it is no longer our spot. I swear it just isn't fair… to us I mean the old couple that runs it this is more than just fair this is absolute justice but still…OUR SPOT._

_ We don't suck face like the human vacuums and we don't do all that over the top lovey dovey crap like the walking clichés do but still we are in love. The most intimate thing that we have done is her sitting in my lap while we were on a date once, and you know what that was really nice just doing that for a change. I have been so worried that I have been either not good enough or that I have been too good for her and it took me a few weeks before I finally figured out that the pace that I kept with her and the way I act with her is perfect by itself I don't need to do anything differently._

_ Today we are going festival shopping, I was worried about the money I would spend the first date but then I found a steady job and she even got a job. We do not work together even though I wish we did. She works about three shops down the street from me in some book store. I however am a waiter and pretty good at it too I must say._

_ Well journal that's all for now the sun is coming up and I have no doubt mizore is up by now._

_ Considering the pros and cons of self-sacrifice_

_ -Drake_

I shut the note book and then I stretch and go to mizore's window *knock knock* I lean back on my branch as she opens the window.

"Morning mizore can I come in please?" I say this with an attempted puppy dog look that only gets me a laugh at my failure. That laughter has already made my day.

I smile as I look at her nod then I climb in making sure that I do not make too much noise.

Her hair is wet and sticking to her neck, I reach forward and grab a big wet tussle of it and move it front of her eyes watching as she starts to laugh as I tickle her with it. She finally pushes my hand away letting me know that she has had enough I smile and hug her before turning around so she could change.

"Mizore can I use your shower?" I hear the robe fall to the floor.

"Sure drake go ahead"

I start towards the bathroom making sure I keep my eyes directly ahead of me so that I do not see anything that I will regret.

_Later that day_

At the shopping center we find a store with some suits and some dresses still in stock considering how late we were in getting ready for the dance. I look around unsure what I should try on and what would make me look good. Mizore grabs my hand and we walk to the dresses.

"Hope you don't mind but I thought we would try dresses on first then move to the suits, is that okay with you?"

"Yeah sure it is." Safe

We walk around the dresses and every now and then she takes a dress picks it up and holds it against her body. She asks me what I think and I am always truthful a trait that might sometimes anger some girls when shopping but only makes her consider it.

That one is pretty but the color doesn't suit you, no that one is just too sparkly and poofy for you. That one is nice and I like the belt. No I don't think you want one with a neckline like that, what's that you say, not the neckline but the back you held it up wrong, put it in the cart.

For five hours we walked around the store looking at possible dresses before finally getting it down to three dresses. We walk to the dressing room and she turns to me.

"Hold my sucker please" I open my hand and she puts it handle first onto my hand.

I smile and sit on a chair waiting for her to get out with the first option. This has been an enjoyable day and if I wasn't so picky we would already have been on the suits at least four hours ago. She comes out in a cream white dress that flowed to the floor with ripples going down the home stretch. It was tied around the middle by a sky-blue sash belt and it had white arm length gloves. I liked this one a lot.

"That one really brings out the color of your eyes I like it, not to mention how cute you look in it." She blushes and smiles before going back into the dressing room.

She comes out in a shorter black dress that sparkled. It was nice and went well with her skin but it wasn't as good as the previous dress was on her not to mention it really didn't look all that good for a dance.

She doesn't even ask, when she sees my expression she instantly turns around and goes back into the dressing room. I sigh and look at my watch, if I can just find a way out of suit shopping.

She comes out again in a dress that almost makes my jaw drop right then and there. If I was from this old cartoon I always watched then I would turn into a wolf in a yellow 1920's big bopper out fit and my eyes would be stretching out of my skull. Wacky carts, Looney mation, wacky tunes? I can't remember the name of the cartoon.

It is a stunning dark purple dress with white frills coming out near the bottom. It sparkles around the waist and breast areal and has spaghetti straps. The cut isn't to low but it does reveal the beginning deep of her cleavage. The back was bare from the shoulders to the spine. She was the living proof of a goddess if I were to ever see one.

I just start smiling and clapping at her. She smiles and blushes then goes in to take the outfit off and get in her regular clothes. "Now to the shoes".

She smiles at me and starts putting on a sickly sweet voice "drake dear do you really think you can distract me until the shop closes?"

"Uhh I was kind of hoping I could."

"We are going to the suits drake"

I sigh with defeat "fine put this in your mouth" I hand her the sucker and start walking to the aisle known only as living hell…AKA the suits.

I stare at the suits and really none of them really stand out to me, so it seemed it was up to mizore to choose my suit.

She picks up suit after suit and puts them up again and again. Then I spot it the suit I want. It is white all the way and to me it is perfect. I go to it and check the size. "Mizore I'm pretty sure that I want this one if it fits. Feel free to keep looking if you want."

I go to the dressing room and I try it on, it is a perfect fit, it is loose and that is how I like it. I look in the mirror and I decide that I need a haircut but besides that I look good. I strike a pose in the mirror just so that I can goof around, it is a nice suit.

I walk out in it and I look at mizore sheepishly "so what do you think"

She smiles and waves her sucker at me "it's okay I guess but you should let me make some of my own adjustments to it." She says with a wink.

I walk over to her and bend towards her "really and what changes would you make"

She looks at me still smiling but it is slowly drifting "ju ju just s-s-s-some"

I cut her off with a kiss and she wraps her arms around me. I stay there bent over kissing her for a few minutes before she suddenly breaks apart "Shoes! Um yeah that's it shoes we can't get distracted now."

I smile and start walking towards the dressing room to change back into my clothes and to hang the suit in the cart. Before I enter I decide to tempt fate "yeah shoes a perfect distraction." I close the door fast and I hear a thud on the other side.

When I step out a snowball hits me directly in the face and I step on the one thrown previously.

"That was mean" she says in a sort of growl.

I smile and walk over to her wrapping an arm around her neck on the way. "Well it's true I mean I used shoes as a distraction."

She looks pouty and turns her head "don't talk to me"

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

She smiles wickedly and signals for me to lower my head. When I have my head lower she puts an ear directly on my mouth. I think she did this part as a sort of punishment. She whispers a short demand.

I blink and take a step back "y-y-y- you can't be-you aren't… you're serious aren't you?"

She smiles and gives me a quick nod. I sigh defeated. "Fine when we get back to the room I'll do it."

Defeated I follow my love through the rest of the afternoon of shopping.

_Later (authors note: to any fans who find at this point that the OC character and mizore have become too close or that mizore is not acting herself consider this. There was a three month time skip where they got really close and mizore is finally able to trust a guy and she is happy. So yeah she is going to be acting a little differently)_

I go to the bed and lie down moving the covers backwards as I do. "Do I have to?"

She smiles slyly at me "remember you promised."

I sigh and just nod. "Alright I guess."

She smiles and climbs into bed with me. "It's about time you slept in an actual bed for once instead of that stupid branch."

I look offended "I like that stupid branch and besides that I have a bed in my dorm room."

She smiles "yeah but my bed was closer and admit it you like it."

I blush deeper than a bride on her wedding night "hey no fair, it's bad enough I'm here you don't have to do that too."

She smiles and strokes my arm up and down sending shivers through out my body. "Drake when you get out of school what do you want to do?"

"You mean like a job?"

She props onto her elbows and smiles at me "no I mean like everything."

She smiles wider "your job, your dreams, your life."

I pause and ponder this. In truth I never thought of a life after this school, all I thought about was the loss of life after school. I can't tell her that I have to die to insure that countless other people are not rendered apart by a bloodthirsty beast, I want to but I can't.

I picture my life outside of school for the first time in such a long time, in truth though I have pictured my life happier I have never thought of surviving. I have not had that hope since the night mother was ripped apart. It was always too much of a long shot me not being dead.

"I never thought of a life after."

She looks at me and I am left uncomprehending of her emotions.

"Give me some time to think about it, I promise I will answer just give me a moment please?"

She nestles into my chest and starts to stroke my hand "what if I told you what my life would be like.

Her voice I soft and calm but her eyes are bright and eager. I can tell that this offer is something she doesn't ask just anybody to listen too.

"There is nothing in this world that I would like better than to hear you tell me your life after school." I say this while I slowly start to rub her back in a slow massaging motion.

She smiles and rests her head against my chest "I always pictured returning to my village with my chosen one. Returning and seeing my mother's eyes when she realizes that her daughter had finally found someone to spend her life with.

She starts to smile in a more dreamy way "her life would be complete knowing that soon grandchildren would be on the way. I would see all my old friends and neighbors and me, they would call me adventurous the only one of the five fairies to have stayed the whole time at the school and finding a loved one."

She sighs and her cool breath chills me, I do not shiver oddly enough but instead I heat up in my face. (_Man I wish she would do that again, it felt so good). (Oh man what is the girl and how is she able to drive me crazy, completely and irrevocable crazy with just the slightest motions.)_

"I would like to have a litter of children, it is rare to have more than two kids with our kind since it takes two years just to make it and we don't have that much time to reproduce."

"So are twins natural in you village?"

She shakes her head with a sort of sad smile "no the last times one of our kind had children my nana was only fifteen. And I heard that they came out deformed too."

I look down sad "oh…I am so sorry for what your people have to endure mizore."

She frowns slightly her eyebrows knitting together "I just don't get it, no matter how much I think about it I just don't get it."

"Get what, mizore?"

She moves up more with her eyes closed. Her lips trail my throat for a moment and I feel my stomach tighten. My body's natural reaction starts to happen and I feel myself growing.

"I just don't get how you understand me the way that you do. I know that emphasizing with me now is natural and tsukune and the others would easily do it, but with you it's more. You really seem to know and understand what I am going through. You understood me when we first met too."

Her eyes look deeply into mine and I tell her honestly why we connected so much "when we first met I could feel it."

Her eyes widen with curiosity "feel what?"

My answer is short but it is effective "your loneliness was the same as mine. You understood me a lot more than I under stood you at the time."

Her eyes widen and she makes a small choked sound. She sits up abruptly and climbs out of bed. I can see her shoulders shake for a moment. I know she is not crying but still to have emotion that powerful start flowing from her …it makes me sad.

I walk over to her and grab her shoulders she turns around and I can see that she is fighting the urge to cry.

I know that she is afraid of me so terrified of me that I could hurt her with just the simplest cruel words. She has seen in her days with the group monsters of all sizes and forms. She has fought and been injured by creatures that no girl her age, no boy her age, should ever have to face. Yet through all this she is the most scared of me.

I do not know who, and if I did then there would definitely be blood on my hands, but someone has hurt her. Someone has scared this sweet, this lovely girl so bad that she is afraid of showing any type of emotion towards me that lets me know her true feelings. She is terrified that I will hurt her if she tries to open herself up to me.

I lower my head so that my eyes are staring into her crystal purple eyes. Her eyes widen in fright over what I am about to do. I speak as calmly and as clear as I can, sending as much comfort and security as I can through simple speech. "Mizore, I cannot promise that I will never hurt you because that is not something I can promise without thinking I am a lair."

Her eyes widen more at this point. "What I can do is tell you this much. As long as I live I will not leave you, I will not abuse you, I will never let you feel that loneliness ever again, I will stay true to you and only you and I swear to god I will do everything in my power to make sure that no one ever hurts you again." I say this last part with as much power and as much conviction as I can.

I feel her arms tighten around me and I feel a warm liquid against my chest, her heaving is breaking my heart. I stroke her back and I wait for her to calm down. She heaves and she heaves onto my chest, Big sobs, great sobs that tear and wrench at my heart with every up and down motion from her.

Finally she calms down her sobs slowly thinning out to a fit of soft hiccups. She lets go of me and she walks to the bathroom shutting the door along the way. I wait patiently by the door trying to sort out what I myself am feeling.

Regret, pain, sorrow, concern, it is so easy to give a singular emotion a name, as if by naming what you are feeling you can gain some slight control over it. Regret, pain, sorrow, concern, I name them again and still I feel not even the lowest level of control. I feel like shit there is no other way I can describe it. Someone always messes with good people and as a result they are always scarred.

What is it about her that means so much to me in such a short time I do not know but I do know this much. In the brief three months I have dated her she has managed to make years of loneliness just a distant memory of times best forgotten. In the entire time I have known her which is more than five months she has managed to by herself change so many of my views on life, both my own and life in general.

So then why when she is hurt can I not help her in the same way that she has managed to help me? I see her all the time hiding even in our happiness moments some of her emotions and true joy. It is true that hiding things or blocking things out is a reflex that humans and monsters use all the time but with her it is different it is like she has to.

Why it is that she still doesn't trust me, is it because I myself am hiding things can she sense that or is it something else. I do not think I will ever fully comprehend what it is like to hurt to the level she has been.

The door finally opens and she steps out red eyed but smiling, of all the things in this world, she smiles, why?

"Sorry for the breakdown, I don't know what came over me, just a silly little thing don't worry about it." She waves a hand dismissively as if in that motion the entire scene was washed out of time and space as we know it.

Life can be so cruel when you are trying to be there for someone and you have no idea what you are doing yet you want with every fiber of your being to be able to help her. You and I both know that this wasn't something small you and I both know you need to talk about this. I want to say this but at the same time I do not want to mess up and cause her more hurt.

"Are you sure you're okay mizore? You don't have to lie I won't hurt you." I let my eyes drift down when I say this. I can't believe it after everything I have wanted to say to her this is what comes out of my mouth… damn, damn, damn.

She sniffs and smiles. "no I' m okay I just…you know." She trails off finding even she can't excuse this situation away.

"Yeah I know."

I walk over to her and I hug her with all the strength I can muster, a vice grip. She lets her arms hang limply as I do. I can feel the beat of her heart on my chest. It is so fast like a rabbit's heart. I simply cannot get over the fact that she is so scared of contact with another person. Not physical contact, she has told me of all the "physical contact" she has tried with tsukune. No she is simply afraid to let another person in to her frozen heart.

She lifts her arms up and grabs my arms unwrapping them from around her body. She lowers them so that they are by my side then she slides her hands down and into my palms. She leans her hands against my chest and closes her eyes. I can feel her chin trembling so fast on me, I bury my head into her hair and I stand there.

Maybe I may not be the best person in the world at giving speeches to those who need them. Maybe I will never be able to stop someone from having to go through pain with words alone. But I do know this much, I will always try to help and I will not always win either.

I take her hand and we go back to the bed and lay down.

She nestles her head against me and I stroke her back. In a way it is almost like the incident never happened I mean we are together in the same position we were in before all of this.

Life is funny in the way that you can always imitate something but you can never completely replicate it.

"You know i never answered your question."

"What question?" she says, I can tell that she is getting drowsy. The little outburst from earlier and the day of shopping have taken out a lot of her energy.

I wrap an arm around her shoulders and I hold her close to me. "What I would do if I ever leave this academy."

She yawns and nestles up closer "what would you do?"

I smile "I would go to so many different places and just hang around with the natives for a year or two, consider it studying abroad. I always did want to travel **and** talk to the natives, when I traveled before I sort of stayed in the background."

"I don't see how you did that I mean you don't seem like the type who fades into the back." She slurs

"After I did that I think I would like to go to college somewhere and maybe get a degree in architecture. Then when I finally got all that done I would like to see you village, you have mentioned so many good things after all." I hear her feel her breathing slowly on my ribs and her heart slowed down to a mere pitter patter. Her snores are low and comforting.

"I would marry you that is a definite, and maybe have some snow fairies run around the house, that would please your mother right?" I get another snore for my answer.

"I would teach them everything I could, we would make snow angels together and you would smile and join us. I would always be there with you. Soon our children would be coming here leaving the two of us alone. They would get older and we would be grandparents."

I stroke her hair again and start to wrap a finger slowly in it. I twirl it over and over again looping it around my finger and just dropping it soon afterwards. "We would preferably die together due to old age. There would be no pain just a simple release from this tiresome world." I smile as I look down upon her and I kiss her forehead. So soft and so cold, she is beautiful.

My eyes grow misty and I feel tears starting to dance at my vision. "Of course this could never happen. I will never have a child with you. I will never teach it to walk; I will never potty train it. We will never be married. And I will never leave this school." I feel a tear slide down as I picture a beautiful little girl with her mother's hair and my eyes dancing in a snow filled land as pure and as beautiful as herself.

I picture the girl slowly fall to the ground and starts performing a snow angel only to have her slowly fade from existence before my eyes.

"For me there are only dreams and fantasies of what my future is because as much as I wish it was not true I have no future. I have seen my future whenever I meet a yokai; my future is gone for me. I would have wanted so much for us."

"What is it with intelligent beings wanting power so much? Why is it always others who pay for that pursuit? I don't know."

"You sleep tonight not knowing all the evil that this world has to offer you and for that I am truly happy. You sleep not knowing the pain of loss, for a loved one, your innocence, and your own life. You dream in a world that I will only ever see through a shattered mirror." Smile as tears slide down faster and wider landing on her.

"Oh the things I have seen the things I have done, none of it should ever have happened none of it should ever be."

"My life will end before the end of this year of that I am sure. It will not be an accident nor will it be by another's doing. My life will be cut by my own hand. My end will be clear and with it your safety and everyone else's will be secured. Where ever I go the beast will follow me and it will not quit until the day I die."

"I love you mizore shirayuki and I hate you at the same time. I hate you because you were able to change everything I have worked for, for the past ten years I have readied myself for death. I have always thought of it as a release from a worthless existence. I had nothing to live for except for more pain and sorrow after all." I stroke her face, her sweet innocent face. My throat is sore from the pain of it all. I sit up in the bed and she stirs. I slide her head into my lap stroking her with my right hand as my left is under her. I bend over and put my lips against her ear and I start whispering.

"I hate you because you changed all of that from the moment that I met you, you changed me from the moment I met you."

I wipe a tear away "you gave me a reason to want to live you gave me purpose in life. Now when I think of death all I think about is what I will leave behind and it hurts so much to think of it. Dear god I think all the time mizore, Dear god why me, why does the beast have to follow me…I hate you mizore shirayuki for making me love you."

I stare at her in silence just watching her breathe in and out completely content.

"Damn the plans of evil men."

I do not go to sleep that night I just stare at her and watch her as she sleeps.

_Authors note: so this is the end of chapter five and I must say I am getting more and more into this story. I would love some feedback at this point._


	7. Melting Heart Ch 6: tonight we dance

_Melting heart chapter six: tonight we dance_

_Journal 1/18/11_

_Oh man oh man it's here it's finally here today we finally go dancing hooray I mean I am so excited, my first dance I can't believe this. It's finally time to dance and boogie down. I am so giddy I just can't seem to control myself even on paper. I have to spoof myself up big time I know I will get a haircut that should work out well._

_ I don't know much about dancing but I know a lot about copying TV show and all they do is shuffle on the dance floor. Oh man I cannot wait for this to go down this is going to be the bomb._

_ No nightmares tonight and no sleep either, that is what I am predicting hahahaha. Man I have worried and waited for so many months and now it is finally here journal this is a milestone in the life of Drake Hall that is for sure…you know I think this is the first time I have wrote my last name in you journal that is so weird. _

_Mizore and I have spent the last four days just talking and looking at our outfits and now finally it's here._

_ I saw some couples that I did not expect to dance come out of the dance studio and you will not believe who I saw. Kuyo as in the Yoko mister I am the next Hitler all shall bow before me and my might KU to the fucking YO. He had some chick with a spider bag with him and man was I surprised._

_ Kurumu and I have been talking together about how this dance will go down for the past week and I have had so much fun with her. She is a great friend. I really wish I hadn't treated her the way I did when I first came to this place we would have had like four months to hangout._

_ She showed me her dress and it was beautiful, it was an emerald green with a big front dip (Gin will be happy) along with some nice green shoes. I even got a few tips on how to dance from her. Then dog breath showed up and I had to leave before the lips swallowing began. _

_ Yukari and Ruby have asked around and finally the headmaster "persuaded" some of the other students who did not have dates to help out with the festival. Ruby is going to be wearing a pretty ruby lace dress and yukari is going to be wearing a black tight dress. As she says she is known for her flat chesteness._

_I haven't heard moka and tsukune mention their outfits but I am sure it will be matching or some shit like that. Really they don't have to always act like a doll house couple. Friends or not they really put on too much of a display for their love. I swear if I go to another news club meeting and have to hear "no I love you my little puffin pop" one more time I am going to blow a lid._

_ Man I did not think this day would come so soon but you know what I am ready for it so here I go. Wish me luck journal._

_ Bout to boogie down_

_ -Drake Hall_

_ PS. Second time I have written my last name down on the record._

_Mizore_

I watch Drake write in his journal like he does every morning, god he's sleeping in my bed for nine day and already we have a routine…I love it. I get up and go to the shower, and I do not worry once that he will be peeping at me.

I step out and stretch before putting my clothes on. Just enjoying the cold air on me is starting my morning off good. _Maybe I should pay for another air conditioner…it's a thought. _I lean against the door frame watching as he starts to put away the journal, he smiles and looks up at me. "You hungry Mizore?"

"Yeah I could eat."

He smiles and stands up "okay but fair warning it's going to be fried eggs and they are going to be runny is that alright with you?"

"Sure."

He goes to the stove and pulls out some eggs and some bread. I set the table for the two of us and I get some milk out too. Then I go over to my school bag and start to check to make sure I have everything I need today.

He pulls out four pieces of bread and drops them into the toaster before he flips the eggs to cook the other side. He pulls the toast out of the toaster and cuts a hole in the middle of the bread placing the circle of toast next to the rest of it, he pulls the eggs out and places the hole in the toast directly over the yolk then he uses the bread cut outs as a cap on the yolk.

"My mom used to make this for me all the time she called it frog in the throat, it's my favorite dish." He smiles as he remembers happier times with his mother.

I cut into the toast watching as the yolk drips over the toast then I try it, I am instantly enticed by the foreign taste that enters my mouth.

"It's good it's not the best thing I have ever eaten but it's good, thank you Drake." He smiles with a bit of yolk hanging from the corner of his mouth, (he is unaware of this I am sure)

I lean over and kiss him on the cheek before licking the yolk away and kissing him on the mouth. This is a perk that I thoroughly enjoy with him, he is always so eager for me to kiss him but he never actually tries to get me to, I like that he isn't a pushy person.

He gives me a wide smile and holds my hand happily from across the table, I believe that he has fallen completely in love with me, I am unsure if I feel the same way. Not that I do not care for him a great deal; I just don't know after all the times I have told myself I am in love with a infatuation that this is actual love that I am feeling for him.

I finish the plate of food that he has prepared for me then I get up and I go to the mirror and I start brushing my hair as he washes the dishes and takes a shower. I stare down at a tube of lipstick and start applying it thoroughly.

_I wonder if I really can trust this one or if he is another painful; experience waiting to happen…I am so tired of being let down by men I swear to god if Drake turns out to be a douche bag then I am going lesbo. _

I sigh and finish brushing my hair checking myself in the mirror as I do so. I get up and walk towards my closet just so that I can stare at the dress inside after all tonight is my big night.

He comes out of the bathroom smiling as he goes towards his bag to get some clothes. I must admit I stare at his open chest and back as he walks away in his towel. I blush and wait by the door for him to finish getting ready for school.

When he is finally done I hold his hand as we walk towards the building for our first lesson, should be a fun day.

I work as normal with just enough enthusiasm so that I do not fail the class, I don't plan on using any of this information anyways I mean who uses calculus in life besides scientists and scholars anyways.

I stare ahead for most of the day every once in a while I look over at a friend just because I am bored. I see yukari looking utterly bored since she has probably memorized the entire textbook by now anyways. Moka and Tsukune are giving each other the googly eyes and Kurumu is sleeping her life away.

I swear for someone who is my best friend I just don't get that girl sometimes. She has the capabilities to be one of the top students in our class but she never applies herself then she wants to get angry when someone thinks she is stupid or is surprised by how smart she really is. My Drake is studying the board and focusing as hard as he can to understand what the teacher is saying. I am proud of him, he will never make it into the top percentage of the school but he goes that extra mile just so that he can say he tried his hardest. My Drake, I like the sound of that.

I start using my tongue to twist my sucker around my mouth to contend with the summer heat that is practically melting me right now. I sigh and lean against my seat preparing for a oh so important nap. I catch him looking at me and I am shocked to see that he is giving me a scolding look.

I stare at him and mouth what is his problem which he responds by mouthing to me that I need to pay attention and try harder; he also wants me to wake up Kurumu. I sigh and send a small ice ball to hit Kurumu's ankle. She wakes up and ice spells out on her desk that she needs to at least pay attention to what the teacher is saying. I then start trying on the assignment and with that I start my path to boredom.

The rest of the day goes on in this pattern to be honest it is kind of comforting to have Drake on my back…annoying yet comforting. To see he cares if I try in school is something that no one else not even my mother has done. Still now I feel like freezing his pencil out of annoyance.

The lunch bell finally rings and I get up to have him walk by my side. He offers me his arm and I happily drape my arm through his. We walk to the courtyard where an assortment of vendors sells food. I get an eggroll and a few rice cakes and he walks away with a cup of strawberries as normal he doesn't get anything but fruit.

"So what do you think about the calculus test coming up Friday snow princess?"

Two thoughts rage through my mind when I am asked this. 1) How dare he ask me that like I actually want to do this crap and 2) he called me snow princess.

"I think you need to not ask me any more you smart ass."

He sighs and looks over at me with a mischievous grin "so I'm a smart ass now huh…" then he tackles me into the bushes and starts to tickle me. I burst out laughing unable to stop his relentless attack on my sensitive skin. I am so glad we chose to eat at the cliffs today because now he can be himself. He keeps tickling me even when I start to ask him to stop. I do the only thing I can think of to distract him from his apparent goal of tickling me to death. I lean up and I kiss him completely surprising him. He stops at once and only too eagerly begins to kiss me back. I slip my tongue into his mouth like I have heard from kurumu. He pulls back instantly.

"What the hell Mizore, what was up with that?"

I feel a blush of embarrassment creep into my face "umm…making out?"

"Why did you put your tongue in my mouth?" I can tell that he liked it a little but at the same time is both startled and confused by this new stage I have tried to integrate into our relationship.

"Did you not like it?"

He blushes suddenly and runs his hand through the grass. "No i liked it it's just I wasn't expecting that so some warning would have been nice."

I move closer to him wanting to feel his skin on mine again "we could try it again…" he leans forward and place his lips against mine and I let my tongue explore again. He starts to run his hands through my hair and after what could have been an eternity for all I cared about he finally breaks apart. "I think the bell just rang."

I smile and he helps me up. I lean my head against him and wrap an arm through his as we walk towards yokai academy.

_Kurumu (that morning)_

I wake up stretching and making sure that gin is not taking it upon him to let himself in while I am asleep again. Last time he did I thought a thief had broken in and he ended up being speared on my talons.

I drop my pajamas to the floor in one fluid motion before going to my closet. I pull my uniform out and I drape it against the chair by my bathroom door. I go to the mirror and I look at my face turning left and right to make sure that I don't have a pimple or anything like that showing. I brush my hair and tie it up. I wash my face and then I leave to put my clothes on. While I am hooking my bra I hear heavy breathing and a rapid movement.

"Gin is that you?" I hear his voice coming from somewhere in the room. I sigh and look around "you better clean up when you're done with that disgusting stuff." I hear him agree then pick back up. I decide to put a small show on for him and I start doing exaggerated movements while I dress such as putting my skirt on slowly.

After all of that is done I go to the closet and stare at my dress that I have for tonight. It is so beautiful the emerald green is just so gorgeous I can't wait for the night to hit.

_Tonight's your night kurumu, the night you make gin your mate of fate and officially become a woman…oh god this is either going to be a great idea or I am in for a world of trouble._

I walk alone towards the school and then I stop and turn around right when I am at school. I walk back to the apartment and find gin. He smiles that wolfish smile that makes my heart skip beats.

"Gin I have a few minutes before school starts and you need to be on your way too."

He looks down disappointed apparently expecting my return to be for a more intimate reason. I grab him by his jacket and I bring his body hard to mine before I start to kiss him and nibble at his neck. His hands roam all over my body stroking my back rubbing my neck. He slides a hand under my shirt and starts to rub my mounds so gently.

I feel my legs getting weak and my throat drying out as he continues by sucking gently on my neck every once in a while stopping to nibble on an earlobe.

My breathing quickens and I let out a small moan. Then with my throat dry and on fire with need I push away from him. "School gin…remembers?"

I walk to school again bowlegged and filled with thoughts of that wolf dancing his hands all over my body. Oh god if this keeps going I might not make it all the way until tonight. I sigh as I enter the class room. I look over at drake and mizore surprised that he is not staring at her. Then I realize it is calculus and that it is his worst class.

I sigh as I continue to think of gin and what he might be doing to me tonight, but however much I want to say I am not I am pretty innocent and I don't have that much knowledge…he will have a field day with that.

It isn't fair I wish this stupid day would hurry up and speed up. I mean why do I want to study calculus for anyways…better question is why am I still awake?

I put my head on the desk and wait for sleep to take me.

_Gin oh god gin._

_He smiles as he brings his face down to mine once more exciting me again and teasing me with his innocent actions. _

_ I smile up at him and he starts unbuttoning his shirt. I put my hands against his chest and start to rub against all of the firm muscles the_

_Jesus that is so freaking cold._

My head snaps up and I feel my leg seeing a puddle of water forming at the bottom of my foot. I look on the desk to see a letter written in ice left from mizore.

_Hey kurumu I know it's a pain in the ass but drake wants you to wake up and actually try for once I know it's a pain and I think he is just hyped up for the dance. Be that as it may could you just pretend you're trying so I don't have to listen to him later please?_

I smile when I look down at my best friends message, then I slide it off of my desk leaving a trail of water from where it was. I smile at Drake, who is already looking down and trying to work all over again.

He really has gotten so much better than before. I decide I might as well try since I won't be sleeping anytime soon.

God it is so boring yet at the same time it is strangely fun being challenged with something ever since my tsukune hunting was finished I have had a lot less to do. I start to pick up pace and the numbers that are normally so foreign to me become more and more easy to do.

I actually finish the assignment pretty easily and now I am back to doing nothing, ahh man why can't we leave when we finish I could be doing something right now like shopping or getting ready for the dance.

Man what a class a bummer to have nothing to do after all the work that I have put into today. Maybe I could study or something, hell no.

I finally decide that I just will go back to sleep and enjoy my lucrative dream world. Too bad I can't seem to go to those dreams any more. Man what a drag, now I have nothing to do.

I wait for the bell just barely passing up the idea of bashing my head against the desk to relieve the boredom some. It finally rings and I am out of the door before anyone else. I skip the lunch instead I pick up a bag of cookies from the vending machine, yum cookies. I fly to my dorm room and open the closet. I have so much to do this afternoon and I want to lessen that load as much as possible now. I pull out my dress keeping it wrapped and lay it across the bed. I lay the rest of my outfit out on the bed too then I start getting the makeup I plan to use out.

I finally finish and now I just have to worry about my hair but there isn't much that I can do about that now. Now all I have to do is fill my pills up and I am ready to go, after all even if I do want a child I don't want to have one at this stage of my life, I would prefer finishing school first.

I can't believe it after all these worries I will finally officially choose my mate of fate tonight, and it is gin of all people.

_Moka that morning_

I wake up and I grab a bottle of herbal water to go wash my teeth with, then I boil up some more with a little bit of rice to make a makeshift breakfast. I brush my hair and then I am hitting the road.

I wait for him by the school entrance, waiting for him to come and give me a kiss on the cheek.

_**ARE YOU JOKING!**_

Uh oh, I forgot that she hears my thoughts.

_**You are a noble vampire, more importantly you are a part of me and you just thought you were so happy "waiting" for him to kiss your cheek? The hell is wrong with you moka. If you want him to kiss you then you do not wait you find him and you plant one on him.**_

Please moka I don't want to do that it's just that it would be nice to have him kiss my cheek it always brightens my day.

_**Are you joking it brightens your day. Do you comprehend who you are sometimes or are you naturally this…I can't even think of a name for it. Goodie too shoes doesn't even start to cover what I am thinking about you right now.**_

Theres no need to be mean.

_**Mean? I'll show you mean you pink headed airhead… and further more in the last three months tsukune has yet to take me out on a date.**_

What do you mean he took us out last Friday to see the glee club?

_**First of all lame, second of all he took you out not us. The deal was when we finally found a man we both would get equal time with him.**_

I felt myself grow pale

_**That's right I want some dance time with him tonight too so if you were planning a happy solo night again with him then you have been sorely let down.**_

I sigh in defeat inwardly fine me you win.

_**Damn right I do.**_

This is going to be a long night but it will still be worth all of the troubles if I can just get a dance with tsukune.

_That night _

_Gin _

I flip out halfway through school and just leave, it is my average Tuesday, the teach knows I'll do the work and do it right so she normally doesn't mind me leaving. I walk away to the dorms and look in the mirror.

With only four hours left before my big dance with double k I start to consider my outfit for the first time. I have been with plenty of ladies and I own plenty of tux's. they always seem to get the ladies hotter for me than my regular clothes, yet I don't want to just show off for kurumu…I think I will wear a tux I haven't worn before.

I walk to my closet and I examine my choices; there are not many. I find the one for me, my silver one I was planning for sun if she had ever shown an interest in me. It's true there will always be a special place in my heart for that little scamp. She was the first to try to actually make me feel like I fit in. I gained a crush on her even if she didn't fit my physical preferences in a girl, she always did fit haji's taste more. Yet I never could get courage to ask her out, the one girl who left my tongue tied. I would have said no to moka for a shot at sun.

Yet I don't know if I could give kurumu up, a few months ago and hell yes she would be out faster than the door could close. But getting to know her has had an effect on me I just can't seem to get over. I don't know why but it's as if she has hypnosis over me. I haven't grabbed her breasts since we went steady, make outs yeah, but just to do it…I am starting to lose my wolfish nature. I remember when I would just run over and grab any busty chick that walked by, but not anymore.

I feel as if I am already in a commitment to her, knowing succubusses I probably am. I lay the suit on the couch and walk over to the mirror. I flash my normal grin at it and then I lay down on the floor. Life is complicated.

_ Five hours later_

I am dressed and ready to roll; I let my hair down for this occasion. I walk out of the door and head towards kurumu. I kick a rock on the way and almost hit another couple. I stare at them finding them way too easy to read, it's easy when you play the game as long as I have. The little twerp obviously thinks he's getting lucky tonight, she on the other hand is going to dump him after the dance…probably only went out with him for the dance.

I arrive at her room and for once I find myself nervous to pick up a girl, man something is seriously wrong with me. Life is too complicated for this wolf. I knock once and I don't get a reply. I consider calling it off, leaving, I mean it's not like I said I wanted this much of a relationship right. I mean there's still plenty of ladies out there I haven't' got a chance to taste…why won't she hurry up and open the god forsaken door.

I start banging harder on the door with both hands "Kurumu hurry your ass up". The door wings open and a flustered kurumu stand's before me. My jaw drops when I see her, she has such a beautiful green dress on, it's so nice. The neckline dips low but the dress is tight keeping her breasts inside. I can't help but to stare at the beauty before me; even her hair looks sexier than normal. I try to say something but instead I only come out with croaking sounds… yeah I'm mister smooth.

She smiles when she sees my reaction to her dress, she also blushes when she sees my eyes pinned to her chest. "Gin are we going or not?" I shake my head waking myself from my daze and a grin sheepishly "sure double K" I offer my arm and she takes it…I may be wrong but it feels like she is practically trying to press them against my arm.

Man what have I got myself into.

_Tsukune_

Tonight is the night I finally dance with moka, this will be so perfect, and one of the few moments' where we get to both is awkward. It will be a truly magnificent night. I sigh as approach her house. Just perfect.

I am shocked when I knock and inner moka answers for me, she looks stunning in a white dress with some unique designs on them. Her hair is wavy and slightly burled on the sides. I am stunned by this creature, was it possible to surpass the gods in beauty?

She actually blushes at me, the invincible one blushing. "Well, do I look unappealing is that why you stare Tsukune?"

Hastily correcting myself I begin to smile and nod "your beautiful" she smiles at me and take's my arm and with it I lead her to the dance.

Author's note:

Well I hate to leave on a cliff hanger but I am going to try to start making shorter chapter's like I said I am pretty new to actually writing fanfiction so I am trying to learn as I go. Having said that I notice how all most every fanfiction I read does not take twenty pages per chapter. To those who reviewed me I appreciate the help. I have received great positive and negative help. To address some of the negative remark's: to clear up a certain matter, I do not dislike tsukune, he is a nice guy and I think he make's a good character, I simply feel as if the side characters are better. As to why drake is American in a Japanese setting I am not placing myself in the story, I was going to make a different nationality for the character but I am limited in that knowledge so I had to go with what I had. These reviewers whose problem's I just addressed are great help, I would appreciate more like them. They gave me successful criticism that is already helping me immensely in other project's I am working on. To those who have read and liked my story I think you. I started working on this years ago and it is my first fanfic though I have posted others. I may have read on the site a while before getting a actual account but I am confused on the following term's so if any one could help me out in reply I would appreciate it : AU, Mary stue, Gary stu.

I will try to post more then I have been


End file.
